Time Sitch
by petmw14
Summary: Team Possible have faced many peculiar things in their adventures. But Kim and Ron know very little about their new history teacher who has just arrived at Middleton High. Coinciding with the arrival of this strange and mysterious man, events take place that unbeknown to the duo will affect the fabric of reality itself...
1. Prologue

_Events in this crossover take place right after 'The Waters of Mars' and before 'The End of Time' (Doctor Who); and within the time of the second season of Kim Possible._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Doctor Who. Disney owns Kim Possible, and Doctor Who is owned by the BBC._

* * *

This is the first time for me entering the world of writing fan fictions and crossovers! So please give me feedback on how I do with this crossover! I hope this prologue gives a taster of the direction I want to take the Doctor's character in this story. So without further ado...

* * *

 **Time Sitch**

 **A Kim Possible/Doctor Who crossover**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

He did it.

He had just done what he long thought he could never do. He had defeated the rules of time.

It was 21st November 2059. The Doctor had just rescued three members of the team from Bowie Base One, which had been a colony base situated on Mars. That was until it had exploded. Now all that remained was one big crater on the dusty red surface of the planet.

Yuri Kerenski, a Russian nurse, simply looked in awe and wonder around the Doctor's 'spacecraft'; as well as being surprised at the fact that he and his fellow remaining crew were still alive.

He looked over to Mia Bennett, the geologist of Bowie Base One; he could see she was shaken, and was the most subdued person on-board. They had been through a lot. Almost every member of the colony had been lost to the viral infection within the planetary water. So many close friends were now gone. It seemed clear that this fact had hit Mia the hardest. Yuri went over to comfort her.

The other surviving person was the commander of the crew: Captain Adelaide Brooke. Although not as visibly in shock as Mia, she was also very quiet and deep in thought. She kept thinking in her head about the possible consequences of the Doctor's actions. He previously said that there were certain fixed points in time that couldn't be meddled with. His sudden change in attitude had confused her.

What would happen to her family's legacy on the galaxy? The Doctor had heavily implied that because of her death, her granddaughter would grow up inspired by Adelaide's story, and would herself one day be the pilot of Earth's first lightspeed ship. Would this same inspiration be able to come to fruition now that Adelaide was still alive? If not, what would happen to her family's future generations? Would they now have any impact on the galaxy? In the grand scheme of time itself, would history be completely rewritten; all because she had been saved from the base that should have been her final resting place?

These questions and fears kept turning in her head. She didn't like it that the Doctor could suddenly decide to break his own species' laws on time. Just because he was the last of his kind, what gave him the right to disregard everything his people had established for millions of years? She needed to talk with him when they returned to Earth.

* * *

A strange, blue 1960s police box materialised into the middle of a Georgian street, which was covered in soft white material that looked like snow. From this blue box stepped out a tall, skinny man wearing a light brown Duster-type overcoat. Following behind him were three other people, and a funny caterpillar-track travelling robot known simply as 'Gadget'.

As the three humans took in their surroundings with surprise and bewilderment, the Doctor turned to them and asked, "Isn't anyone going to thank me?"

At that moment, Gadget suddenly stopped in its tracks and shut down. "He's lost his signal", explained the Doctor. "Doesn't know where he is."

Adelaide saw a familiar building that she hadn't seen since leaving Earth seventeen months beforehand. "That's my house", she said in suppressed disbelief.

The Doctor replied, "Don't you get it? This is the 21st of November 2059. It's the same day on Earth. And it's snowing! I love snow."

"No, that's the Carbon Wash, cleaning up the atmosphere", Yuri corrected. "We get this at eight o'clock every night".

"Well I'm calling it snow", the Doctor stated.

Mia stared in shock at the 'police box' they had just exited from; she wasn't able to take much more after what she had already been through. "What is that thing? It's bigger. I mean, it's bigger on the inside." She then turned to the Doctor and shouted, "Who the hell are you?" And with that, she ran far away from him.

Adelaide knew who Mia needed to be with at this current time. She turned to Yuri and said, "Look after her".

"Yes, ma'am", he replied. He then sprinted after Mia; never to see his commander again.

Now with just the two of them, Adelaide walked over to the Doctor. This was her opportunity to get an explanation from him. "You saved us", she stated.

"Just think though", the Doctor said. "Your daughter, and your daughter's daughter, you can see them again. Family reunion."

"But I'm supposed to be dead", Adelaide replied.

"Not anymore", the Doctor told her.

"But Susie, my granddaughter. The person she's supposed to become might never exist now."

"Nah! Captain Adelaide can inspire her face to face", the Doctor declared. "Different details, but the story's the same."

"You can't know that", Adelaide stated. "And if my family changes, the whole of history could change. The future of the human race. No-one should have that much power."

"Tough", the Doctor snapped back.

Adelaide gave the Doctor a stern stare. "You should have left us there."

"Adelaide, I've done this sort of thing before", the Doctor professed. "In small ways, saved some little people, but never someone as important as you." A smile grew on his face, which on this occasion was more disturbing than he perhaps intended. "Oh, I'm good."

"Little people?!" Adelaide replied back angrily. "What, like Mia and Yuri?! Who decides they're so unimportant? You?"

"For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not. I'm the winner. That's who I am. The Time Lord Victorious", the Doctor proclaimed.

"And there's no one to stop you", Adelaide said in despair.

"No", the Doctor replied.

"This is wrong, Doctor. I don't care who you are. The Time Lord Victorious is wrong."

"That's for me to decide", the Doctor said. "Now, you'd better get home." He then indicted to Adelaide's house. "Oh, it's all locked up. You've been away", retorted the Doctor. "Still, that's easy."

He took out his sonic gadget from within his brown overcoat, and then pointed it at the house's front door. The clicking sound and the creaking of the door opening indicated that the Doctor had opened it easily. "All yours", he said.

Adelaide looked at the Doctor in subdued disbelief. "Is there anything you can't do?" she asked rhetorically.

"Not any more", the Doctor replied.

And with that, Adelaide started to walk over to her house. She had finished speaking with this deluded man. She had nothing else to say; even if she did, it would just fall onto the deaf ears of the Doctor. She knew what she had to do.

As Adelaide reached her front door, the Doctor turned away and began to walk back to the blue box. Drawing her gun from her waist strap, she looked at the Doctor one last time, and then closed the door behind her.

'A bit unappreciative', the Doctor thought to himself. 'But at least I won't have to blabber to other people about the so-called laws of time. Who should I save next? Perhaps I need to start small. How about 1666, the Great Fire of London? There were only six deaths recorded in the death tolls…'

Suddenly, there was the sound of a shot and a bright light of an energy blast from it. The Doctor span around and realised in horror that it had come from inside Adelaide's home.

The Doctor then saw the important moments of history flash inside his mind, just like it had done when he first met the crew on Bowie Base One. Only this time, history was changing again. One word changed in Adelaide's obituary; her place of death, which changed from Mars to Earth. Yuri and Mia came forward to the public about the horrific events that took place on that day at the base; the title of that news article read, "Survivors Story - Brooke Saved Earth", with no mention of the Doctor. Finally, the Doctor realised the heartbreaking truth; because of her grandmother's suicide, Susie Fontana Brooke was inspired to follow in her footsteps, to lead the people of Earth in travelling the galaxy.

One of Adelaide's final lines also flashed back in the Doctor's head; "I don't care who you are. **The Time Lord Victorious is wrong**."

In that moment, he finally realised he had over-stepped the line. He never thought he would go down this path. He became so delusional in thinking history was his to control, and because of that he had made himself so self-righteous.

But no one can truly control time. The rules were set in stone when time itself began. The Time Lords, even at the peak of their powers, could only enforce those laws. The Doctor had been misguided in thinking his people had that sort of power; he had forgotten their true role in history.

Adelaide had committed suicide in her own home, just so history could still pan out as it should have. He should have let her sacrifice herself honourably to fulfil that. Instead, he felt so much grief over how his actions would affect her legacy. He had put his greed for power of time over Adelaide's wishes.

The Doctor sensed a familiar presence nearby. He turned to his right, to see a vision of Ood Sigma standing a few feet away from him. It had a sense of foreboding about it, as if to do with the Doctor's future, which made him fearful. His mouth quivered for a few moments, before he managed to get out his words.

"I've gone too far. Is this it? My death? Is it time?"

The Doctor slumped to his knees in a mixture of horror, grief, and dread over what had taken place and what he had done. There was now a price to be paid for his interference, and certainly a sign that his days were numbered.

He was uncertain when that day would be though. Ood Sigma suddenly vanished, leaving the Doctor to contemplate on his own thoughts. The street was left in complete, bleak silence.

* * *

The Doctor was now inside the TARDIS, all by himself once more. He was usually involved in a never-ending cycle of travelling with companions; when one left, there would be a period of the Doctor going on adventures alone. Although it had been an unusually long while since he last had a companion at his side.

He was now standing in sombre silence over the control panel. Nothing else could be said by the Doctor out loud. There was no one to listen to him anyway, besides the TARDIS who he obviously knew had her own feelings. But there was something comforting about speaking to someone in flesh and blood.

The sound of the Cloister Bell rang out. This usually sounded when there was imminent danger nearby. But this felt more ominous. The Doctor believed this was a definitive confirmation of time running out for him. His death was coming all too soon; he didn't want to go.

The Cloister Bell sounded again. With fate staring him in the face, the Doctor said the only thing he knew how to in response to this calling.

"No!" His time might have been coming up, but the Doctor would keep on running. Like he had done since the day he stole the TARDIS, and left Gallifrey to explore all of history and space. And when the time did come for him to meet his destiny, he would make sure he would go out in style.

The Doctor jumped to the central control panel, and began to work frantically on setting coordinates and flipping switches to set the TARDIS going. He didn't care where she took him; but with whatever lifespan he had left of this body, he would make the most of it.

And then the TARDIS began to shake violently…


	2. A Mysterious Object

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Doctor Who. Disney owns Kim Possible, and Doctor Who is owned by the BBC._

* * *

Here is the first proper chapter of this crossover! Hope people enjoyed the prologue. Sorry if it felt it took a little while to get the first chapter done. Hopefully you all will enjoy it! Please continue to give me feedback on it!

* * *

 **Time Sitch**

 **A Kim Possible/Doctor Who crossover**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt your childish-excitement moment Dr D, but you do know we've only come for one specific thing, right?"

A light-blue-toned male figure diverted his attention away from the many contraptions on display, to face his green and black cladded accomplice who had just spoken. "I know Shego! But there's just so many machinery and devices here that I just have to consider them for future conquests for world domination", said the evil blue-skinned man known as Doctor Drakken.

"Maybe if you just got one decent plan together, you wouldn't have to think about preparing for your next inevitably-going-to-fail evil scheme", the green clothed villainess called Shego replied.

Drakken could only give a low growl in response. But she was right; every other plan he had ever devised himself had all ended in failure. The only reason he had managed to keep creating his schemes was because of a little bit of 'money managing' by Shego; i.e. stealing from banks and hacking wealthy personnel. Pretty much accounting in a villain's dictionary.

He decided to divert their conversation back to the main objective. "Well this time it will really work", Dr Drakken began. "With this compression radiation device, we will be able to break into every elite military base undetected, steal the finest weaponry, and ultimately take control of the earth with the iron-fist of tyranny!"

"So, what you're telling me is that we're going to steal a shrinking ray gun, just to go out of our way to steal more equipment for this 'big' plan of yours?" Shego said.

"Yes", Drakken answered quizzingly.

"And there's your problem. Making plans more convoluted - and more stupid, to be honest - than they need to be. Why can't you just get the right gear at the beginning of your missions?" Shego asked.

"But the point of this contraption is to get into the military bases unnoticed!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Oh, and we've totally not been noticed by the security in this building", Shego sarcastically replied back. "I had to kick at least twenty-five security butts just for us to get to this room! And besides, the top dogs at military HQ may not be the smartest, but they're not stupid. They'll have heat sensors covering every inch of ground in those bases that can track even the smallest of insects."

"Shego! Why must you nit-pick every plan that I carefully devise?!" Drakken bemoaned.

"And did I fail to mention that even if we successfully take the shrinking ray device we need from this scientific research centre, a certain teenage red-head would have been alerted of our escapades and endeavour to take us down?" Shego spoke up again.

"Aarrgghh! That Kim Possible! She always intervenes in the most important moments of my schemes and ruin everything", Drakken ranted. "Why couldn't we just face law enforcements trying to stop us? Heck, we'd probably be able to take down Global Justice with our own hands."

"Ahem", Shego coughed.

"Erm… ok, so it would be more like just you taking them down, while I watch from the sidelines. But my point still basically stands."

Drakken quickly scanned once more the room they were in. He suddenly saw a glimmer from a specific metal-coated device set aside on an enormous pristine-white display table. It was the shrinking ray weapon he had been looking for! He ran over to it as if an excited child. As he came to it, he attempted to lift up the contraption high in the air in a 'victorious-villain' sort of pose. Although, he was having trouble doing that, underestimating the size and weight of it.

"Aha! I finally have the compression radiation device in my hands", Dr Drakken said in-between pants of breath and groaning. "With this… weapon… we will… be able… to proceed forward… with my brilliant plan." He couldn't hold it for any longer. He fell under the weight of the device and crumpled in a heap on the floor.

"Not if you're going to crush yourself by failing to carry equipment like that", Shego retorted, as she picked up the weapon from the ground. She turned the device around in her hands a few times to inspect it closely, making it look easy to hold it.

"Now, if I were you - and I would never want to be you by the way", she began, "I would recreate the science behind it on a large scale instead of using this teeny thing, use it on your henchmen, and then simply use it to complete your quest for world domination."

A small sparkle appeared on Drakken's face, as he began to smile while picking himself up from the floor. "You know what Shego", he said. "That would actually be a good idea!"

"Not really, it's still a pretty naff idea. But at least it's a step up from the stupid plans you usually create", Shego responded.

Drakken's face suddenly dropped again, and then turned angry very quickly. He snarled at Shego because of her backhanded comments towards him, while snatching back the weapon. "Someday Shego, you won't be making any more meanie comments towards me. I will gain respect when I finally defeat my archenemy, Kim Possible; and when I conquer the world, every single person on this planet will look in awe upon the genius and might of Doctor Drakken!"

"If you want to gain yourself some respect, when not just give up villainy?" a distinctive female voice shouted from behind Drakken and Shego. Both villains span round and looked in surprise to see two teenagers - a red-haired girl and a blond-haired boy - at the entrance to the room they were in.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled. "And her sidekick who's name escapes me right now."

The blonde male turned to his female companion. "You would have thought he would remember my name after all our encounters", he said. "Is 'Ron Stoppable' really that forgettable?"

"Shego; distract Kim Possible, and make sure she doesn't get anywhere near this shrinking device", instructed Drakken.

"You just make sure you keep a hand on that thing", Shego replied back, powering up the bright green energy in her hands. She then faced her opponent and smirked. "Well Kimmie, I guess it's time to brawl again."

Without a response, the heroine known as Kim Possible jumped towards her arch-nemesis to attack first. As Kim tried to land a kick on her, Shego dodged by somersaulting backwards. She then swung her right leg at waist height towards Kim, but she managed to jump over that with ease.

As the two of them began in a more hand-to-hand style of combat against each other, Drakken turned his attention to the sidekick, known as Ron Stoppable, who was watching on from the entrance. As the young teenaged boy glanced in Drakken's direction, the blue-skinned villain began addressing to him; "Say hello to my little friend!" He pointed the weapon in his hand (which he could conveniently hold now without any sweat) towards Ron, and began firing powerful ray beams at him.

Ron Stoppable didn't know what this thing did, but he thought it would be a wise idea not to find out. With the greatest of reflexes - which usually came to fruition in 'I'm-being-attacked' situations - Ron dodged the first shot aimed at him.

Drakken kept on firing his weapon in Ron's vague direction, but never quite hitting him. If there was one thing Ron was highly skilled at in the field of hero work, it was in the art of 'escaping enemy attacks'. On this occasion, it also helped that the mad blue-skinned scientist wasn't very good at aiming.

"Hey, KP", Ron called out to Kim. "Any chance of some help here?"

"Kind of a bit busy at the moment, Ron", Kim replied back, as she dodged an attack from Shego before swinging a punch towards her.

As Ron continued to sprint around the room in circles while under fire from the shrinking ray weapon, a naked mole rat jumped out of one of Ron's trouser pockets. The little rodent took in his surroundings, with no one taking a notice of him. He then noticed his friend and owner, Ron, in trouble. With a determined look on his face, he moved quickly towards Drakken, and then began climbing up his right leg beneath his pants.

Drakken stopped shooting at Ron, as his face suddenly changed to one of confusion. He felt a weird tingling feeling slowly going up his body, and then suddenly realised what it was. "Something's moving around inside my clothes", he stated.

After a moment, the naked mole rat began to nibble him all over his body. "Ouch!" Drakken shouted. "What the… YOW!" He proceeded to try slap the 'pest' off him, but to no avail.

Eventually, through vigorous movement by Drakken trying to stop being bitten, he tripped over himself, knocking his arm against multiple contraptions from a nearby workbench. They all fell on him or surrounded him. One particular object - an ominous, smallish black, cuboid block - landed in front of Drakken.

"Booyah! Good job Rufus", Ron cheered to his pet friend. Rufus scrambled out of one of Drakken's sleeves, and gave a cheery squeak as he fisted the air in victory.

Ron picked up Rufus and ran over to the continuing battle between Kim and Shego, to try aid his best friend. "Kim, I'm coming!" he called out.

"I'm fine Ron. Watch out…" Kim began saying concernedly. But she was then tripped to the ground by Shego's low-level swing kick.

While Kim lay on the ground, Shego quickly turned to Ron and started firing green energy beams from her hands, causing him to retreat and hide behind some metallic tables.

"Now that's no fun. Come out from behind there, you wimp!" Shego jeered at Ron. But before she could strike at him again, Kim had got herself up, and took advantage of Shego being distracted by kicking her, foot first, in the back.

Shego managed to cushion her fall, and rolled over into a crouching position, ready to pounce at Kim again. "Sometimes Kimmie, you manage to be more annoying than your dopey sidekick", she said.

Kim didn't take kindly to that comment, and replied back, "I just hope your pride is ready for a beating from yours truly." She began to swing punches at Shego again, who easily blocked each of them.

While that was taking place, Drakken began to wake up from his very temporary unconsciousness. As his eyes opened - lying on his front - he looked up in front of him, to see the strange black cube that had landed in front of him a few moments before.

To the ordinary eye, it just looked like an unimportant little object, with nothing particularly remarkable about it. But this didn't feel like just any ordinary object to Drakken. He felt a strange force from it, almost as if it was calling to him… Ok, that last bit was probably just a delusional thought from Drakken's mind; but there was definitely some sort of power force that he had felt from it.

He took hold of the object, and began to stand up with it in his hand. It felt warm on the surface; possibly some sort of heat source on the inside? In all honesty, he wasn't totally sure why he had decided to pick it up. But he wanted to investigate further what this contraption was. Whatever had made Dr Drakken intrigued about it had made him more curious.

He took a small remote out of his pocket and pressed the single red button on the device. He then put it away again and proceeded to shout over to his sidekick. "Shego! We're going."

Shego blocked Kim a few more times before kicking her in the stomach, causing her to crash against the wall behind her. Shego started to walk towards Dr Drakken, and then realised he wasn't carrying the shrinking ray weapon, having left it on the floor behind him. "Uh, are you not going to bring that compression-thingy-mabob with you?" she asked.

"We don't need it anymore", Drakken answered.

"I thought you were all about taking over the world a minute ago?" And then she noticed the object he was carrying in his hand. "Why have you got that little square thing, Dr D?"

"It doesn't matter", Drakken snapped back in irritation. "Just blast the ceiling so that we can get to our escape transportation."

Shego grumbled for a quick moment, before obeying her boss's orders. She created a hole above them using her energy beam powers, creating enough room for their hovercraft to descend into the room.

As Dr Drakken and Shego got into the hovercraft and began to lift off, Kim and Ron ran over to the spot from which the two burglars had been before. As they looked up, Drakken leaned over the edge of his flying transport, and started addressing to them.

"Kim Possible", he yelled out, "you think you're all that, but you're not."

Kim noticed that there was no evidence of defeat or victory on Drakken's face. She knew he was clueless at times, but it wasn't one of his 'stupid blank' looks that he gave Shego whenever he had been cofuddled by her wit. It was just a cold, hard stare he gave towards Kim.

When the two villains had disappeared out of sight, Kim and Ron looked towards the shrinking ray device that had been left on the floor. Ron then turned to Kim and said, "Well, I guess we've stopped them and saved the world once again."

"But isn't it a little odd that the thing that Wade said they were going to steal was left behind by Drakken, as if deliberately?" Kim questioned. "And yet, I can't think why he would do that?"

A scientist in a generic white lab coat - known as Dr Cyrus Bortel - ran into the room, and then towards the teenaged duo. He then spoke urgently to Kim, saying, "Is all the equipment safe? Did Dr Drakken take anything?"

"The device that he was planning to steal is still here", Kim replied. "I would give this lab a thorough check. But I didn't notice Drakken take anything else."

"Oh, thank you Kim Possible!" Dr Bortel said with joy. "Who knows what would have happened if he had got his hands on the compression radiation device. He could have caused chaos!"

"Hey, no big. It's our normal sort of thing." Kim replied.

"If there's anything I could do in repayment to you…" Dr Bortel began.

"Well actually, I do have this science essay that I need to complete for tomorrow…" Ron started saying, but then Kim swiftly covered his mouth with her right hand.

"It's all cool, Dr Bortel. No favours are needed. But if you need anything, just call us", Kim quickly said before Ron could complete his sentence.

With that, she started to indicate Ron in the direction of the exit and pulled him along. As they disappeared from the room, Dr Bortel could hear the fainting sound of Ron saying, "come on Kim"...

* * *

Kim and Ron had taken a plane back to Middleton, through one of the many contacts they had made through their many adventures. A while ago, this particular contact had caught himself in the middle of a thunder storm and lost control of his previous plane. But thankfully Kim had been nearby to rescue him from the falling aircraft. So, feeling a sense of debt to her, he had offered to give them a lift back home from the mission the duo had just been on.

Currently, they were talking to their communication's guru, Wade, through the Kimmunicator. Wade was a child genius, who by the age of 10 had completed high school AND college, ending up with multiple first class honours in a number of different degrees. He wasn't one to brag though, and was quite happy helping Kim and Ron in their missions through inventing gadgets, running Kim's website, and controlling the ever growing contacts lists they had.

"Good job with the mission, Kim", Wade said.

"Thanks Wade", Kim replied with a humble smile.

"Thanks to Rufus, he was the one to stop Drakken from stealing the weapon and turning me into a mini-Ron", her goofy sidekick interjected. Rufus chittered happily at the recognition that he had just been given.

"Unfortunately, I have some less than good news", Wade said. "Looking at footage from security cameras, and after Dr Bortel had checked all the equipment, there was one thing that was stolen by Drakken and Shego."

"Oh no", said Kim, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "What did they steal exactly?"

"Not really sure", replied Wade. "It looked like a black, cube-shaped object in Drakken's hands. But I couldn't find any information about it."

"I thought you were meant to be a super-smart genius with hacking skills", Ron said.

"There's literally nothing. Not even the scientists have been able to work out what it was."

"Sounds like one mysterious object", said Kim.

"And if Drakken works out what it can do, we could be in a lot of trouble", Ron said concernedly.

"If the top scientists couldn't work out what it was, Ron, then I find it unlikely that Drakken is going to find out anything about it either", Kim stated. "And not all items from that scientific research centre are dangerous anyway."

"You can never be too sure, Kim", Wade inputted.

"Well just in case, can you find out their whereabouts and keep track of them?" Kim asked. "They'll create some new grand scheme anyway, so why not be ahead of the game."

"Will do", Wade replied. "Would you like me to set up a tracker on your Kimmunicator so that you have updates on where they are?"

"Please and thank you", Kim answered. With a thumbs up from Wade, the screen of the Kimmunicator turned off.

"Something doesn't feel right", Ron said nervously.

"Hey, I know we've very rarely let Drakken and Shego get away with anything, but it's not the first time…" Kim replied.

"I'm not on about that. I'm worried about the black cube they took."

"Stop worrying about that so much, Ron. You should know that even with his scientific skills, Drakken takes a while to work anything out. It shouldn't be too hard once we find out where they're headed to next."

"That's easy for you to say", said Ron. "This is different. Even my super-Ron senses can tell when something really bad is gonna go down."

"Hmm, trouble", Rufus said in agreement with Ron.

"At least you have lots of things to keep your mind off from it", Ron said to Kim.

"For example?" Kim asked.

"Well, there's your cheerleading, keeping Bonnie as far away from you as possible, and let's not forget about a certain Josh Mankey…"

"Hey, if anyone calls that needs saving, that's my first priority, and you know that. And surely you have something that can keep your mind away from thinking about this black object incident", Kim said.

"Well, not really", replied Ron.

Kim gave him a raised eyebrow to suggest otherwise. Ron then looked at Rufus, and said, "Well, I do have to look after my pal here to make sure he's fit and strong, just like me." Ron and Rufus gave each other a high-five.

Kim then spoke to Ron again; "That's something. And we've both got school work to do. You know what Mr Barkin is like with anyone that fails to meet his 'standards', never mind if they don't even finish their work."

"Yep, and I'm usually the one who gets the Barkin-fury first", Ron pointed out. "Anyway, when we get back, wanna hit Bueno Nacho?"

Kim smiled. "Sure, why not? I'm feeling a little peckish myself." Satisfied with that answer, Ron sat down in his seat and looked out of the plane window nearest to him.

Kim had deliberately kept Ron talking to stop him worrying about the black object sitch. She knew when he was stressed, he would talk a lot and have one certain thought stuck in his head for a long while. That was the last thing Kim wanted. But she couldn't deny she was also a little worried about the object Drakken had stolen. It seemed quite mysterious in the way Drakken had abandoned his original plan and had left without much of a reaction to that change. It seemed quite ominous in fact…

'Stop thinking like that', Kim thought in her mind. 'You're being just as bad as Ron now.' She decided to get her homework out of her backpack, to keep her mind off from the mission. It certainly wouldn't complete itself.


	3. Bueno Nacho

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Doctor Who. Disney owns Kim Possible, and Doctor Who is owned by the BBC._

* * *

So here is the second chapter! First chapter featuring both Kim + Ron, and the Doctor! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Time Sitch**

 **A Kim Possible/Doctor Who crossover**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

The entire ship was shaking furiously, and had been doing so for the past few minutes. Sparks were going off from different parts of the control panel in the centre of the room, while many areas of the wall and floor were beginning to set on fire.

This wasn't a totally strange concept to the Doctor. There had been a number of times in the past when he hadn't had total command of the TARDIS, but he couldn't remember it being as out of control as this. The last time he had no control of the ship was when it had fallen out of the Time Vortex into a parallel universe. The TARDIS had almost died on him then; so he was fearful of what might happen this time.

At the moment, he was still having trouble trying to get up and balance himself after another hard rock from the ship. As he managed to lean onto the control panel, he pulled the scanner screen towards him to see if the TARDIS could give him any information. But he could get nothing out of it; the screen was going haywire, with thousands upon thousands of Gallifreyan numbers and letters appearing and disappearing in seconds, in no coherent order.

The Doctor decided to try to fix up the controls of the TARDIS, so that they were arranged in a certain way to enable him enough time to set coordinates to stabilise himself in a time period, hopefully in his universe. He didn't care what exact moment of history at this point.

The Doctor wondered for a moment if this was the way his life would end; crashing down with his ship, like a captain on a sea vessel. But he quickly remembered the prophecy that had been given to him a while ago.

 _"_ _Your song is ending sir... It is returning. It is returning through the dark and then Doctor, oh, but then... He will knock four times."_

Who had told him that? It had been from a female human being. Her name began with a C… Carmen, that's it! That was on that bus adventure when he and the other passengers travelled through a wormhole to the planet San Helios.

Not that that bit of information mattered right now. All the Doctor knew was that he would not die on this TARDIS. Or certainly not right now in any case.

Suddenly, the TARDIS shuddered violently, causing the Doctor to fly over to the other side of the ship. The Doctor thought it felt like the TARDIS had just crashed through some sort of barrier…

* * *

A blue, British police box began to materialise into view at the back of a building, alongside a number of dumpsters and garbage bags. The transition didn't seem stable however, as it would disappear and then reappear a number of times, sometimes quite wildly. It finally materialised fully, but the noises it made sounded like it was heaving and groaning. The machine didn't sound like it was having a comfortable time.

The Doctor suddenly burst out of the TARDIS a second after it had 'landed'. He was coughing a lot, and the reason for this was shown by the smoke following the Doctor out of the TARDIS. He turned towards his ship, with a clear look of disgust on his face.

"What gives? What was that all about?" he started asking; partly to the TARDIS and partly as a rhetorical question for himself. He quickly ran back into the TARDIS, and a few moments later was backing out of it, using a red cylindrical fire extinguisher he had found to quench any last flames that were inside the ship.

A few whiffs of smoke continued to puff out, but at least the TARDIS wasn't trying to burn like a bonfire anymore. As the Doctor put down the fire extinguisher, he began to look around at his surroundings. His face was of uncertainty of where he was at that precise moment. He inhaled the air to test the atmosphere, and to smell it. He then licked a finger and pointed it upwards, which would have been pointless if a normal person had done that. But as he was the Doctor, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Definitely Earth", the Doctor commented. "Where and when exactly, is another question."

He ran back into the TARDIS to have a look at the scanner to get location details. Inside, it had got very dark, with only a tiny bit of dim light coming from the walls and the centre of the console. Thankfully, the TARDIS hadn't died completely; the back-up power had automatically come on as soon as it had landed.

However, it did mean that it would take days, maybe weeks, possibly even months to bring the TARDIS back to full power and have it in ship shape. This was dependent on if the Doctor was able to find the right energy source to refuel the TARDIS, and what things were needed if anything needed to be fixed.

Thankfully, there was enough power to continue working the scanner. The Doctor looked at the screen, hopeful for some proper answers. Unfortunately, what he saw was less than pleasing. The TARDIS couldn't seem to identify what time or place they were in.

"No…" the Doctor said. He sprinted out of the TARDIS, took his sonic screwdriver out, and began to hover it over the exterior of the ship.

He then flipped the handheld device upwards, being able to tell the results just by the few bleeps and buzzes it made, and the way the light at the tip registered. And the results didn't please the Doctor…

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed. This was bad news. The Doctor and the TARDIS had managed to kick themselves out of their own time vortex: again. If they had landed into another parallel universe, the screwdriver seemed to suggest it wasn't the one he had previously been to. Which was no surprise, as that one had to be sealed off permanently for the safety of all reality.

But the results suggested this wasn't just an accidental trip into an alternate timeline where there would be a similar Doctor, similar people to his universe, etc. Deciding to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, the Doctor went into the TARDIS and placed his sonic screwdriver into an entry point of the console. The scanner screen then showed all the information that the screwdriver had collected in detail.

The Doctor hadn't been hallucinating. The TARDIS had somehow managed to break through the barrier of the fabric of reality itself.

Many questions came to the Doctor's mind. How could there be another realm beyond the reality of 'his' multiverses? What damage had been caused by the TARDIS because of this? How many realms were there? Who would be affected, or how would all the realms in existence be affected? Was the damage reversible? Or was this caused by some other factor in play…?

The Doctor then realised he hadn't answered one of his first questions after landing. "First, where am I, and what year is this?"

The Doctor decided he needed to properly investigate the area he was in. No serious wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey situations were going to be solved if he just stood around asking questions to himself. No one was going to give him free answers in a copy of the Daily Mail.

The Doctor locked the TARDIS with his keys. Even if it wasn't going anywhere in the near future, he still didn't want people snooping around his home. He then walked round from the back of the building to get a better look of what this place was.

The first conclusion the Doctor made when he got to the front end of the building was that he was in the U. S. of A. The land of the Yankees. (Which in stricter terms would have meant just the northerners of the country; but being somewhat strangely British in his thinking, he didn't really care all that much.) He could tell it was America simply by the number of American flags raised up and flown on buildings and cars passing by. There were even a couple of people walking by with American flag symbols on their caps and "I Love USA" t-shirts. If there was one thing that didn't change in any universe or reality, it was the fact that Americans were very patriotic.

The Doctor turned around to face the building he had previously been at the back of with the TARDIS. It had round walls, with a sombrero-hat-styled roof on top of it. Alongside the building was a taco-inspired sign post.

This seemed to be a fast food Mexican-style restaurant. And now he was thinking about food, the Doctor realised he hadn't had anything to eat since before he had been on Mars a few hours ago.

"Well I am a little peckish, and I do need to do a little bit of sight-seeing", the Doctor said while smiling. "This seems like a good place to start."

He walked through the double doors, to be hit by the smell of a variety of Americanised-Mexican foods being prepared from the kitchen behind the counter. A number of booths were spread alongside the walls, each one next to a window.

The Doctor walked up to the counter, and studied the menu display hanging from above. A freckled, brown-haired boy, wearing round glasses, walked up to the till and spoke to the Doctor. "Welcome to Bueno Nacho. May I take your order?" he said in a very monotone manner.

The Doctor replied to the young man in a more cheery tone; "Hi! Could I have two tacos and a soda please? Oh, and do you have any chips?"

The young man blinked a couple of times in silent confusion.

"You know, those slices of potatoes cooked in fat? Absolutely gorgeous! Even better with salt and vinegar. And to round it off, having it served in wrapped newspaper. Beautiful!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about", the young staff member replied. "Do you mean tortilla chips or potato chips? If you want the latter, I suggest you go to the local Smarty Mart store."

The Doctor took a second to process this through his head, before he realised his mistake. "Oooh, pardon me! I forgot I was in America! Sorry about that. Yeah, too used to British life. I visit London quite a lot. Full of 'activity and life' you could say."

"I see. Unfortunately if you want fries, we've currently run out of them. The next batch will be ready in another 10 minutes", explained the young man, still in a very monotonic voice.

The Doctor thought for a moment before replying again. "Nah, I'll be alright thanks. Life's too short to wait 10 minutes for chippies. I'll just take the order as it is."

The staffer punched a number of buttons on the till, before the full price was displayed on the front of it. "That will be $6.99, sir", the young man stated.

The Doctor fumbled around in his brown coat pockets for a moment, before he realised he had no money on him. "Could you excuse me for a second? I'll be back shortly", he said. Without giving the young man a chance to reply, he quickly ran out of the restaurant, and sprinted over to a nearby ATM machine.

He whipped out his sonic screwdriver, and pointed it at the machine. In a few seconds, the Doctor had managed to override the ATM so that it gave him two $10 notes without the need of a bank account. He ran back into the restaurant, slapping one of the $10 notes in front of the till.

The spectacled-staff member's face didn't show any reaction to the Doctor's quick trip out of the building, and proceeded to take the money without saying anything. He gave the Doctor his change, and then passed over the food to him. "Have a muy bueno day", said the young man.

"Gracias…" The Doctor took note of the name on the boy's orange shirt. "… Ned." The Doctor grinned at him, and then walked away to find a table.

As soon as the Doctor was out of ear shot, Ned said to himself, "I really should stop wearing my tag. Too many strange people these days trying to be friendly".

The Doctor sat at one of the booths to the right of him. He found a newspaper lying on the table, and went straight to the date that it was printed for.

 _Sunday, September 21, 2003._

Not a particularly significant day to him, but it was something to go by. The name of the newspaper read 'The Examiner'. Underneath it was an article titled ' **BREAK-IN BY DRAKKEN** : Mad Scientist breaks into Top Science Research Centre'.

"Mad scientists? What a cliché", commented the Doctor. "But hey, I love the classics. Especially when I stop them from winning."

The Doctor then overheard a couple of teenagers chatting from the other side of the restaurant in another booth. They had almost finished eating, and were talking quite openly. But he still needed his enhanced hearing to hear them clearly.

"I've been thinking about that black cube; it's got to be a secret weapon. Why would it be so mysterious if there was nothing to hide from the public?" said a blond-haired boy.

"Ron…" said a red-haired girl, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What if it was holding a super-powered monkey statue that could make Monkey Fist completely OP?"

"Oh come on, Ron. Relax from the whole 'black cube thing' sitch. And if it were holding some monkey-based relic, wouldn't Lord Monty Fiske have found out about it already and stolen it for himself?"

"I'm just saying, KP, I believe there's something suspicious about that thingy-ma-whatsit."

"Look, first off, we need to concentrate on our school life", the red-haired teen asserted. "How is your history essay going?"

"Wait, we had a history essay to do as well?"

"Yeah; it was set two weeks ago."

"Oh no! I've completely forgotten about it! Been so stuck figuring out the paper we had to do for science."

"It would have helped if you had started both pieces of work earlier", the red-haired girl replied. "That way you could have balanced out doing both essays."

"That's not my style, Kim. You know how I roll; complete work the day before, get an average C-grade, and then completely forget about it."

As they got up from the table, the girl, known as Kim, said to her friend, "Well just to warn you, from what I've heard, apparently Miss Williams has been taken ill. So you know what that could mean for tomorrow…"

"Oh no! Mr Barkin is going to take over the history class!" the boy, called Ron, yelled.

"I mean, it's not for definite yet."

"Kim, it's always Mr Barkin who substitutes our classes. Face it, it's never anyone else."

They began to walk to the double doors; and just before they left, the Doctor managed to catch the blond-haired lad say, "Oh man. I'm going to be in so much trouble tomorrow…"

As they disappeared, the Doctor thought to himself, 'Well that was an interesting conversation to listen to.' He wondered who this Mr Barkin was. He sounded like a no-nonsense teacher based on the boy's reaction. They had also mentioned something about a black cube beforehand; did it have anything to do with the break-in of the science research centre?

'Perhaps the answers will come if I make myself busy. A good idea to become part of the community, I always say. Do I always say that? Well in principle it's a neat concept…'

The Doctor opened the newspaper, and turned to the 'job advertisements' page. One advert stuck out to him straight away.

 _URGENT. Substitute history teacher needed for tomorrow and the foreseeable future_. _Contact Middleton High, ASAP.'_

"So…" said the Doctor, with a grin appearing on his face. "History, and teaching. Sounds like my cup of tea."


	4. First Day At Work

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Doctor Who. Disney owns Kim Possible, and Doctor Who is owned by the BBC._

* * *

The third chapter is here! I was going to add another section to this chapter, but thought I had been long enough writing it. Hopefully you guys still have plenty to read from here. Next chapter might not be as long as the previous ones (although 'might' is an important word here; who knows how much detail I'll get into!). Anyway, without more delay...

* * *

 **Time Sitch**

 **A Kim Possible/Doctor Who crossover**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 ** _Monday, September 22, 2003 - Middleton High School_**

Kim went over to her locker - as per usual before lessons began - after arriving at school. It had been a quiet evening the day before, and Kim was quite glad she didn't have to rush in at the last minute like most times after missions.

She opened the locker door and began to sort out what she needed for her morning lessons. Taking up a large space of the locker was a computer, which had a printer connected to it. The computer had been set up by Wade to make it easier for Kim to receive her mission briefings while still in school. A few moments after she had opened her locker door, the screen flickered to life to reveal Wade himself.

"Hey Wade. What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Got a message from the scientific research centre that was broken into yesterday", Wade began. "They said they've just had a random visit from a scientist who claims to know what the black cube is all about. More specifically about what's inside it."

"Seems like strange timing for someone to turn up and only just saying they know something about it", Kim commented. "Anything dubious about this scientist?"

"As far as they can tell, she has legitimate identification and credentials", Wade said. "The only odd things about her are her dress sense and her weird personality."

"Pffft, never heard of that one before", said a familiar voice. Kim looked to her right to see Ron leaning against the neighbouring locker.

"Hey, Ron", Kim said. "Wade's calling about a scientist who knows something about the cube object that was stolen yesterday."

"They said they would appreciate it if you could come over again and talk to her as soon as possible", Wade said to Kim.

"Tell them as soon as school is finished, we'll come right over."

"Will do, Kim. Catch you later." And with that, the screen turned off.

"Seems like a coincidence that a scientist just suddenly turns up and claims to know what's what with this black cube", Ron stated.

"That's what I said myself to Wade", Kim said.

"Well it makes me more suspicious about this object and who might be behind it. What if this so-called 'scientist' is just trying to get their grubby hands on it for their own goals?"

"Wade said this person had the right credentials to walk into the scientific research centre. They would have noticed if she didn't know what she was talking about", Kim replied patiently. "You should probably be more concerned about your history essay at the moment. Got anywhere since yesterday?"

"Well, I did start it", Ron said. "As in, I've written the first paragraph. So I've only really introduced the subject of the essay. But at least it's something…?"

Kim was standing there with a raised eyebrow, while clutching her textbooks. But not to belittle Ron; he was her friend, and more than anything, she was concerned for him.

"I'm going to be in trouble, aren't I?" Ron said.

"Yeah, possibly", Kim said cautiously, without overstating the fact to make Ron feel worse. But he still gave a tired sigh in response.

"First period is going to start soon. Better get over to history", Kim said to Ron, keeping a happy face to try make the atmosphere less negative. Kim started to walk down the corridor to the history classroom, with Ron trudging along with her.

A dark-skinned, black-haired teenage girl ran up alongside Kim. Her name was Monique. She and Ron were Kim's two closest friends, with the three of them spending a lot of their free time in school with each other. Monique was especially great for Kim in scenarios where Ron was inadequate to talk with her about certain topics (although mostly not of his own fault).

"Hey, Kim", said Monique. "I've just heard that Miss Williams might be ill…"

"Yeah, we already know", Ron sighed. "And I'm going to be in trouble with Mr Barkin because I've done almost nothing with my history essay."

"Ron, did you forget about it?" Monique inquired.

"I might have done", Ron responded.

"You need to spend less time going to Bueno Nacho and binge-watching whole series of TV shows, or whatever takes your fancy. None of it is going to help with your school work." Between her and Kim, Monique was the less sympathetic out of the two of them with Ron. She also wanted him to do well, but was straighter to the point about his flaws.

"Hey, at least half of my 'free time' is spent helping Kim save the world", Ron replied back.

Kim smiled at Ron, and then turned to Monique. "I'm sure it'll be fine" Kim hopefully said. "Most of the time, Mr Barkin just shouts at Ron, and I'm sure he's used to that by now."

"But Ron's not even done half of his essay", Monique pointed out. "I think Mr Barkin is going to give him a bit more than just a roasting."

At that point, the bell rang, just as the three teens entered the classroom. They sat at their desks, which were in the second row from the back. The rest of the students in the class had already arrived, and were preparing themselves for another gruelling lesson with Mr Steven Barkin. Monique, Kim, and Ron each took out their books and paper. Out of the three of them, Ron's essay was quite evidently the barest.

As soon as everyone had prepared for the lesson, Mr Barkin marched into the room. He was a very muscular man, with piercing eyes, and a dark-coloured flattop haircut. He was often the substitute teacher for many of the classes at Middleton High. So often in fact, he was treated as a regular and practically recognised as a full-time teacher by the students. At times, he seemed to have some control over the administration and organisation of the school. He was a stickler for high-standard work; anything less than satisfactory for him, and you could say goodbye to top grades, and possibly free time if he decided people needed to redo their homework again.

Mr Barkin came to the front of the classroom and faced the students, with hands behind his back. He then took a deep breath before projecting loudly, "Ok, listen up people!"

All the students were now giving their full attention to Mr Barkin, with silence falling on the room. Mr Barkin then continued to address them; "Yesterday, Miss Williams reported that she had been taken ill…"

"We know", said the whole class in unison. News of Miss Williams being ill had spread like fire throughout the school.

"Let me finish", Barkin demanded. "She had reported in to say she was ill, and would be so for the foreseeable future. Therefore, there needs to be a substitute teacher for this history class…"

Ron groaned and laid his head in his hands on the desk, in preparation for the 'inevitable'. But what Mr Barkin said next was very much unexpected.

"On this occasion, I am not going to be taking charge of this class", Mr Barkin said. The class continued to stay in silence for a moment, processing this fact through their heads. A second later, everyone began to cheer in a mini-celebration. Amidst this, Ron cried out a "Hallelujah".

"Silence!" Mr Barkin shouted. The class fell into quietness again. He then continued; "There will be someone else taking over the classes. He simply goes by the name of 'The Doctor', but he seems to know his stuff." He then turned towards the door, and called out, "You may come in now."

A skinny man - in a dark-brown suit with blue pinstripes - entered the room, and gave a friendly smile towards his new class. "Hello", he said in a cheerful manner. He sported sideburns and had wild, stuck-up hair. He was also wearing cream-white Converse All Star trainers, which seemed a little odd to the class. However, if Mr Barkin wasn't rebuking him for his dress sense, then the students didn't really care either. With the number of teachers falling foul of something every other week, Mr Barkin probably just wanted someone with some knowledge to help take the work load off him.

"This is 'The Doctor' ", Barkin stated. "I hope you give him a warm welcome. If anyone even steps a little bit out of line with him, you'll have to answer to me", he said threateningly.

"I don't think that's going to happen", said the gentleman known as 'The Doctor'. He continued to smile and seemed to be naturally friendlier, compared to Mr Barkin, who couldn't have been a further polar opposite.

"Well, I shall let you do your work", Mr Barkin said. He then walked out of the room without another word, and closed the door behind him.

The Doctor instantly went into action. "So", he started saying as he grabbed a piece of chalk and began writing on the black board, "my name, as already mentioned, is the Doctor." When he turned back to the class, he had written his name on it.

"Doctor who?" Monique asked.

The Doctor chuckled a little, and then pointed to her and answered, "You're not the first one to ask that." He then started walking around the room and said, "Just the Doctor."

He then paused for a moment. "I feel like I should start asking who's who in this class of mine. Wouldn't do at all if I had to start calling you 'Thing One', or 'Thing Two', or 'Thing Twenty Three'…" He then turned to look at Monique again, and asked, "So may I enquire you for your name?"

"Monique", she responded.

"That's a wonderful name", the Doctor said. "The Greek meaning for that name is of one being an 'advisor', and of one to be 'wise' through the French language. I suspect you are quite a confident and head-strong person, based on you asking me directly about my name. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the sort of person people took sound advice from."

"I'd like to think I'm a person to be trusted", she replied. She and Kim shared a smile and a look of recognition of that fact between them. Even though Kim had faced many tricky situations through her missions, she always went back to Monique whenever she needed advice. Especially to do with her personal life, school life, and crushes. Battling against Shego and talking to Josh Mankey were two totally different things, with Kim being more afraid of the latter.

The Doctor noticed Kim sitting next to Monique, and said, "I think I've seen you somewhere before."

Kim replied, "Really…? Ah, well, it could be because of having appeared in the news a few times to do with helping other people."

"Oh, of course!" the Doctor exclaimed, seeming to show some awareness. "I think I have read things about you recently in a number of newspapers, to do with saving the world. Pretty good stuff for someone of your age."

"No big really", Kim replied, being as modest as possible.

"Your name? Just to jog my memory" the Doctor said.

"Kim Possible."

"Nice to meet you Kim", the Doctor replied. He then said, "I just thought; you have a companion that accompanies you on your missions…"

"That would be me", Ron piped up, waving his left hand to make sure he got the Doctor's attention.

"Ah yes, I recognise you now. And what's your name?"

"Stoppable. Ron Stoppable", Ron said, trying to act cool and chill, but not quite managing to pull it off.

The Doctor didn't seem to take notice of this strange acting from Ron; he just responded, "Good to meet you, Ron." The Doctor smiled at him, and then walked over to his desk.

"Did you guys have any previous homework set?" the Doctor asked the class.

Everyone remained silent, and then one stereotypically-nerdy student raised his hand and said, "We had an essay that was due in for today." Instantly, all eyes in the room turned to him, with dagger stares coming from all the students.

"Really?" the Doctor said, "Let's have a look at what they were about", indicating to the nerdy kid to see his essay.

The student passed his papers over to the new substitute teacher, who flicked through all the pages at rapid speed. The Doctor looked at the front page again, and then said, "American History? Do you guys do much history from other eras and cultures?" The Doctor hadn't really paid much attention to the specific subject that the students had had to write about, but he seemed to have caught the gist of it. And clearly this teacher didn't favour 'American History' that much.

The Doctor dropped the essay to the floor, and then quickly moved over to the blackboard again. "Tell you what, let's take a look at the Romans", he said with a sudden twinkle in his eye. The students looked on in confusion, but also in awe, at the pace which the Doctor was suddenly going at. He rubbed off his name from the board, took a chalk stick, and then quickly wrote, ' _Romans_ '. He drew a circle around that word, and then turned back to the class.

"So… Romans", the Doctor began. "What do you all know about them?" He continued to stride around the room while waiting for replies, and seemed to be almost impatient for them to answer.

The Doctor decided to choose a random student after a few seconds of no one responding. He pointed at a girl who had a shoulder-length, brunette shag-styled haircut. "You", he said.

The girl looked up from smoothing her nails with a nail file, clearly not wanting to be in the class. She was not interested in the lesson, not even with Mr Barkin out of the way.

"Who, me?" she responded.

"Well, yes. I'm not exactly pointing at the jolly green giant, am I?" the Doctor said, countering her 'couldn't care less' attitude.

She sighed, and then answered, "They wore funny hats and had weird fashion senses."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and asked, "May I ask what's your name?"

"Bonnie Rockwaller", she replied, in a manner as if the Doctor was meant to know who she was.

"Right, Bonnie, I'm going to need a little bit more to work on than just 'they wore strange clothes' ", he said. He then added, "As it happens, the 'funny hats' you're referring to are the helmets worn by the soldiers. And as for the clothes, they would be quite practical for some of the warmer areas of Italy or other hot countries. Not so much Britain, although I guess that's where the trousers come in…"

"Excuse me, but what are 'trousers'?" Bonnie asked.

"Damn it, I keep forgetting this is America", said the Doctor, as he facepalmed himself. "Sorry, I meant 'pants' for you lot."

"Whatever", Bonnie responded in a dismissive manner, going back to taking care of her precious nails. The Doctor rolled his eyes, but decided to not bother questioning her anymore. The rest of the class were still giving him enough attention that he could work with.

"Anyone else?" the Doctor openly asked the whole class. "Come on, I know main American history for you guys has only really been since the mid-18th century, but you must know something about the Romans."

"If I remember correctly, they had a large empire that spread from Britain, all the way down to North Africa and Israel", Monique piped up.

"Yes, they did at the peak of their powers", the Doctor exclaimed. "Good start! Let's keep rolling", he encouraged the students.

"The Romans had a republic form of government, before they became an 'empire' ruled by a single emperor", Kim stated.

"Correct", the Doctor said. "If we're going to be technical, the first form of government they had was of a monarchy, with the people voting for who was to be the next king each time the previous one popped their cogs. Then Ancient Rome became a republic, etc. Other than that extra fact, you were spot on."

The Doctor decided to turn to Ron and see if he had any answers. "I feel like you must know something about the Romans, Ron."

Ron looked a little surprised, and said, "Err, really?"

"Of course! You must be itching to get some facts out of your mouth", the Doctor said.

Ron laughed nervously, and then said, "I'm not sure I'm clever enough to give you any good answers, Doc".

"Hey, look, don't you worry", the Doctor responded. "I don't think you could do any worse than Miss Rockwaller over there."

"Did someone say my name?" Bonnie called from across the room. The Doctor ignored her and kept looking patiently at Ron.

"Well", Ron began. "According to myth, the city of Rome was founded on April 21, 753 BC, by twin brothers called Romulus and Remus…"

"Yes…" said the Doctor, putting his hands in his pockets, suggesting he wanted to hear more from Ron.

"Who were apparently descendants of the Trojan hero, Aeneas, who was written a lot about in Roman mythology and was treated as the first hero of Rome…"

"Go on."

"And Romulus and Remus were saved and raised by a female wolf - when they were babies - away from the clutches of Amulius, who was king of Alba Longa."

"Excellent knowledge, Ron!" exclaimed the Doctor, who was clearly pleased with the stuff the blond-haired teen knew about. "What about the 'actual' origins of Rome?"

"Well, Rome grew from settlements around a ford on the river Tiber", Ron stated. "When it started as a village, it was probably founded sometime in the 8th century BC, but possibly as far back as the 10th century BC, by members of the Latin tribe of Italy."

"Brilliant", the Doctor said, walking back to the board. "We have a Roman-history enthusiast over here."

Kim was quite shocked that Ron had been able to say that much about Roman history (and for that matter, a bit of Roman literature). She quickly leaned over to talk to him and asked, "Where did that all come from, Ron? You seem to know a lot on this subject."

"Just watched a film called 'Gladiator' ", he casually replied. "It's a sick movie, and it got me interested in that part of history. So I thought I would do a little bit of research, just out of curiosity."

"I presume you also checked up on the accuracy of the film itself?" Kim inquired.

"Yeah. There's quite a bit of it that's been made to be narratively more compelling. But Roman history is still awesome!"

"If you ignore the brutal assassination of leaders and emperors, slavery, and slaughtering of many innocents who weren't fighting against the Roman Empire", Kim pointed out.

"True", Ron admitted, "But it's still an awesome part of history, nevertheless."

Kim just smiled back, happy that Ron had managed to study a subject properly, as well as making it one of his obsessive interests that this time would actually help him with his school grades.

The Doctor had returned to the front of the classroom, ready to deliver a bundle of information to the class. "Tell you what", he said to the students. "As we've just had Ron talk about the formation of Rome, let's start from the very beginning…"


	5. A Sudden Visitor

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Doctor Who. Disney owns Kim Possible, and Doctor Who is owned by the BBC._

* * *

Welcome to the fourth chapter! We already know Dr Drakken and Shego are in this crossover. But we get to introduce our final main villian in this entry! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review what you think so far!

* * *

 **Time Sitch**

 **A Kim Possible/Doctor Who crossover**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Shego arrived at Drakken's lair in her green-coloured Porsche 911, after having to battle through the early morning rush hour of people travelling to work and kids going back to school. She had considered using her plasma powers to fry up a few of the other cars in front of her so she could go on her merry way, but she had decided to hold back. Shego didn't want to push her luck; even if the cops were too scared to apprehend her, any action she took in the open would give them an excuse to call 'Kimmie'. And Shego was only willing to fight her within working hours, not in her own [lack of] spare time.

Not that being stuck in traffic was free time really, but it would have been a real inconvenience to fight Kim Possible before even being properly ready for another day at the office.

Shego drove her car along a small side-road, leading to the face of a rocky cliff. As she got closer, a secret entrance opened that led to the inside of the cliff. When Shego had driven through the opening, the entrance closed off again, leaving no trace to the public of there ever being a hint of it being a villain's secret hideout.

Inside, near the entrance Shego had just driven through, was a fairly substantial-sized garage that could have kept more than one car inside. The height of the ceiling also allowed tall, big vehicles to be stored in the space provided, which made it convenient for Drakken to store any giant robots or other similar transportation devices that he had stolen on previous endeavours.

Shego parked her car in the middle of the garage, and then exited it before walking off to find Dr Drakken. A number of henchmen were already doing their morning shifts. Or were they forced against their will to carry on over from yesterday evening? She wasn't quite sure sometimes, but she knew that Drakken had stayed behind in his lair after they had returned from the scientific research centre. Shego didn't want to run errands for her boss throughout the night just because of his obsession with the black cube he had taken instead of the shrinking device.

Speaking of which, Shego was still confused over why Drakken had changed his mind with what he was stealing. She now had no idea what he wanted. Even with the stupid schemes he usually devised, at least she understood why they were flawed. But he didn't seem to have a plan now. If he did, why was he not telling anyone else?

Shego remembered yesterday evening, when Drakken was giving his full concentration to the black cube, and very little attention to others around him. She had asked him if she could finish early for the day if there wasn't anything else he needed her for…

"Fine, whatever", Drakken had responded.

"Thanks Dr D… Hey, don't tire yourself out, will ya?" Shego had said jokingly. But no response had been given back to her.

At the time, Shego had just shrugged her shoulders and gone home. But she wondered if Drakken was still in his office working. She decided that would be the first place to look for him.

As she walked along a long corridor - which was cut out of the rocks like a mini canyon - Shego saw ahead one of Drakken's goons walking out of the office at the other end. She went over to him and asked, "Is my crazy obsessive boss still in there at the moment?"

"Yes he is", the henchman replied. "Dr Drakken worked throughout the whole night, and shows no sign of stopping. Me and the other guys haven't had a break or any sleep, and I'm not sure we have that much energy left to keep us going."

"Not my problem", Shego said dismissively. "Now move along before I have to report to Dr D that you're not putting enough effort in", she added.

Without another word, the henchman shot off the opposite way to Shego, down the corridor. Being able to take command of them was one of the perks of being a 'sidekick' to Drakken. Although Shego suspected they were more afraid of her than of him; for one thing, she was the one with the super powers that could cause a lot of pain to others.

Shego went over to the two large doors leading into the laboratory-styled office of Dr Drakken. She opened one of them and poked her head through. It wasn't hard to look for Drakken; he was slap bang in the middle of the room, looking at the cuboid object through a large magnifying mechanism. She had no idea what he was wanting to find, considering the object was big enough to see, and it was right in front of his face.

"Hey, yo, Dr D", Shego said to try to gain his attention.

"Not right now, Shego, I'm still busy", Drakken responded. "I thought you had gone home for the evening?"

"It's 9am", she stated. "Time seemed to pass you by, didn't it?"

Drakken suddenly looked up from the piece of equipment he was looking through, and turned to Shego. "Really?" he bemoaned. "I've not got any closer to finding out what this stupid thing is", he said, slamming his fist against the table holding the magnifying contraption and the black cube.

"Well that was a waste of time, wasn't it", Shego said. "Then again, so are most of your plans for conquering the world."

Drakken gave a low growl, and walked over to Shego. "My patience is growing thin as it is, Shego. I don't need you making me step over the line."

"What line?" Shego asked, while getting a cup of coffee from the coffee machine that been prepared earlier by another henchman. "Would you hurt poor little ol' me?" she teased sarcastically.

"I would dock your pay for any amount of time I'd want, that's what I would do", Drakken said to her.

"Be still my beating heart", Shego replied. She didn't care much for his threats, as she knew Drakken needed her to keep things around here ticking over smoothly. He knew this fact as well. All he could do was give a 'humph' and turn back to his work.

Shego went over to sit on a nearby sofa, which was set near Drakken's main desk. The desk held the coffee machine, his computer, and other random bits and bobs.

"You must have some ideas what this thing could be? Your imagination is weird enough to create stupid plans, so why not give some guesses!" Shego said. "And you've not explained to me yet why you took this object in the first place."

Drakken moved away from the magnifying apparatus and picked up the cuboid object. He still continued to look at it closely, while he walked around the room.

"I've not been able to find a single clue of what this contraption is supposed to be. Absolutely nothing", he stated.

"No 'Made in China' label on the bottom of it?" Shego said.

"No. I don't even know where or how it was made", Drakken exclaimed. "And I've tried opening it every way I could do, but it won't stir."

"Are you sure you've tried every way, Dr D?" Shego asked.

Drakken stuttered for a few moments, before replying, "Well, no, I haven't tried it out on the laser beam device yet. But that would be preposterous! The cube would surely be destroyed if I used such powerful equipment on that object."

"What have you got to lose?" Shego interjected. "Nothing else has worked anyway. The worst that's going to happen is that the cube is destroyed, and you can stop getting obsessed over it and get back to your normal world domination plans." She then reflected for a second before saying, "I mean, your plans are not really normal, but at least it would be back to the usual."

Drakken took a breath to calm himself, and then went over to one of the sides of the room. Against the wall was a massive piece of cloth material covering a large device. Drakken took hold of a corner of it, and then pulled it down to reveal a colossal laser cutter. Even though the back of his mind was still questioning why he was so persistent with finding out what this small object was, he was willing to risk destroying it to vainly try to discover its purpose.

He placed the cube inside a firm, steel cabinet, which was itself surrounded by heavy-duty glass panes. He sealed the cabinet hatch and closed the glass entryway, before moving over to the control panel. He then set up the switches to prepare powering up the laser cutter. As soon as all this was done, he hovered his finger over a big red button, and hesitated for a moment, looking like he was having second doubts. But all that disappeared quickly, and he pressed the button before he could change his mind.

Instantly, a powerful beam of red light plunged through a small hole in the steel cabinet, aimed at the cube object inside. It continued its non-stop firing for about half a minute, until Drakken decided to turn the machine off.

He quickly ran over to unlock the glass door, and then went to open the steel cabinet hatch. Just as he took out the object, he realised that he should have worn some protective wearing. Because it was still very hot. Which caused him to juggle it around comically before letting it fall onto a nearby table.

After a moment of cooling his hands in cold water from a nearby tap, he took a proper look at the cube object. Somehow, it had survived Drakken's most powerful laser beam contraption, without even a scratch. Drakken looked a little more than just disappointed, to say the least.

"B… b… BUT HOW?!" he cried out. "That's impossible!"

"Well obviously not", Shego commented.

"How could one minuscule object be able to withstand the force of my laser beam device?" Drakken cried out in despair.

"Clearly made of some good stuff", Shego said.

"And you're not helping, Shego", Drakken shouted.

"Whoa, don't take your temper out on other people for your own problems, Dr D", Shego said in a motherly tone, just to annoy Drakken even more.

He turned towards his assistant, and started to walk towards her slowly. "I don't care how long this takes. I will find out what this object is all about. I will use all of my own resources if I have to, as long as I get to discover what the potential of this thing is."

"Is it really worth that much? To waste that much time on it?" Shego questioned him.

"Absolutely. I felt the raw power emulating from the cube when I first laid my eyes on it", Drakken said.

"So, you had nice, cuddly feelings? No solid proof of anything about it? Sounds a bit wishy washy to me", Shego said.

"If you hadn't been busy fighting Kim Possible, you would have felt the energy coming from the cube, and then you wouldn't be speaking so ignorantly about it", Drakken stated.

"I have to agree with the big man on this one; that is a very powerful object indeed", a new, unknown voice said behind the villains.

They spun around in surprise, to see a female figure standing in the shadows at the doorway of Drakken's office. "And potentially dangerous in the wrong hands", said the woman as she stepped out of the shadow, to reveal a dark, ominous smile on her face.

The visitor carried a black umbrella, which was currently placed pointing downwards on the ground. Her clothing was very 19th century-esque, including a plum-coloured jacket that puffed up at the shoulders; a high waisted skirt that went down to ankle length; and a blouse with a cameo brooch just under her throat. She also wore black ankle boots, which had a sharp toe on each of them, and tapered heels. She had pronounced cheek bones, had light-blue eyes, and her hair was black, like her boots and umbrella. Even though it was done in an up-do, her hair was still somewhat wild and free, and on the verge of going completely out of control. If she had been currently wearing a hat, she could have looked like a villainous version of Mary Poppins.

"Who's this? And how did she get in here unnoticed?" Drakken started asking. "I said I wanted no salespeople. Shego, teach her some manners and show her the exit", he demanded.

"I wouldn't call myself a salesperson strictly. But I do want to offer a proposition", the unknown visitor said.

"Yeah, well we don't want to join the Jehovah Witnesses or Mormons either. So my proposition is you leave, or I'll have to bargain with you using pain", Shego said.

"Tsk tsk. I wouldn't do that if I were you", the mysterious newcomer said.

Shego had ignored her, and was already charging towards her, intending to drive the visitor out of the lair. But if Shego had been less brash and had analysed the woman's body language, she would have taken more care in her approach with confronting her.

The woman remained calm and relaxed while facing Shego's charge. At the last moment, she spun round to avoid being clobbered, and stuck out her umbrella at knee height to trip over the green-cladded opponent.

Shego took a hard tumble onto the floor. She took a moment to pick herself up and catch her breath, before starting to swing punches at the unwanted guest.

The woman managed to block or dodge each of Shego's attacks, using a mixture of her left arm and her umbrella as defence. After a while, she punched straight into Shego's right cheek, before pulling her forwards. The visitor then moved behind Shego while she was off-guard, and gave a final wallop on the back of her head. This time it truly knocked Shego out for the count, and she landed with a heavy thud on the floor.

Drakken had been watching on from his desk. He was impressed that this person had managed to take down Shego without breaking a sweat. Not even Kim Possible had managed to defeat her so easily. He walked over to the new lady, showing no intent on battling her.

"Very impressive", Drakken said. "You managed to defeat a super-powered person single-handedly. My assistant rarely losses so comprehensively."

"Well, if she hadn't be so cocky and had taken a few more seconds, she would have had a chance", the woman stated. "I'm not exactly the universe's greatest fighter. What I do have is brains", she said tapping the side of her head, "if a little mad on the odd occasion."

"Yes, the mind can be a very powerful tool. I use my own genius to create inventions for my villainous schemes", Drakken declared.

At this point, Shego had woken up and was slowly picking herself up. As soon as she heard Drakken say that last sentence, she began to retort back; "Come on Dr D, stop bigging yourself. When has your 'genius' ever helped you succeed in your poorly-put-together plans?"

"Shego... not right now", Drakken muttered over to her. "I'm trying to look good in front of our visitor here."

"Oh don't worry about it, sweetie", said the mysterious woman to Drakken, in a highish-pitched voice. "I'm sure that massive brain of yours will help you in succeeding if you just keep dreaming big", she said as she lightly fist-bumped Drakken's upper arm.

Drakken was a little confused to begin with. He was always wary when people gave him 'compliments'. Shego was particularly good at that sort of thing; Drakken would only realise a few moments after each 'compliment' that it was actually a disguised insult. But this woman hadn't even met him for 5 minutes yet. So surely she wouldn't be giving him backhanded compliments without knowing more about him? Drakken decided to take what the woman said as some encouragement given to him…

"May I ask what your names are?" said the woman, as she twirled around the room slowly.

"My name is Doctor Drakken", the blue-skinned mad scientist declared proudly. "And this is my wonderful assistant, Shego", he added, as he wrapped his arm around Shego's neck in a 'forceful-friendly' manner, trying to look good in front of the visitor.

"Great. Now the formalities are over, let's quickly move on to why I'm here", the woman said swiftly. Drakken had been about to ask the lady for her name, but had been cut off from bringing up his question. No matter; he would wait until later on.

"Is this to do with the black cube that I had been studying?" Drakken inquired.

"So it happens, yes. Why, do you have it?" asked the lady in a joking manner, knowing full well she had seen and heard Drakken and Shego talk about it earlier.

"Yes, I do have it. And no, I'm not giving it over to you, if that's what you're thinking. It's in my possession now, and I'll do what I please with it", Drakken said.

"Oh come on, don't be a spoil sport", said the woman. "That really should be mine anyway…"

"Clearly not if it's now in my hands", Drakken proclaimed.

"Ok, technically, it's a piece of Time Lord technology", the mysterious woman stated. "But as that's my people, I'm sure I have some right to handling these devices…"

"Wait, you're a what?" Drakken asked.

"I've just said, a Time Lord. A race of people from the planet Gallifrey, who ran the whole 'space and time' thing", the woman explained dismissively, as if it wasn't a surprising fact.

"You're an alien?!" Drakken yelled.

"I guess so from your perspective. But to me, you're the alien", she said.

"If I'm honest, I'm wondering why you call yourself a 'Time Lord'. That sounds a bit male-centred, don't you think?" Shego said.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask the top dogs at Time Lord HQ", the woman said, quickly breezing over the matter. "Personally, I prefer to be called a 'Time Lady' anyway. I quite like being a bit old-fashioned."

"Ok. If we're going to carry on, may I suggest a deal?" Shego said.

Both Drakken and the 'time lady' gave their full attention to Shego.

"How about we both work together and use this cube object, whatever it's meant to be used for? And in return this 'time lady' can explain to us what it's exactly meant to do."

"But Shego! I was going to use this for our own plans!" Drakken said in despair.

"Dr D, we don't even know what it is yet. If this woman is right about it being a piece of her race's technology, then it's a safe bet to ask her to explain it to us."

Drakken looked towards the time lady, who now had a subdued, somewhat mischievous grin on her face. "Do we have a deal?" she said.

Drakken gave a sigh, before replying in a huff, "Oh, fine then."

The time lady looked particularly pleased about the agreement they had just made. She quickly strutted over to the table which the black cube had last been left. She picked it up, and walked back to Drakken's desk. She promptly sat down in his office chair, and then prepared to give the explanation.

"You see this fairly average looking block in my hand?" the time lady asked rhetorically. "Inside it is the Eye of Harmony, the power source which fuels up the time machines that were made by my people."

Drakken's eyes became wider. His face certainly indicated he had grown some interest at the idea of powering up a potential time machine. "Carry on", he said.

"The Eye of Harmony is created by suspending time around a star that is in the act of becoming a black hole", the time lady said. "It's the sort of thing that would eat up the whole world if opened exposed. This cube is made of a rare resistant material from the galaxy Gallifrey was once a part of; and even then it's only able to hold the current Eye of Harmony inside because the suspended supernova needs more 'energy' to power a whole TARDIS. At the moment, it's too weak."

"Before you slap out more information, what is a 'TARDIS'?" Shego asked.

"The time machine us Time Lords created. 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space'. Anyway", the time lady continued, "the only way we can get the Eye of Harmony back to its original state is through the use of the Hand of Omega."

"Oh come on. This is starting to sound as complicated as Drakken's plans", Shego said.

"Patience, darling", the time lady said. "The Hand of Omega is one of two stellar manipulators that turned stars into supernovas. Which makes it useful for creating lots of Eye of Harmonies. However, as there's already an Eye of Harmony in my hand, I could adjust the mechanics of the Hand of Omega so that it would only need to re-power the thing inside the cube."

For the past few minutes, Drakken had been listening carefully and nodding his head in understanding. He now decided to ask a question; "So, do you currently have this 'Hand of Omega'?"

"Unfortunately, no", the time lady replied. "I lost it while traveling to Earth, just like I initially lost this little thing", she said waving the black cube around. "I do have a couple of clues as to where it could be. Which is where you could possibly help me, using your expert 'breaking-in' skills."

Drakken scratched his chain for a moment. "You said these devices helped power up your people's 'TARDISes'?"

"Indeed", the time lady answered.

"If we retrieved this 'Hand of Omega', and brought it back to you, would you care to build a time machine for us?"

"I was always intending to build a time machine anyway", the time lady replied, in a suspiciously over-dramatic way for Shego's liking. "I guess why not?"

"Excellent!" Drakken exclaimed, while also starting to squeal excitedly. "You wouldn't believe the ideas I'm having right now, Shego."

"Would they be anything to do with getting rid of Kimmie and taking over the world?" Shego asked without hesitation.

"…how did you guess?" Drakken asked cluelessly. The only response he got was Shego giving herself a facepalm, out of irritation.

"You have some 'adversaries' of your own then?" the time lady asked.

"Yes. They're the teenage team duo known as Kim Possible and…" Drakken paused, and tried to remember the other hero's name. "Hey, Shego, can you remember the sidekick's name?"

"Nope. I just call him the buffoon, or variations on the word 'wimp' ", Shego answered.

"Anyway, they always arrive to stop me each time I'm about to bring my schemes to fruition. It's not fair how they always win", Drakken moaned.

"We've all been there, pal", said the time lady in an over-the-top sympathetic manner. "Even I've had a few failures in my time." She then seemed to drift off in thought, as if remembering certain memories from her past.

Drakken then decided it would be a good time to ask for the time lady's name. "I forgot to ask you earlier", (he hadn't forgotten at all; he just didn't get the chance because she cut in to move the conversation along), "and pardon my rudeness for that. What may I have the honour of addressing you as?"

The newcomer sat up, with a mischievous - and almost evil - grin growing on her face. "Well I hate formal names. How about Missy…?"


	6. What Is This Stuff?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Doctor Who. Disney owns Kim Possible, and Doctor Who is owned by the BBC._

* * *

Here is the fifth chapter! Some proper interaction between the Doctor and Kim + Ron, outside of the class environment! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Time Sitch**

 **A Kim Possible/Doctor Who crossover**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Lunch period had arrived for students at Middleton High, and everyone rushed out of their classes to have lunch, go outside, or to complete some sort of task. Kim and Ron walked over to their lockers to put their stuff away.

"What do you think of the new history teacher?" Ron asked.

"He seems pretty cool. Don't forget he's only the 'substitute' teacher", Kim said.

"I know, Kim, but considering how long most of our school's teachers are out for, he's probably sticking around for a while", Ron said.

"True", Kim acknowledged. "He seems to be already engaging the students…" she said, deliberately looking at Ron.

"He's doing more than helping us 'engage', Kim. He's making history awesome!" Ron declared. "He made that summary of the Romans this morning so interesting."

"I'm not gonna lie, his presentation on Roman history was a fascinating introduction to the subject", Kim said. "He seems to know so much, and we've only covered the surface. He must be a specialist in that era of history."

"I have a funny feeling he just enjoys and knows so much about history in general", Ron said. "Imagine how much he must have studied to get so much information in his head."

"Well, I guess he's not called 'The Doctor' for nothing", Kim said.

"Speaking of his 'name'", Ron said, "Why would he introduce himself as that to the class?"

"I'm not sure", Kim replied. "I guess it's a formal title we need to address him by, like we call Barkin 'Mr Barkin'."

"But we still say Barkin's surname. Most doctors would also be referred to by their second name, like 'Doctor Smith'. So why is this teacher just called 'the Doctor'?"

Before Kim could answer, a certain irritating voice called out over to the two teenagers. "Are you both seriously sad enough to talk about this new substitute teacher?"

It was Bonnie Rockwaller, the girl who had shown complete disinterest in the lesson the Doctor had taught that morning. She considered herself to be top of the 'food chain' at Middleton High, and always made sure no one would try to tip her off that perch. But Kim just saw her as a brat full of bad attitude.

They had been rivals since at least middle school, when Kim had first joined the cheerleading squad, and had quickly outranked Bonnie to become the leader. Bonnie was always the first one to throw insults or snidely comments towards the other person. But Kim did have her moments when she could give a good comeback, and therefore leave Bonnie having to tread carefully so as not to look like a fool to the rest of the school.

Bonnie strutted over to them. "He's just another dispensable substitute teacher. He'll become ill through food poisoning or some other odd thing, just like the rest. So I wouldn't get too attached to your new chum", she retorted, in particular towards Ron.

"Hey, don't dis the new guy", Ron answered back.

"Oh sorry Ron, I didn't realise you had a man crush on him", Bonnie said mockingly.

"The Doctor deserves a lot more respect than you ever do, Bonnie", Kim said. "Don't you have 'gossip' to stir up and the 'food chain' to take of?"

Bonnie turned her back towards them, as she flicked her hair around. "Come back to me when you start sitting with the cool people on the senior table", she said, as she walked away to the cafeteria.

Ron could see the anger starting to brew from Kim. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Let it go, Kim. You know you're just as popular as Bonnie, if not more so."

He wasn't lying. Bonnie may have been the face of 'popularity' at Middleton High; but Kim was just as favoured in the school by almost everyone (minus Bonnie herself). After all, Kim was the leader of the cheerleading squad, top of the class in most subjects, and a general all-round nice person to people. She occasionally fell into the trend of the food-chain herself, but hadn't been blinded anywhere near to the same extent as Bonnie. Ron as her best friend was proof of that.

"I don't understand how someone can go around acting like that", Kim said.

"Bonnie will remain a mystery", Ron said. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, Kim."

At that moment, Monique came over to Kim and Ron. Monique noted the grumpy look on Kim's face. "Bonnie again?"

"Yep", Kim replied.

"Come on, let's get some lunch. This girl here will help you forget all about your troubles", Monique stated, implying herself.

The three of them began walking down the corridor to the cafeteria hall. Most of the people who had gone for lunch were already sitting at tables eating their food. Although 'food' was a strong word for something that looked like a greyish slop to most students.

The queue by now had thinned down, so it wouldn't take long for Kim, Ron and Monique to collect their meal. But just as they entered the hall, they saw two gentlemen standing near the food displays…

* * *

"This is the cafeteria, where meals by the school are provided here to fill people up with protein, fibre, and other essential goodness to keep up a working man's energy levels", Steve Barkin said to the Doctor, who was standing next to him studying the food. "Most staff members usually bring their own lunches, but as a teacher, there is a special selection prepared if at any point you decide to come here to eat."

"It's a good thing, because I forgot to bring my packed lunch box today", said the Doctor passingly.

If truth be told, the Doctor had deliberately gone to the cafeteria for lunch. He didn't want to be stuck in a stuffy staff room where only polite conversations would take place. He wanted to wander around in case he overheard something useful to do with the scientific research centre business, or to figure out why the TARDIS brought him here in the first place. Very unlikely to get that sort of information from the kids here, but stranger things had happened. Like two certain teenagers openly going on capers to catch villains.

Besides, the Doctor had already done some investigating in the staff room, and nothing noteworthy had been found there. Apart from endless supply of coffee (no tea though, which the Doctor was very disappointed about).

The Doctor took a look at the display of food set aside for the staff, for those who so wished to eat here. And in all fairness, it was all pretty decent stuff. A wide range of products - from roast chicken, to lasagne, and good fish meat - were on offer here. Not quite as 'up-there' as the posh restaurant he had been to one time in New Byzantium, the capital city of the planet Tairngire (he wasn't sure if it had been the time he took Ace there or not); but the Doctor was also not expecting Middleton High to be top of the food league.

One thing that did catch his attention was the grey, gooey, substance sitting in a large pot to the side of the rest of the food. From what the Doctor had observed when he had first walked into the hall, most of the students had been given that muck automatically (apart from the seniors). They obviously had no choice about the matter. Some of the teachers had fallen foul to this apparently; which was odd considering the Doctor had just been offered the better quality food. So why didn't the other teachers go for that option?

'Guess there's only one way to find out what's so bad about it', thought the Doctor. He turned to Barkin, and pointed at the pot full of the unpromising, greyish stuff. "I think I might just go for that", he said.

Barkin's eyes widened at the Doctor saying that. A worried expression rapidly grew on his face. "Err, Doctor", he said, "Are you… erm… definitely sure on that? I understand if the options are… overwhelming."

The Doctor knew he was trying to direct him back to the edible food. And he understood why. Barkin didn't want to lose another teacher because of their own curiosity over the grey-looking mush. But the Doctor had put himself in way more perilous positions before. A bit of weird, bubbling grey muck wouldn't stop him from checking it out.

"I'm very sure about my choice", the Doctor said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't you worry about me."

The worried look on Barkin's face quickly disappeared back to his usual, serious stare. "Very well. Enjoy your 'meal' ", he said, emphasising the last word, implying that the Doctor should still change his mind. With that, Barkin walked out from the cafeteria through the double doors.

The Doctor indicated to the substance in the pot, with the dinner lady behind the counter not questioning his choice. She collected up a large pile with the ladle she held, and plopped the food onto the plate on the Doctor's tray. As the Doctor left for an empty table, he took a cup of water, in the event he might have trouble eating the stuff in front of him.

* * *

"He has not just taken the student option, has he?!" Monique said to Kim and Ron in disbelief.

"The man's gone mad", Ron exclaimed. "He's a goner!"

Rufus had peaked out from underneath Ron's shirt, and had just seen the Doctor with the strange, grey substance on his tray. "Oh no", he bemoaned, as he shook his head in his hands, with despair.

"Come on guys", said Kim. "We eat this stuff everyday. I'm sure the Doctor will be fine."

"Kim, think about all the teachers that have ever tried to eat that stuff", Ron said. "Within the hour, they're running to the toilets, and are not seen again for at least the next month."

"Or never again if you're a substitute teacher", Monique pointed out.

"Even worse!" said Ron, who didn't like the idea of the Doctor falling to illness already.

"That stuff does certainly lack in… taste qualities. And it's strange how we never get ill of it but the teachers do", Kim pondered.

"Well, that Doctor has made one heck of a strange choice, that's all I know", Monique stated.

"There is certainly something slightly unusual about the Doctor", Kim said.

"Come on KP, isn't he allowed to be unique?" Ron asked.

"I don't mean in a really weird way, Ron", Kim said. "If anything, he's the good sort of quirky. He had so much energy when he was teaching this morning."

"And he has a friendly side to him", said Monique. "I've never met a teacher as down-to-earth with the students. Maybe occasionally patronising, but not to make us feel like idiots."

"I do feel like he's hiding something, however", Kim said.

"Like what?" Monique asked.

"I'm not sure. And I'm not saying his friendly and excited outlook on life is done deliberately for show", Kim answered. "But I have a feeling it's more emphasised to hide something he doesn't want other people to know."

"Maybe he's suffered a great tragedy recently", Ron suggested. "Or maybe he has a dark past, and had a life of crime a long time ago. Or perhaps he still is a super villain committing evil deeds…!"

"First suggestion was reasonable. The other two, particularly the last one, were just stupid", Kim said.

Ron frowned, and then replied to Kim, "Well why don't you go over and ask him yourself?" He pointed in the direction of the table the Doctor was sitting at now. He was currently studying the food, clearly a little suspicious of the contents of it.

"Come on, Ron. That's too personal a question. And he's a teacher; think of the stick we might get from the likes of Bonnie", Kim said.

"The opinions of Bonnie never worry me", Ron declared.

"And I'd like to know more about this Doctor. Who doesn't want to find out more about a mysterious dude?" said Monique to Kim teasingly.

"So it's settled", said Ron, "As soon as we've got our food, we're going over." Without another word, Kim was dragged by the arm, by Ron, to the cafeteria counter. They collected their meal, and then went over to the table the Doctor sat at, with Monique following behind them.

As they arrived at the table, the Doctor had his full concentration on analysing the food. And by 'analysing', it looked like all the Doctor was doing was waving a mechanical stick with a blue light-up tip at the gooey gunk.

The three teenagers sat down on the opposite side of the table, watching the Doctor continuing to wave his 'magic wand' at the food. After a few seconds, the buzzing from the electronic object stopped, and the Doctor took a look at it as if he was reading data given to him. Which perhaps was the case, as he said a moment later, "A strange mixture of chemicals. Perhaps covers up the out-of-date meat that's mixed into this thing. Now let's see what it tastes like."

The Doctor picked up the fork from the tray, and took a small sample of the greyish substance. He placed the food into his mouth, and began eating it. It didn't take long before a face of disgust appeared on the Doctor's face, but he resisted the urge to spit out the food again. He swallowed the food down quickly, and then took a gulp of water from the cup sitting next to him, to get rid of the awful taste left in his mouth.

"Ok, that is disgusting. I can't see how anyone could eat this", the Doctor said. He then looked up properly to see Kim, Ron and Monique all staring in his direction.

"Oh, hi", greeted the Doctor. He then pushed the tray forward a little bit. "Anyone want extra greyish meat stuff that probably came from animals grown in tightly-packed spaced warehouses?" the Doctor offered. "Not a big fan of it myself."

There was silence for a second, before Ron perked up. "Sure, I'll take it."

The Doctor pushed the tray further towards Ron's direction, and the blond-haired boy took hold of it. He then grabbed the plate on it, and poured the food onto his own pile on his plate.

"And there was Ron complaining about the cafeteria food a minute ago", Monique commented.

"As long as it's food, and edible, Ron will take anything", Kim said.

"Edible is a strong word", the Doctor said.

"You going to be ok?" Kim asked.

"From what?" the Doctor queried, and then realised what she was referring to. "Oh! The little bite I had just now from that muck? I'll be fine. I have a particularly strong digestive and immune system. Which is a good thing considering the amount of bacteria and viruses in that stuff." He then asked the three teens, "How many times do you guys have this within a school week?"

Kim replied, "Everyday."

"And no reports of student absences because of food poisoning or some other related illness?" the Doctor continued.

"Nope", Ron replied in between mouthfuls of food.

"Huh. I guess you guys must have strong immune and digestive systems too. How old are the teachers who have reported ill because of eating this stuff?"

The trio shrugged, and Monique answered, "It varies. Not really sure to be honest."

"Well, perhaps Mr Barkin just needs to hire teachers capable of looking after their own bodies", the Doctor commented. "Maybe 'eating-suspiciously-unhealthy-looking-food' should be part of teacher training." He then sat up, and decided to change the subject of the conversation. "So, what do you three do? You must have lives outside of school. Jobs, chores, pets, hobbies, anything vaguely interesting", the Doctor said with a smile.

Kim had mentally prepared to ask the Doctor questions, despite being forced to this table against her will by Monique and Ron. So it caught her a little off-guard when he started asking questions first instead.

"I work at the Club Banana store in Middleton, the trendiest place to shop for the top branded clothes", said Monique, without giving Kim the chance to reverse the questioning towards the Doctor.

"Ooo, fancy", the Doctor said.

"Don't forget to mention that it's owned by the same company as Smarty Mart", Ron interjected.

"Do not say that name in the same conversation as Club Banana", rebutted Monique.

"What's a Smarty Mart?" the Doctor asked.

"You don't know what Smarty Mart is?" Ron exclaimed.

"Haven't heard of them. Worked quite a lot in Britain" the Doctor replied.

"Basically, it's a chain of stores that sells everything you want, and there are lots of great deals", Ron explained.

"They sell cheap stuff", Monique interrupted.

"Well duh, that's the point. Take Kim's mission pants for example; the only difference between the ones in Smarty Mart and the ones in Club Banana are the astronomical prices in the latter store, and the different logos", Ron said.

"Which totally makes the pants in Club Banana so much better!" Monique stated.

Before Ron and Monique could get into a full blown argument about the two stores, the Doctor quickly asked Kim, "And what do you do, Kim? Besides saving the world of course."

"Oh, not much... Just normal girls stuff… School work, family and social life…" Kim began saying hesitantly.

"But mostly saving the world", Ron said.

"Like with the scientific research centre thing yesterday? I quickly saw it in the news", the Doctor said.

"Yeah… no big… we managed to stop Dr Drakken stealing the device he was going for…" Kim said hazily, not wanting to go much further with talking about herself and her missions. She really wanted to change the subject and start asking the Doctor the important questions.

"He did steal a mysterious black cube from the science research centre, however", Ron added. That was more information than Kim wanted being revealed.

"A mysterious black cube? How interesting", the Doctor suddenly said, leaning forwards as if listening to secrets being whispered. "Do you know what this 'mysterious' object is?"

"Not really", Ron answered. "But we are meeting with a scientist after school today - at the scientific research centre - who says she can explain to us what it is."

"I do love a bit of science myself", the Doctor said. "Would it be possible if I could come along for the ride? I may be of some help…"

"But I thought you were a history teacher?" Ron queried.

"I am", the Doctor replied. "But I've got degrees in other subjects." He then lifted up a wallet, which looked like to be an official list of the Doctor's qualifications, running from top to bottom. Many of them were PhDs.

"That's impressive!" Monique exclaimed.

"Thanks for the offer, Doctor, but I'm sure Ron and I will be fine just talking to the scientist ourselves…" Kim started saying.

"Kim, this dude has got multiple PhDs in many areas of science itself! Why wouldn't you want him tagging along?" muttered Ron to Kim.

Monique quickly said to the Doctor, "I think what Kim meant is that it would be beneficial to have someone who understood the complexities of the science behind this black cube."

"I would be delighted to help", said the Doctor in a deliberate overly happy tone. "Meet you outside the school?"

"Yep, at 3:30pm", Ron said.

"Great. Anyway, got to rush off. Preparing lessons and all that. Enjoy your meals… oh wait, poor choice of words. More like 'good luck' with the taste of the food. Anyway, see you two after school", the Doctor said towards Kim and Ron. He then quickly strode off, and out through the double doors into the corridor.

When the Doctor had disappeared, Kim said to Ron and Monique sarcastically, "Well you guys were real helpful."

"You're welcome, KP. I knew you would appreciate the added member of someone who knew his stuff about science", Ron said, to deliberately irritate Kim even more.

"But I didn't get the chance to ask the Doctor questions about him! I thought that was the purpose of us going over to talk to him", Kim moaned.

"We know, but this means you get more time to find out about his past and who he really is", Monique stated. "And you don't have to ask him in front of hundreds of students."

Kim just made a 'humpf' sound, and began slowly eating her food. She had gone from respecting the Doctor, to thinking he was a little strange. Taking your own teacher on an assignment? That was not only weird, but just wrong in her opinion. And in all honesty, she was reluctant to take anyone - other than Ron - on her missions, for their own safety.

Once they'd met this scientist, she would have to tell the Doctor that this was a job for Team Possible. It would be too dangerous in the long term for the Doctor to carry on coming along with them.


	7. The Doctor

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Doctor Who. Disney owns Kim Possible, and Doctor Who is owned by the BBC._

* * *

Sorry it took a while to get chapter 6 uploaded. This is a long one! It's quite centred on the Doctor and his viewpoint of things. Which I think is good for for this chapter. Please do leave a review and share your thoughts!

* * *

 **Time Sitch**

 **A Kim Possible/Doctor Who crossover**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"Well isn't this exciting?" the Doctor said.

Kim just rolled her eyes, probably assuming that the Doctor hadn't noticed as he looked around at his surroundings.

Except he had noticed. And he could understand her feelings.

Currently, the Doctor was on an elite passenger jet plane on the way to the scientific research centre, sitting opposite Kim and Ron. Both of them had been mostly silent; Ron was simply preoccupied with looking out from the window next to him, but Kim was clearly annoyed about the Doctor tagging along.

It wasn't the first time people had reacted that way to him. Kim's attitude wasn't even the worst he had faced. The Doctor thought back to when he had first met Donna Noble, one of his more difficult 'customers' to begin with…

* * *

 ** _Christmas Eve, 2007, the TARDIS_**

 _"_ _What?" the Doctor exclaimed._ [This was the point where Donna Noble had suddenly appeared in his TARDIS, which he couldn't explain himself.]

 _"_ _Who are you"? Donna asked demandingly._

 _"_ _But…"_

 _"_ _Where am I?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?"_

 _"_ _What…?"_

 _The Doctor took a moment's pause, still baffled as to how this woman got on board the TARDIS. "You can't do that. I wasn't… We're in flight! That is… that is physically impossible! How did…"_

 _"_ _Tell me where I am", said Donna. "I demand you tell me right now, where am I?!"_

 _"_ _Inside the TARDIS."_

 _"_ _The what?"_

 _"_ _The TARDIS."_

 _"_ _The what?!"_

 _"_ _The TARDIS!"_

 _"_ _The what?!"_

 _"…_ _It's called the TARDIS."_

 _"_ _That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things."_

 _"_ _How did you get in here?"_

 _"_ _Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it."_

 _Now this woman was talking about people that he, the Doctor, didn't know of at all. "Who the hell is Nerys?"_

 _"_ _Your best friend", Donna replied, in a sarcastic tone._

 _"_ _Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?"_

 _"_ _I'm going ten pin bowling… Why do you think, dumbo?! I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you... I don't know, you drugged me or something!"_

 _"_ _I haven't done anything!" the Doctor protested._

 _"_ _I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband - as soon as he is my husband - we're going to sue the living backside off you!" At that point, Donna stormed off, intending to find her way back to the church she had vanished from._

 _"_ _No, wait a minute. Wait a minute… Don't!"_

 _Donna opened the doors, and only just managed to stop herself walking off into the vacuum of space. She stared in shock at what she saw, as the Doctor walked up from behind her._

 _"_ _You're in space", he started explaining. "Outer space. This is my… space ship. It's called the TARDIS…"_

* * *

 _Donna had been more willing to listen to the Doctor after that moment. With a bit of work. She still had the tendency to be really sarky, and would shout when she hadn't understood something. But she had been introduced to a world outside of Chiswick: the universe._

 _Although she had rejected the chance to travel with the Doctor after their Christmas adventure, she gladly accepted the next time they met. She grew as a person; she was more compassionate, selfless, and caring to everyone she met on her travels. And the great thing that the Doctor found was that neither of them wanted romance; their relationship just grew into one of a close friendship. The Doctor could truly say that she had been his best friend._

 _Which made it all the more heartbreaking for both of them when the Doctor had to lose Donna, to save her life…_

* * *

 ** _July 5, 2009, the TARDIS_**

 _"_ _I thought we could try the planet Felspoon", Donna said to the Doctor. "Just because. What a good name, Felspoon. Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move. Can you imagine?"_

 _The Doctor looked at her solemnly. He knew that having all this jam-packed information inside her head - and being able to think like the Doctor - was going to destroy her._

 _"_ _And how do you know that?" asked the Doctor._

 _"_ _Because it's in your head", Donna replied. "And if it's in your head, it's in mine."_

 _"_ _And how does that feel?"_

 _"_ _Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto bene! Great big universe, packed into my brain. You know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hotbinding the fragment links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary…"_

 _She took a deep gasp, after having been stuck on that one word like a broken record player. She then proceeded to carry on talking to the Doctor._

 _"_ _I'm fine. Nah, never mind Felspoon. You know who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin. I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that? Shall we go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester. Charlie Brown. No, he's fiction. Friction, fiction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton…"_

 _She gasped again. But this time, she wrenched forwards, and her head started to hurt. This was it. Donna was beginning to die._

 _"_ _Oh my God", was all she could muster at that moment._

 _"_ _Do you know what's happening?" the Doctor asked thoughtfully._

 _"…_ _Yeah", she replied in admission._

 _"_ _There's never been a human Time Lord metacrisis before now. And you know why."_

 _"_ _Because there can't be", Donna said. As she tried to distract herself by fiddling with the TARDIS's controls, she stated in a pleading manner, "I want to stay."_

 _"_ _Look at me. Donna, look at me."_

 _She turned to face the Doctor, with tears emerging from her eyes. "I was going to be with you forever", she said._

 _"_ _I know", said the Doctor, doing his best to hold back his own tears._

 _"_ _The rest of my life, travelling in the TARDIS. The Doctor Donna. No… Oh my god… I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, please, please don't make me go back!" Donna started to break down, as the Doctor slowly took hold of her arms._

 _"_ _Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry. But we had the best of times."_

 _"_ _No…"_

 _"_ _The best… Goodbye", whispered the Doctor, in his 'final farewell' to the person he had gotten to know so well._

 _Donna started shaking her head furiously, as tears streamed down her face. "No, no, no. Please. Please. No! No…!"_

 _The Doctor had put his hands to each side of Donna's head. He closed his eyes, and began the process of mind melting through her memories._

 _Donna gave one last cry. "NO!" And then, just as the mind-wiping process was complete, she passed out, into the Doctor's arms…_

 _The Doctor had lost another loved one._

* * *

 **'** **Present-day'/September 22, 2003, somewhere in the air**

"Earth to Doctor!" yelled a young female voice.

"Actually, we're in the air at the moment, KP", her blond-haired friend said to her.

The Doctor was brought back to reality, to see Kim trying to gain his attention.

"I'm just about to contact Wade. Thought it would be useful to go through the info with him again, so you might want to stop daydreaming", Kim said.

The Doctor had had another flashback moment in his mind. Or technically a couple. He had been having more of these since that time he had to mind-wipe Donna of her memories of the adventures they had shared, as well as her recollections of the Doctor. He knew it was because of the growing guilt in his heart of losing so many people on his travels. Whether through death or by other means. Perhaps it was also due to the recent prophecies of his time coming up.

He hoped Donna was having a happy life, whatever she was doing now.

The boy genius known as Wade appeared on Kim's communication device. Kim and Ron had told the Doctor all about him. He had whizzed through school and college, ending up with at least five first honour degrees in multiple areas covering science, maths and computing. And who was to say he wouldn't want to blast through other degrees for the fun of it?

The Doctor was quick thinking, and pretty intelligent himself. But it would be interesting to test his mind against this kid, if he got the chance. For a human, the Doctor could acknowledge his intelligence was amazing anyway. Wade was the one that had created the device known as the 'Kimmunicator', which Kim was holding in her hands now, with the boy himself on the screen.

"Hey, what's up Kim?" Wade said.

"I just wanted to contact you to see if there's any more information about this person we're seeing", Kim said. "Oh, and we've got someone else coming along with me and Ron, so it would be good if you could go over all the details again."

"Who's this new 'accomplice' you have?" Wade asked.

Before Kim could reply, the Doctor quickly moved to the device and appeared in view, so that Wade could see him on his screen.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor", he said cheerfully. Kim was just on the edge of Wade's screen, looking less than best pleased.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor", Wade said smiling. "So how did you first meet Kim and Ron?"

"Well, I'm their history teacher, who just happens to know a bit of science…" said the Doctor.

"Oh, right…" Wade said in a confused tone.

"'Knows a bit of science'? This guy has multiple PhD's, Wade! I think he knows what he's talking about", Ron stated.

"Yeah, but he's still our history teacher", Kim muttered to Ron.

"I might be a child genius, Kim, but I won't lie that the Doctor's credentials already sound impressive", said Wade. "I'm not exactly going on any missions with you anytime soon anyway."

"Well, I guess he can't be as bad as Mr Barkin", Kim acknowledged.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" the Doctor exclaimed.

"I would take that as a compliment for now, Doc", Ron said to him.

"Anyway", Wade started saying, "as I've already told you guys - and I'm sure you've also told the Doctor - there is a scientist who claims to know what this mysterious black cube is, the one that was stolen from the scientific research centre."

"Does this scientist have a name?" Kim asked.

"She's known as Doctor Magister", Wade replied.

"Interesting choice of name", the Doctor commented.

"Well she couldn't have exactly chosen it if that's her family's last name", Kim said in an uptight manner.

"Sorry", said the Doctor, deciding to move the subject on quickly. He kept the thought at the back of his mind however. "Carry on Wade."

Wade continued talking. "I asked the research centre if they could pass on her résumé and any accreditations that Doctor Magister has. From the looks of it, perhaps a match for the Doctor?" he teased.

Wade's face disappeared to be replaced by a document on the Kimmunicator's screen. The Doctor looked for the essential details.

She had grown up in Glasgow, and had been to the university in the same city. In that time she had gotten first honour degrees and PhDs, all related to Physics and Astronomy.

When she began teaching, she had taught at the university she originally studied at, before moving on to the University of Oxford. Most recently, she had taught at Harvard University.

At some point in all of that time, she had discovered this mysterious object that 'had fallen from the sky' [how clichéd], and had undertaken study and research on it. And then it just 'vanished', without Doctor Magister knowing where it went to. Obviously it was now at the scientific research centre that Kim and Ron were at yesterday.

The Doctor wondered why there hadn't been a bigger fuss about this in the news. Then again, if Middleton High could get away with serving questionable quality of food on this universe's Earth, then he wasn't surprised something like this flied past by people.

And it seemed a little vague with the details about the black cube's appearance, and then how it had been lost. But considering that the research centre's scientists didn't even know where it came from, they couldn't disprove anything against Doctor Magister.

The Doctor decided to hold back his concerns and thoughts for now. "Very impressive", he simply said.

"That's all I have", Wade said as he reappeared on-screen. "Hope that was helpful."

"Thanks, Wade", Kim said appreciatively.

"No problem", Wade said, before cutting off communication.

At that moment, two people walked into the passenger's cabin. One was a young, attractive, black-haired lady. The other one was a short and stout gentleman, wearing a dark suit. Both of them were Japanese.

As they walked up to their guests, Kim noticed the two of them coming over. "Thank you so much for giving us a lift to the science research centre, Mr Nakasumi", she said gratefully.

The shorter gentleman, known as Mr Nakasumi, whispered into his assistant's ear. She was his translator, for any English-speaking guests that were around with him.

When he had finished whispering into her ear, the translator said, "Mr Nakasumi says it is no problem at all. It is the least he could do after you stopped DNAmy from stealing all the Cuddle Buddies from the major Nakasumi Toys store in Tokyo."

"Ahh, stopping DNAmy from turning those Cuddle Buddy stuffed toys into living versions of themselves was no big", said Kim. "How long do we have until we arrive?"

Mr Nakasumi whispered into the translator's ears again. "In about 10 minutes", she said.

"Good", said Ron. "Because I desperately need the toilet when we get off."

"Ron, you know there are restrooms on this plane", Kim pointed out. "This is a plane used by millionaires. They wouldn't have forgotten to add toilets to it."

"My… aim… goes a bit off while using the facilities when flying…" Ron started saying.

"Whoa, ok, hold it right there. Too much information", Kim exclaimed, waving her hands to emphasise her point.

"As a fellow male, I completely understand where you're coming from", said the Doctor.

"No, really, I didn't want to talk about it, thanks", Kim tried to interject.

"Is that why you've been crossing your legs for the past few minutes, Ron?" the Doctor asked, ignoring Kim's last comment.

"…Might be", Ron replied.

"Guys, please stop talking about your male toilet-related problems!" Kim exclaimed.

"I'll have you know this is a serious worldwide issue for the male community, Kim", Ron stated.

Kim's only response was a groan and flumping her head into her hands.

* * *

Kim, Ron and the Doctor entered the building of the scientific research centre. Kim and the Doctor were led ahead by one of the receptionists to the meeting room where they would talk to Doctor Magister, while Ron took a visit to the little boy's room.

As they walked down the clean and pristine corridors, the Doctor took a side-look at Kim. He noticed that she had her 'gameface' look on. Whatever weird conversations had taken place on the jet plane, Kim had put them to one side in her mind. She was focused on the task ahead, even when there was going to be no fighting involved.

The Doctor was more relaxed, having his hands in his pockets, and taking long strides to match Kim's fast-paced walking. The Doctor knew that if anyone ever saw his true gameface, their only chance would be to run away. Because it wouldn't be pretty. Such was the brutality of the Great Time War that this Time Lord had seen, and who had experienced many difficult trials.

They arrived at a big oak door, with a sign on it saying, 'Lounge Room'. They had just walked through the staff corridors, so there wouldn't be any nosey visitors listening in on their chat with the scientist.

The receptionist went ahead first to open the door, and held it for Kim and the Doctor as they walked into the room. The carpet on the floor was a sea-blue colour, while the walls were light blue with large, expansive windows spread across them. Two long, semi-circular couches were placed in the middle of the room, facing each other. A large coffee table separated the two couches, with a bowl of a variety of fruits sitting on top of it.

On one of the couches sat two people. One of them was Dr Cyrus Bortel. The other person was presumably the scientist that Wade had told Kim, Ron and the Doctor about.

"Thank you so much for coming, Kim Possible", Dr Bortel said cheerfully. "This is Dr Magister. She can tell you all you need to know about this black cube that was recently stolen from this research centre."

"Thank you, Dr Bortel", Kim said, as she and the Doctor sat on the opposite couch to the two scientists.

Dr Bortel stood up from the couch he had been sitting on with Doctor Magister, and walked over to the door, leaving the room with the receptionist behind him.

To Kim, Doctor Magister's fashion sense was 'quaint' to say the least. Old fashioned, and yet this woman was able to pull the style off. She wore a plum-shaded jacket, a long skirt, and a blouse with a brooch under her throat. All very 19th century influenced, if Kim wasn't mistaken. To complete the look, she was wearing a black boater hat, which had an assortment of black and red berries on it with a black veil on top. The hat was worn at a rakish angle.

"So, I hear you're quite the adventurer, Miss Possible", Doctor Magister said to Kim.

"I guess you could say that. Doesn't matter where or when the sitch is", Kim said.

"Even on school nights?" asked Doctor Magister in a surprised tone. A forced one it seemed to the Doctor.

"Yep. Although my parents are fussy about me being back by 10pm."

"And your parents let you go on these missions?! They must be very supportive of what you do", Doctor Magister said.

"Yeah, I am pretty lucky to have them", said Kim.

The scientist turned to the Doctor sitting to Kim's left. "And is this your sidekick?" she asked. "Seems a bit older than I expected."

"Oh no, he'll be on his way in a minute", Kim answered. "This is…" Kim stopped mid-sentence, a little embarrassed and unsure of whether to refer to him as her history teacher, or just the Doctor.

She didn't have to make a decision, as he interjected quickly, "The Doctor. My name's the Doctor".

Doctor Magister's eyes widened a little, and then a broad smile appeared on her face. "Oooh, the Doctor! I think I might have heard of you from somewhere before", she said, in an enigmatic manner.

'But how would that be possible? How could anyone know of me if I didn't come from this reality?' the Doctor thought to himself. He couldn't say that to her however, so he just answered, "Oh really?" in the sort of surprised tone that Doctor Magister had used on Kim earlier.

"Oh yes. Don't think your reputation has gone unnoticed, Doctor", said Doctor Magister, with a more ominous resonance in her voice. Which left a cold feeling down the Doctor's spine.

Kim looked at the two of them with a quizzing look on her face. Suddenly, the door swung open, to reveal Ron just arriving.

"Sorry for being late", Ron apologised. "But I have to say it's refreshing to let it all out of my system…"

Kim gave a 'Do-Not-Start' stare, which promptly got Ron to quickly shut up. He mouthed 'sorry' to Kim, before sitting down next to her.

"Aha. This must be your loyal sidekick", Doctor Magister said to Kim.

"Ron Stoppable, at your service", said the blond-haired teenager.

"Good to meet you, Ron", said Doctor Magister with a small smile. "I shall try my best to remember that name."

"So, I guess I better ask the simple question", said Kim. "What is this black cube?"

Doctor Magister sat up on the couch. "I shall try to explain it as simply as possible, Kim", she said, sounding more patronising. "If I explained it in detail, it would get into some deep sciencey stuff…"

"It's quite fine, Doctor Magister", Kim interjected. "I'm at the top of the classes at my school, especially in science. Having a father who's a rocket scientist and a neurosurgeon for a mother kinda helps as well."

"Oh, and don't forget me", said the Doctor, holding his hand part-way up sheepishly.

Only Kim's eyes moved to look at the Doctor, not giving him the luxury of turning her head to him. She then looked back to Doctor Magister and said, "Yeah, him too."

"I see your point", Doctor Magister said. "I should never really doubt you to be a smart girl."

The Doctor could sense Kim tensing a little as Doctor Magister said that. If someone were to be that patronising to him as well, he would get annoyed himself.

"When I first found this object, I felt some sort of strong force attracting me to it", Doctor Magister started explaining. "Not like in a 'magnet-to-metal' thing, but as if I desired to take hold of it. When I started studying this cuboid object, I discovered that there was so much atoms and energy radiating from it, that there was a possibility it could be holding something as powerful as a black hole."

"Whoa", Kim and Ron both said in unison.

The Doctor was less convinced. "I'm sorry. Maybe I'm slightly mistaken - I am currently a history teacher - but shouldn't that cause everything around us to collapse towards it?" he asked.

"Well, yes, absolutely", Doctor Magister replied. "It's amazing how we're all still here in one piece."

The Doctor thought for a moment before asking another question. "What was the cube made of that held this 'energy'?"

"I haven't the foggiest", answered the scientist. "It's possible that it's made of something that's not known to this world." And then she chuckled a little. "Which I guess wouldn't be surprising if it came crashing down from space."

"And how did you go about studying this cube object?" the Doctor continued interrogating. "Quite hazardous I would imagine with something as potentially powerful as that."

"Oh, you know, putting it in capsules to protect everyone from it; not standing within 50 metres of it; all of that health & safety stuff", she said hazily.

That last bit of information seemed a little vague to the Doctor. He wondered why Doctor Magister wasn't being clearer in assuring them that her research was done in safe, controlled conditions.

Before he could push her further on that subject, Kim interrupted by starting to ask her own questions. "So what do you think this energy force in the cube could be used for?" she asked.

"Well, think about it", Doctor Magister said as if the answer was meant to be obvious to everyone else. "It could prove to be a great source of power for the world."

"Do you mean the 'I'm-going-to-take-over-the-world' power, or the one where it can be used as a supply for stuff like electricity?" Ron asked.

"The latter one, darling", Doctor Magister responded.

"Well that's good", said Ron, feeling satisfied with that answer.

"Sounds quite risky", said the Doctor. "There would be a lot of factors to consider if this sort of power source was going to be implemented for the world."

"Of course it's not going to be an overnight thing", replied Doctor Magister. "But I'm sure the leaders of the world would jump at the chance to use the cleanest source of energy the world would ever know. No more burning or nuclear power stations to power people's little homes."

"That would be good", said Kim.

The Doctor kept his poker face on. He suddenly stood up and said, "I think we've got enough information now. We'll just be going."

Kim and Ron were a little surprised at how abruptly the Doctor had caused the meeting to finish. They decided not to argue, and also stood up.

"Thank you for your time, Doctor Magister", Kim said. "Ron and I promise that we'll retrieve this important black cube as soon as possible."

"I wish you every luck in your endeavours", Doctor Magister simply said, once again in an ominous tone.

Kim, Ron and the Doctor all walked to the oak door, and one by one left the room. Just as the Doctor was leaving, he took one final look back at Doctor Magister. The sort of look that said 'I have my suspicions about you, so you better watch your back'.

But as the Doctor closed the door behind him, a sneer appeared on the face of the 'scientist'. She wasn't going to crumble into a puddle of fear before him. In fact, if there was anyone that could match up face-to-face with the Doctor, she **knew** that it was herself.

* * *

Kim, Ron and the Doctor were going back to Middleton, on another plane. This time curtesy of Britina, a popular singer who Kim had assisted a number of times in the past. She was quite down-to-earth, to the length that she and Kim considered each other friends.

Kim was concentrating on homework that she had brought with her. What was surprising to her was that Ron was doing school work as well. In fact, he had a whole pile of history books next to him, and he was taking in as much information as he possibly could. This was despite the Doctor having stated he wasn't in the business of handing students homework for the sake of it. He seemed to have made a positive impression on Ron.

While the two of them were busy, the Doctor had been contemplating in his head the meeting they had been to. He knew he had a number of suspicions about the scientist they had met, but he hated it when he couldn't share his thoughts to other people, like he did with his companions on his time travelling escapades. Or at least he used to when he had companions…

The Doctor decided to break the silence in the cabin. "Do you two feel there's something about Doctor Magister that you're not easy with?" he asked Kim and Ron.

Both teenagers looked up from their books and pondered for a second. Kim then replied, "Slightly patronising, but she has that good idea about the energy thing in the black cube."

"Hmm, everything she told us was a little vague to me", the Doctor said.

"Probably didn't help that you cut the conversation short", Kim stated.

"We weren't going to get anything else out of her", the Doctor said. "She would have carried on trying to pass by certain subjects. Like how she mentioned very little about how she conducted her little experiments on the cube."

"Nitpicking much, aren't you?" Kim said.

"And then her surname irks me", the Doctor added.

"You're seriously still thinking about her family name?" Kim exclaimed.

"Well yes. 'Magister' has an Anglo-Scottish history, but originally had Roman-Latin origins. It means 'to be superior', one in charge."

"…And?" Kim asked.

"Well, who goes around with a name like 'Magister'?"

"Probably someone who was born into a family surnamed 'Magister'", Kim responded irritably.

"It's a title given to people who have control over something. Who calls themselves 'magister' otherwise?" the Doctor continued to mull over, ignoring what Kim had just said.

Kim thumped her books down, and asked, "Do you think every name in the world has such important significance to a person's character?"

"You'd be surprised", the Doctor responded. "I mean, have you never questioned the surname you've inherited?"

Kim looked exasperated at the Doctor's question. "So now you're taking pot-shots at my name?!"

"No, not at all! But, 'Kim Possible'… have you never heard of a film series called 'Mission **Impossible** '? And don't get me started with 'Ron Stoppable'…"

Kim's face scrunched up in confusion. "No… Have I missed some sort of new box office hit? I'm a little confused with where you're going", she said.

"As am I", said Ron, with a quick rigid stare at the Doctor.

"Never mind", the Doctor said swiftly. "The point is I think this particular scientist's surname gives a clue as to how she acts, speaks, thinks, and so on."

After another pause, Kim asked rhetorically, "So are you suggesting she's up to some no-good scheme?"

"Well, it's not impossible. I've met innocent-looking people who have held the darkest secrets", said the Doctor.

"Like that kid called Billy, in our English class", Ron interjected. "Seemed nice. But then I saw him pick at the chewing gum underneath his desk and sniff each of them. It creeped me real bad."

Kim rolled her eyes and diverted her attention back to the Doctor. "How about you tell us who you really are, 'Doctor'."

The Doctor paused with a perplexed look on his face, before replying, "I am the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Kim said.

"Yes, quite right."

"Your name is 'Doctor Who'?"

"Well, no. I mean, yes. Sort of. In the past sometimes. But most people just call me the Doctor. And I would prefer it that way."

Kim leaned forwards a little, while continuing to stare straight at the Doctor. "What are you hiding?" she asked.

"Me? Nothing! Why, you suspicious I'm also up to no good?"

"Like you said, "it's not impossible"."

"My, you're catching on quick", the Doctor said teasingly.

"Come on, you weren't exactly willing to give us a proper name for yourself when Monique asked you in your history class. How did you manage to get the substitute teacher's job anyway?"

"I am an actual doctor, you know. I'm well qualified to teach history to a class full of kids. I did earn the title in that respect, not just randomly pick it for no reason", the Doctor said, looking somewhat offended.

Kim nodded, being slightly more satisfied with that bit of information.

Ron had stopped working to listen to the conversation, but now decided to speak up. "I feel like there's something else you're hiding, Doctor", he said.

"Oh come on, Ron. You're suspicious of me too?", said the Doctor, still in a joking manner.

"No, Doc. Far from it. I just feel like you're holding back from others **because** of something. Events in the past? A secret - not an evil one - but a secret that you're afraid to tell others? Having a fear for your future…?"

Ron let his last sentence sink in, as he noticed Kim looking between him and the Doctor. She had noticed his face changing from one being bright and energetic, to a look that they hadn't seen so far in this man.

He looked solemn. Stern. Melancholy. Sad. Bitter. All these feelings mixed into one. And perhaps heartbroken.

The Doctor wished he could just confess how he felt. How he shouldn't be here in this reality. Why he had been running. How he felt he had failed so many people. How he feared his oncoming death.

But he decided that that it wasn't the right time. And that Kim and Ron weren't the right people to tell these sort of things.

"It's nothing", said the Doctor finally, forcing a smile for Kim and Ron. "It's all good. Sorry… I shouldn't have stopped you both doing your work."

Kim and Ron continued their work in silence, while the Doctor looked out of the window. 'How long?' he thought to himself. 'How long…?'


	8. Midnight Bustin'

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Doctor Who. Disney owns Kim Possible, and Doctor Who is owned by the BBC._

* * *

Some action in chapter seven! And a scene with the Doctor as well. Enjoy! As always, thoughts and reviews are appreciated!

* * *

 **Time Sitch**

 **A Kim Possible/Doctor Who crossover**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

The time was 11pm, and the Middleton Institute of Science and Technologies was closed for the night. Most people had gone home for the day quite a few hours ago, but the janitor had just locked up everything before leaving himself.

This provided the perfect opportunity for two certain evildoers to break into the institute without the prying eyes of security anywhere. It seemed a bit absurd that they wouldn't have security on duty around this time of night. Although crime rates were pretty low - if you excluded the few super-powered maniacs or mad scientists that decided to rock up in Middleton - so perhaps to the institute, it seemed a waste of money to hire guards.

Besides, the president of M.I.S.T. decided that if they needed help, they would just need to call Team Possible. After all, they had grown quite the reputation of 'being able to do anything', and overcoming the odds.

The only problem was that no one was around late at night to call them if anyone broke into the institute buildings.

Which is exactly what happened on this occasion.

One of the many buildings on campus was dedicated to the study of 'Mechanics & Technology'. A lot of glass was used in its design, just like many of the modern builds.

On the roof, just above the top floor, a laser beam fired at one of the windows that was in place on the ceiling. The laser beam was controlled with precision, so that it cut a large round hole, big enough for one person at a time to enter through it.

Two well-known nemeses of Team Possible dropped through the hole. Shego first jumped in, landing with finesse on the floor with minimum sound. Her boss, Doctor Drakken, was less than delicate in his approach. He sat on the edge of the entrance that had been cut in the glass roof. But as he tried to cautiously slide off the edge, he lost balance and came crashing down to the ground face-first.

"As graceful as ever", Shego commented sarcastically.

"I'm a super evil genius, not a cat burglar", Drakken responded.

They started walking down the corridor they found themselves in. They were looking for a contraption known as the 'Hand of Omega', which their new co-worker - 'Missy' - had told them about. Apparently, it was meant to be in a bronze-coloured metal box, and Missy had discovered that it had been found at the site of M.I.S.T. when she had lost it.

As they searched in every room and laboratory, looking for this metal chest, Shego started talking to Drakken. "Do you think we can trust this 'Missy'?" she asked.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that" said Drakken, as he came out of a storage room. "Is this to do with our guest?"

"Yes. There's something that I don't feel right about that lady", Shego said.

"What do you mean?" asked Drakken.

"Well she knows quite a bit about the devices she wants us to steal", Shego said.

"Well that is to be expected when your own race is the one that invented them", Drakken stated.

"What I mean is that she seems to precisely know what their purposes are, but not really going into detail about her own plans for them."

"Well it's simple, surely", Drakken said. "She got lost, so she needs to build a new time machine to get back to her home."

"Did she get herself 'lost' as conveniently as the two items that were lost in specific places?" Shego asked.

"Are you saying you're suspicious of our guest?"

"Well she seemed to know to come to our base to find the black cube thing, despite 'losing' it and then having it stolen from the research centre", Shego pointed out. "And now she's managed to pinpoint two locations where this Hand-of-whatsitsname could be without any obvious clues."

Drakken pondered in thought for a moment, and then shook his head at Shego. "I think you're just jealous that she has the potential to be a greater villain than you would ever be."

Shego facepalmed herself with that comment. That was exactly what she wasn't thinking about right now. Sometimes Drakken could be so dense with her.

"Besides", continued Drakken, "if she was planning to hatch an evil scheme behind my back, it's common knowledge that no one double-crosses with the mighty Doctor Drakken!"

"Actually, you've had it happen to you quite a few times", Shego stated. "It's kind of a major trait with bad guys."

An angry frown appeared on Drakken's face, and he gave a low growl. "The point is that she's aiding us in our world domination goals, and she wouldn't be foolish enough to mess with us."

"For someone that has more competence than you, Dr D, I wouldn't put it past her", Shego said.

Drakken was almost tempted to retaliate against Shego after another of her aggravating comments. But this time he held back; he wanted to concentrate on finding the 'Hand of Omega'.

Drakken knew he had schemes in the past, which each one he claimed would 'really work'. But he believed this was the real deal this time. He kept thinking of all the possibilities of having a time machine to achieve his plans. He could start small; perhaps start with the defeat of his greatest enemy, Kim Possible.

And with a time machine at his disposal, who said he had to takeover the world once. Each time, he could go further into the past and repeat the process all over again, with the added resources he had gained from previous conquests.

He kept daydreaming to himself, repeatedly thinking about how this couldn't go wrong. Eventually, Shego cut him out of his trance.

"Oi, Dr D, wakey wakey. I thought you were the one so intent on finding this supernova-making device", she said to Drakken.

"Oh, right, yes, must stay focused", said Drakken. He went in front of Shego, and they both continued the search.

* * *

After an hour of investigating the entire building, Drakken and Shego came out of the lift, which had taken them to the basement and then brought them back. They both looked huffed and bothered, with Shego leaning against the wall while Drakken tended to his back.

"Well that was a complete waste of time", Shego said.

"Oh stop griping, Shego. If it's not here, then it's definitely got to be at the other location", Drakken said.

"…Do you know where the other location is?" Shego asked.

"I forgot to ask", Drakken replied.

"Great. Now we've got to take a detour back to base so Missy can tell us where to go next", Shego said.

"I think I need some sleepy-byes before we can carry on with our search, Shego", Drakken said with a big yawn. "Every healthy villain must have at least 7 hours of sleep every night, you know."

"So much for prioritising finding the device, Dr D", Shego said teasingly.

"Not another word, Shego", Drakken retaliated. "Now let's make our escape before a certain crime fighting duo come to take us down."

Shego had just walked over to the stairs to start the walk back to the top floor, when she suddenly stopped in her tracks, and looked up the flight of steps.

With her eyes having grown wider, Shego said, "I think we're already a little too late."

Standing there at the top of the first flight of stairs was Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, Kim with her hands on her hips while Ron had his arms crossed.

"Do you realise how inconsiderate you are to us on a school night?" Kim asked rhetorically. "My parents are not going to be best pleased when they find out I had to stop you two from trespassing buildings at midnight."

"Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted to Kim. "How could you have known we were here?"

"Oh, we have a kid genius who can hack into security cameras in the area and relay your location to us. No big", Kim said.

"Hey, Dr D, maybe if we got a child genius of our own, maybe we wouldn't be so easily detected at times like this", Shego said, half-jokingly and half taking pot-shots at Drakken's planning savvy.

"That isn't our concern at the moment", Drakken said. "What we need to concentrate on is getting rid of Kim Possible and her fool of a sidekick." [He wasn't going to mention that he also didn't want to be outwitted by someone a lot younger than him if they were to take in a child genius.]

Kim somersaulted over the two evildoers, and landed in a crouching position behind them, before setting herself into a stance to prepare for the inevitable showdown.

"You won't escape so easily, Shego", Kim said first.

"Bring it on, Kimmie", Shego responded, lighting up her hands with bright green energy.

The two of them launched at each other, flailing with many punches and kicks. As customary, Drakken did not involve himself in the combat whatsoever. The fighting side of villainy was usually left to Shego.

But that still left one individual to deal with. Ron Stoppable.

"Now I know what you're thinking", Ron said to Drakken. "'What's this guy gonna do? He hasn't got the skills to stop me.' Well that's where you're wrong, Drakken. Using the technique of my Ron-ness, I shall use my combat abilities to stand against you and your escape to freedom…"

'I can't do with this bonehead messing with me again', Drakken thought. He took out a laser blaster out of the inside of his blue double-breasted coat, and aimed it at Ron.

There was a pause from Ron, before he said, "Or I could move out of the way of that thing and not get fried by it…"

Drakken suddenly started chasing after Ron, with the blonde-haired teenager quickly transitioning from a 'slowly-shifting-aside' movement, to running-away-like-mad. And unlike in the laboratory in the scientific research centre, there was only one way Ron could run this time: up the stairs.

As Ron and Drakken disappeared out of sight, Kim and Shego continued to battle each other on the ground floor.

Kim swung a high karate kick towards Shego's upper body, but Shego ducked just before she was struck by Kim's leg. Shego then punched straight into Kim's belly - while the teenager was off-guard - the midriff acting as a target to the villainess. Kim tumbled to the floor, but recovered quickly to pick herself up again.

"A bit off the pace, Kimmie? Is it time for beddie byes?" Shego said mockingly.

"I'm just starting to wake up", Kim answered back.

Shego began firing energy beams at the red-haired teenager. But Kim easily dodged each shot, utilising her athletic abilities and cheerleading skills to great effect. After many somersaults and flipping, Kim jumped onto a nearby wall, and then pushed herself from it to lunge at Shego.

Shego had kept on firing her energy beams, but Kim moved so swiftly that she managed to land on top of the green-coloured nemesis without so much as a scratch.

Kim instantly grabbed for both of Shego's arms, pushing them away so the villainess couldn't fire any more of the green energy beams at her. So Shego decided to change back to using brute force. She managed to push back at Kim's hold on her. As soon as Shego reclaimed control of her right arm, she swung a punch at Kim's left cheek, causing her to be knocked over to the ground.

Just before Shego could land a fist-slam on her, Kim rolled over, so that Shego only hit the marble floor. Kim got herself to her feet, while defending herself against Shego's continuous attacks.

As they continued to fight each other, Kim suddenly remembered about Ron having run off to escape from Drakken. She decided she had better catch up with them. It wouldn't be a surprise to her to find Ron in a sticky situation, just about to be pulverised.

Kim went into a frenzy of punching, so that Shego couldn't get another strike in. As soon as Kim was sure Shego was purely concentrating on defending herself, the red-haired teenager gave a sole-planted kick to Shego's chest, which flew her across the corridor. Shego crashed against the wall, and flopped onto the ground. Although still very slowly getting back up, it gave Kim enough time to start sprinting up the stairs to catch up with Ron and Drakken.

The further up the stairs Kim got, the louder the sound of a laser blaster and Ron screaming got. It sounded like Ron had ran up all the way to the top floor. He wasn't so clear thinking when it came to high pressure situations; i.e. if the enemy was constantly shooting at him and he needed to escape. The complete opposite to how Kim usually dealt with situations like that, but she also understood his reaction.

Kim arrived at the top floor, and turned a corner to see Ron backing against the end of a corridor, while Drakken had his blaster aimed at him.

"There's no Kim Possible to save you this time, buffoon", Drakken announced, clearly not having noticed Kim coming up behind him.

"Could you at least remember my name, even if you're about to pulverize me?" Ron requested, buying him some more time.

"What do I care? It's not going to matter soon, anyway", Drakken said, taking aim at Ron with an evil grin.

Kim suddenly kicked Drakken in the back, before he could take a shot at Ron. He flew flat onto the floor, losing his grip on the gun and dropping it.

Kim landed onto Drakken's back to keep him held down, and grabbed both of his wrists to stop him from squirming away.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't try to destroy my best friend like that", Kim said.

Drakken's head turned a little to reveal a smirk on his face. "I would suggest you watch your own back, Kim Possible", he said.

Kim looked behind her to see Shego having just arrived from climbing the stairs. The green-cladded villainess starting firing energy beams at the teenager again, this time putting Kim on the back foot.

Kim leapt off Drakken, and dodged each shot as she jumped towards Ron. As she got to him, Kim grabbed his hand, and quickly ran into the cover of another room.

Before Drakken and Shego could pursue them, a hovercraft controlled by a shadowed figure appeared into view above the two villains, just in line with where they had initially cut the hole in the glass ceiling.

"Our ride is here, Shego", Drakken said. "I think it's time to make our exit."

"Come on, Dr D. I was wanting to finish off the job", Shego protested.

"Our job here is done", Drakken said. "Forget about Kim Possible just this once. You will have other chances to defeat her."

A long line of thick rope dropped down from the hovercraft, with Shego taking hold of it first. As the rope began to rise with Shego going with it, Drakken took the bottom end, and called out to Kim, "Kim Possible, you think you're all that, but you're not."

The heads of Kim and Ron peaked out of the room they had ran into, looking in the direction of the escaping criminals. "He's overused that line so many times. I think Drakken needs to refresh his set of catchphrases", Ron commented to Kim.

Kim and Ron left the room completely to take a proper look at the hovercraft. As Shego, and then Drakken, climbed into their transport, Kim saw a mysterious figure controlling it. She couldn't see much of this person, but Kim could tell that they were wearing a long dress, and they had some sort of hat on top of their head.

The hovercraft started to fly away, quickly disappearing out of sight. Only Kim and Ron remained in the silent building.

"We don't even know why they broke into this building", Ron said. "Very inconsiderate of them not telling us of their plans", he joked.

"Speaking of 'them'", said Kim, "I swear that that person driving the hovercraft looked familiar. I'm just not sure who exactly."

Ron nodded in acknowledgement. "You and me both, Kim", he said.

* * *

The Doctor had been staring at his laptop for some time.

Well, if truth be told, he wasn't sure it was his laptop.

Or if it was, it must have been given as a gift to him at some point. Because there was no personal information relating to the previous owner. Unless he'd wiped off all that sort of stuff.

Whoever it used to be owned by, he felt guilty for using it now. The one consolation was that it was definitely not owned by the closest people in his life: Donna; Martha; Sarah Jane; Rose…

'Ok, enough with memory lane', the Doctor thought to himself, giving his attention back to what was on the laptop screen.

The Doctor had returned to the TARDIS after his trip with Kim and Ron to the scientific research centre, and had decided it was time to do some investigating into a few things.

Since he'd arrived at Middleton - in a reality that wasn't the Doctor's - the TARDIS had recharged enough of its power for the Doctor to link the ship's systems to the satellites around the globe. In other words, he could now access the internet of the year 2003.

Still not enough power in the TARDIS to leave this place and go back to his own reality. But even if the TARDIS had recharged fully, the Doctor wouldn't want to leave right now anyway. He seemed to get a kick from solving mysteries, saving the universe, and everything else in between.

The first thing he looked up was Kim Possible. Or more specifically 'Team Possible'; just 'looking up for Kim Possible' sounded like he was stalking her. The word 'gross' came to the Doctor's mind, something a typical teenager might say.

What the Doctor had wanted to find out was everything about Kim Possible's exploits and adventures. The only thing he knew about her field of work was based on the news from the papers he had read, and being around Kim and Ron for a short time. Not much had been revealed by them.

However, he did know that Kim had a website. It was the main way for people to contact her for missions. And with the Doctor's sonic screwdriver alongside his own computer skills, he had managed to find out quite a bit about 'Team Possible'.

First thing he had found were old versions of the website. The slogan for the first build of the homepage - which seemed to date back to when Kim was in middle school - was written, "I can do anything!"

'Bit braggy much', the Doctor had thought to himself. Then again, the bio that Kim had written at that time suggested she was just looking to be a baby-sitter and help people with normal mundane jobs.

"So how did Kim get into the crime-fighting scene?" the Doctor had asked himself. He had used his sonic screwdriver on the laptop, to see if whatever server this website was connected to could also lead him to other information to do with Kim's missions.

It had been pretty tough to break through the firewalls, but eventually the sonic screwdriver had managed to get him into a whole collection of files, which stored mission updates. As well as more personal stuff. Including a file labelled, 'Kim's Diary'. He decided to leave that specific document alone; it probably had a lot of private things he wouldn't want to intrude on.

He had noted that the server storing all this data was looked after by Wade, the child genius he had briefly spoken to on the way to the scientific research centre. A closely trusted ally by Team Possible, it seemed.

The Doctor had quickly read all the mission files that had been recorded up to recently. Kim had first started the 'saving-the-world' thing - also in middle school - when a billionaire had trapped himself in his own security laser beams system, which had been set up to guard his vault.

Since then, Kim had acquired her own roster of villains. Two of her biggest enemies were Dr Drakken and Shego, both of which the Doctor had found out about in the news regarding with the break-in of the research centre.

There was also DNAmy: a wacky scientist who had the tendency to create mutated animals using combinations of genetics.

Duff Killigan: a Scotsman banned from pro golf, who referred to himself as 'the World's Deadliest Golfer'.

Señor Senior Sr, and Señor Senior Jr: father and son. The father committing felony using classical villainous traits of old. And the son not wanting any part of the crimes his father committed.

And Monkey Fist: formerly known as Lord Monty Fiske. Was a British explorer before he gained an obsession with Monkey Kung-Fu. Although a dangerous enemy to Kim, it seemed to be acknowledged that Monkey Fist was Ron's own arch-nemesis.

There were many more villains in Team Possible's roster. But those were some of the main ones the Doctor had highlighted. They weren't quite as menacing as his own line of aliens and monsters the Doctor had battled over hundreds of years. But no matter who the villain was, the Doctor was always cautious to never underestimate how dangerous they could be.

Overall, Kim Possible had plenty of experience in the mission field already, and was a formidable hero in her own right. She was someone who the Doctor wouldn't want to mess with in a fight. Unless he had his sonic screwdriver and had plenty of escape routes. The Doctor was good at running. He probably could match - if not beat - both Kim and Ron at that.

Now sitting on the console chair in the TARDIS, with the laptop on his lap, the next person the Doctor wanted to look up was Doctor Magister. The Doctor wanted to check up for any records of her on every database on the planet. He certainly had suspicions about her. The way she had spoken towards him was worrying; particularly when claiming that she knew him. Which he was still really confused about.

The Doctor had retained certain pieces of information when Wade had shown him, Kim and Ron the scientist's résumé, including education, work, and place of birth. Inputting this data onto his laptop, the Doctor then adapted the settings on his screwdriver, before buzzing it at the direction of the screen.

Suddenly, hundreds of pages flickered on and off in just a few seconds. But the Doctor could find no record of Doctor Magister. Anywhere. Not even a birth certificate.

Just to make sure - in case his sonic screwdriver was just having a bad day - the Doctor decided to search up manually all the websites of the universities that Doctor Magister had apparently 'worked' at. But the Doctor still found nothing.

The Doctor leaned back in his chair in absolute bewilderment. Who was this person that was naming herself 'Doctor Magister'? And then a thought came to the Doctor's head. It was perhaps a wild shot in the dark; but what if whoever this person was also broke through the barriers of reality? Maybe she came from his…

He would usually say that it was absurd. And to be honest, it was still absurd in his mind. Maybe this woman simply came from a parallel universe in **this** reality. A parallel world to Kim and Ron's world. But that still brought up the question of how she managed to do that. There would need to be a hole that broke the Time Vortex, or whatever equivalent there was of it in this reality.

Basically, it still meant bad news, whether she came from a parallel universe or from a completely different reality.

On the other hand, it could simply be that 'Doctor Magister' managed to wipe all trace of her original identity on this Earth, and created a new one to cover up her past. But that didn't explain how she knew who the Doctor was.

"I need to keep searching for answers", the Doctor said to himself, as he got up from his seat. He started walking around the console, half-thinking for answers and half-contemplating on the events of the day just gone.

The Doctor decided to turn on the local radio. He had managed to connect all radio transmissions to the TARDIS as well. Which included all the radio stations. The Doctor had decided it would be useful to get some updates on incidents happening in the local area.

Just as the Doctor turned on the radio, a news report immediately caught his attention.

 _"_ _A break-in took place at the Middleton Institute of Science and Technologies just after midnight, with many saying that it happened at the building for the Study of Mechanics and Technology. Police are still unsure about who had broken into the premises, but some believe that this could have been the work of the infamous Doctor Drakken. His usual partner in crime, the former vigilante known as Shego, was also likely with him. But a mysterious third figure was also controlling a hovercraft-type of transport. No one knows who this person was. Unfortunately, they escaped despite Team Possible's best efforts to stop them…"_

At that point, the Doctor turned off the radio. He wasn't sure whether this was connected to 'Doctor Magister', but Drakken and Shego were definitely connected to the burglary at the scientific research centre.

"Well, guess who's got some investigating to do…" said the Doctor.


	9. Secrets

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Doctor Who. Disney owns Kim Possible, and Doctor Who is owned by the BBC._

* * *

Here is the eigth chapter! gwencarson126 pointed out to me that Ron hadn't appeared in the last two chapters! Which is real bad of me! I've done my best to give an explanation for this; hope it's at least somewhat humorous! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Time Sitch**

 **A Kim Possible/Doctor Who crossover**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Tuesday morning, 23 September 2003**

Kim and Ron arrived at Middleton High for another day of school work, as well as facing Bonnie's bossiness and the torment of Mr Barkin, and inevitably some sort of mission in between all that. Both Kim and Ron looked slightly more bleary-eyed than usual, after their clash with Drakken and Shego last midnight.

Rufus looked as happy and awake as usual; probably because of his unusual lack of appearances yesterday. That had been due to a booked appointment with the barbers clashing with the trip to the scientific research centre. (Kim and Ron were still unclear on the reasons why Rufus wanted to go to a barber's shop. Such was the mysteries of a naked mole rat.)

Ron had also specifically told Rufus to stay home and sleep while he had been on the midnight mission. Naked mole rats did need their beauty sleep after all, even if this particular one was part of a popular freelance hero team.

Rufus had to wave his hands in front of Ron's eyes quite a few times to make sure he was still functioning and awake.

"I'm not sure how I'm going to cope today, KP", Ron groaned.

"I know the feeling, Ron", Kim replied. "How were your parents with you being out on the mission last night?"

"They're usually less strict than your parents anyway, Kim. So I wasn't given a hard time. I just received a warning not to moan about being tired in front of them."

"My parents weren't that bad, actually", Kim said. "Yeah, they weren't too happy I had been out after 10pm. But at least I wasn't 'out-out', and was just doing the 'stop-the-baddies' routine." Kim then chuckled; "It was funny the way they spoke about how inconsiderate Dr Drakken and Shego were; about being uncaring to 'Kimmie-cub's' sleeping patterns, and how they had no consideration for my school life."

"Well, as long as the world can have a quiet day with no world-saving issues, that would be great", Ron said, just as they arrived at their lockers.

"Yeah, peace and quiet", Rufus said, lying on Ron's right-hand shoulder, with Ron's neck acting as a cushion for Rufus to put his head on.

As the two teenagers were putting away and taking stuff out from their lockers, Monique came up to them.

"Hey guys", she said. "So, Kim, did you ask those all-important questions to the Doctor?"

"Erm, kind of… sorta…" Kim said.

"We only really got to ask 'who he was', like, just a simple request for an actual name. You know, no big deal", Ron said.

"So you didn't get anything out of him?" Monique inquired.

"Well he made us really sure that he likes to call himself 'The Doctor'…" Kim said.

"What a surprise", said Monique sarcastically. "What a life-changing revelation."

"But if you were hoping for his life story, we found out zilch", Kim said.

"Never mind, Kim", Monique said, placing a hand on Kim's shoulder. "The Doctor's got to give in at some point and reveal more about himself."

"Well, actually, Ron did manage to say something that seemed to touch a nerve in the Doctor's heart", Kim stated.

"If you're going to have a go at me for putting the Doctor in a mopey mood, I didn't mean to, I promise", Ron quickly said.

"Ron, I would have berated you yesterday if that were the case. I think how the Doctor reacted was quite telling", Kim said.

"What did you exactly say, Ron?" Monique asked.

"I suggested that maybe he was holding something back from people", Ron replied. "From his past perhaps, or some other sort of fear."

"And then the Doctor's expression changed while Ron was talking", Kim added. "In the end, he looked quite… sad. But as if with fire still burning from past wounds."

"How poetic", said Monique to Kim jokingly.

"This isn't any joking matter, Monique", said Ron. "We don't know what the Doctor has been through."

"Uh huh, no joke", Rufus agreed with Ron.

"This man does sound more mysterious by the minute", Monique said.

"We have got to find out who the Doctor really is", Kim declared.

"And possibly help him?" Ron suggested.

"Yeah… perhaps", Kim said. "First, we've got to concentrate on finding out what Drakken and Shego are up to…"

"But not before you go to your first class", said a booming voice from behind. Kim, Ron, Monique, and Rufus turned around to face Mr Barkin, who was just a few feet away from them.

"Oh, hey Mr Barkin", said Kim slightly nervously, even though they had done nothing wrong. "What's up?"

"It'll be my patience if you don't get moving to your classes in the next 10 seconds", stated Barkin irritably.

"Of course, Mr Barkin", Ron began saying. "Anything for the top dog… Mr B… Big B… whatever suits you", Ron eventually muffled away.

"GET GOING, STOPPABLE", Barkin shouted. And with that, Rufus hid in one of Ron's pockets, while Ron himself quickly sprinted away to catch up with Kim and Monique.

* * *

 **Lunch period, Middleton Institute of Science & Technologies**

The Doctor had been walking for the past 15 minutes. It was lunch break at Middleton High, so the Doctor had decided this was a good opportunity to do his investigating at the local university.

Although it was more than just a 'local university'. This was - for science - at the top of its league. Up there with Harvard, Cambridge, Oxford, etc.

The Doctor had been busy throughout the morning teaching his history classes; including the class Kim and Ron were in. Both Kim and Monique were pretty bright girls. Ron, although not naturally smart, had really taken on board every bit of information the Doctor had thrown out there. The Doctor had managed to make him interested in the subject, it seemed.

It was just a shame some people weren't as willing to listen in his classes. When he said 'some', he meant one student. Bonnie Rockwaller. She cared only for herself and her own popularity. She could learn a thing or two from facing monsters that the Doctor faced regularly. She was certainly nowhere near the personality level of any of his past companions.

While in his thoughts, the Doctor arrived at the Middleton Institute of Science & Technologies. Also known as M.I.S.T. according to the locals. "These humans and their acronyms", the Doctor had said to himself, failing to recognise that 'TARDIS' was itself an acronym for 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space'.

Even after 12 hours since the break-in had taken place, there were still a fair number of cops and police cars dotted around the premises. The Doctor knew he wouldn't' be able to just waltz in without being questioned. Only authorised personnel would be allowed here at the moment. Everyone else - staff and students of M.I.S.T. included - were told that the university site was off limits.

The Doctor had one handy trick up his sleeve. A trick he had already used on Kim and Ron, as well as Mr Barkin in the interview for the substitute history teacher's job.

He took hold of his psychic paper, which was in his right hand Duster-type coat pocket, before beginning to walk towards the university buildings.

As he entered the premises with only a few steps in, a police officer suddenly noticed the Doctor and quickly strode over to him.

'Yep, knew I was going to be stopped quite swiftly', the Doctor thought to himself. 'Humans can have real knee-jerk reactions sometimes.'

The Doctor smiled in the cop's direction, and greeted, "Good day, officer. What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm sorry, sir", the police officer said. "Only people in the police force allowed on these premises."

"Well today's your lucky day", said the Doctor. He held up his psychic paper wallet. To the police officer, it looked like official ID that belonged to 'Detective John Smith', with a photo of the Doctor's face on it.

"But we've already had three or four detectives at the crime scene?" the officer said in a questioning tone.

"Can't harm to have another expert's thoughts", said the Doctor.

The officer shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Over there", he said pointing at a glass-covered building, "is where the break-in happened. That's where you'll want to be."

"Thank you", said the Doctor. "What's your name?"

"Officer Hobbles."

The Doctor smiled and shook the cop's hand. "Good to meet you, Officer Hobbles. And thanks again." The Doctor then walked off in the direction of the building he had just been told to go to.

There were many large, tall buildings spread across the grounds of M.I.S.T. This was one of the best universities to study any science subject, so naturally the place was going to be quite expansive. But it did feel a little empty to the Doctor. He imagined there would usually be lots of people bustling around to get to their lectures, going for food, walking to the library, etc.

As the Doctor got closer to the particular building the officer had shown him, he noticed a sign above the entrance which said, 'Study of Mechanics and Technology'. The Doctor entered the building through the revolving-doors.

There were some cops also in this building. One of them was about to ask the Doctor who he was, but he quickly held up his psychic paper, which showed the same details he had shown to Officer Hobbles. This time, the Doctor didn't start talking and carried on walking by, while the cop didn't get the chance to question him.

The Doctor noticed what looked like a couple of scientists standing in the middle of the wide corridor. Must have been part of senior management, as most of the staff that were working for the university weren't around. So maybe their 'boss' was around somewhere as well.

He walked up to them, and greeted himself using his current persona. "Hi, Detective John Smith", the Doctor said holding up his psychic paper wallet again. "I was wondering if I could speak to the top dog of this place."

"The Principal?" asked a male scientist wearing glasses.

"He's very rarely around at M.I.S.T in general, never mind at this particular building", said the other scientist, a lady with tied-back ginger hair.

"Well, perhaps not someone **that** high-up", the Doctor said. "But say the head of your faculty? You guys look like you work in this building."

"Aha, we do", said the male scientist. "If you go up three floors", he continued, indicating the stairs nearby, "and then turn right, in one of the laboratories you should find Doctor Chen, the man you'll want to speak to."

"Thank you", said the Doctor, and he began walking towards the stairs.

He took the stairs two steps at a time, and quickly arrived at the third floor. He turned right, as he had been told to by the male scientist, and walked down the corridor. There were a number of rooms spread evenly along both sides, but eventually the Doctor found a lone scientist in one of the laboratories.

The Doctor could already see this scientist before he had entered the room. There was a huge glass panel running parallel with the width of the laboratory, where a wall would have otherwise been. The scientist - who the Doctor presumed was Doctor Chen - seemed to be of Chinese nationality; wore glasses; had hair that was starting to show signs of greying; and the Doctor guessed that the scientist was probably somewhere between his late-40s and early-50s.

The Doctor walked into the laboratory, and spoke towards the scientist. "May I presume you're Doctor Chen?" the Doctor inquired.

The scientist looked up from the computer he had been working from. He clearly seemed to have been taken by surprise from this unexpected visitor. "Well, yes", he said. "But I wasn't expecting any more police officers to come questioning me…"

"Ah, I'm a detective, not an officer", said the Doctor, holding up his psychic paper for the fourth time. "Detective John Smith."

"Oh, well this is different", Doctor Chen said. "I'm not sure what more you'll be able to get out of me. Most of the detectives have been working on the criminals' break-in entrance, and checking every room in this building. It's been the officers that have done the questioning to me and my colleagues."

"Well, peace of mind I suppose", said the Doctor passingly. "And I'm pretty good with finding out information most people probably couldn't get out from the President."

Before Doctor Chen could ask if he had ever worked on a case that was linked to the President, the Doctor continued to talk.

"Now, there is a possibility - and I don't know if the police force have thought of this yet - that perhaps Drakken and Shego didn't find what they wanted to steal. Not saying that's the definite reason, but in my line of work", (the Doctor referring more to his adventures as a time traveller rather than his detective persona), "it seems to be a tradition of some sorts. I perhaps would have expected them to make a bit more mess."

"Right…" Doctor Chen said quizzingly, wandering where the Doctor was going with this.

"Basically, has this faculty had anything super majorly important very recently?" the Doctor asked. "Say, within the last couple of weeks or so?"

Doctor Chen took a moment to process the question, and then replied, "I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Doctor Chen!" the Doctor exclaimed. "You can't hide the fact that this university has looked after some serious projects and important government property in the past. It's out there; the world hasn't been such a private place since the internet became open to the public."

Doctor Chen took a deep breath, before responding. "Yes, you are correct, Detective Smith. But we have to treat the in-depth details with the upmost secrecy. Most of the staff here don't know what we exactly hold. Only me and a couple of other senior scientists ever know at one point what we precisely have to look after. And this information is only revealed to the public after a time period of twenty years."

"It's in the 'contract', I'm guessing?" the Doctor presumed.

"You could say so", Doctor Chen answered.

"I guess that's fair enough", said the Doctor. He paused for a moment, before continuing. "Say, would it be ok if I borrowed your computer for two minutes?"

Doctor Chen looked towards his computer, and then turned back to the Doctor with a hint of suspicion on his face. "You're not going to try to hack it, are you?"

"Noooo, why would you think a detective would be able to do that?" the Doctor asked, playing up the 'innocent' character.

"Can't be too sure these days", Doctor Chen said. "We have whizz kids who are now able to hack through security cameras within seconds. I know Team Possible's techno guru did that once. But our firewalls are one of the strongest - possibly **the** strongest - in the United States", he stated as he patted the computer's system unit.

"Impressive", said the Doctor. "But no, I just wanted to have a look at the layout of this building, just to get a better idea of where to look, and see if anything connects… you know, detective stuff…"

"Of course!" said Doctor Chen. "Go ahead. Do you want a cup of coffee in the meantime? I would imagine all this investigating has been tiring for you."

"Unfortunately, coffee's not really my thing", the Doctor said. "Do you have tea?"

"We certainly do", Doctor Chen said. "And through guessing that you're British, I think we're well prepared with the type of tea you should like."

"Brilliant", said the Doctor with a genuine smile on his face. "You guys are very well prepared!"

"Well we do have scientists and tutors from all over the world working here. Got to keep everyone happy", said Doctor Chen. He then exited the laboratory.

The Doctor was now standing in front of Doctor Chen's computer. He had indeed been working on important stuff. He probably forgot that it was some forms for the police department in Middleton, but Doctor Chen thought the Doctor was working for them anyway. And the Doctor didn't care about the report the scientist was writing for them anyway.

The Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver from the inside of his brown inner-jacket, and tweaked a few settings before pointing it at the computer. It took a few seconds to access the staff area of the university servers, with the Doctor specifically gaining control to Doctor Chen's work-based email account.

The Doctor started scrolling through the inbox from the past month, to see if anything note-worthy appeared. One email caught the Doctor's eye, which had been received over two weeks ago. It was simply titled, 'Omega'. The Doctor clicked on the email to have a proper look at the message.

To the human eye, it looked like a fairly formal email asking for a piece of equipment to be returned to the California Institute of Advancement.

There was one problem with it. Actually, there was technically two.

Firstly, there was no such thing as the 'California Institute of Advancement'. The Doctor had even double-checked on the internet, in case there was such an institute on this earth in this reality. Which it confirmed there wasn't.

Secondly, the email was sent by someone called 'Bob' to Doctor Chen. But there was no email address attached to the name 'Bob'. Not even when the Doctor had clicked on _'view full details'_ for the email.

Both of these factors gave the Doctor enough reason to pursue this particular email message. The Doctor prepared the settings again on his sonic screwdriver. In particular to search for webpages with the use of the word 'Omega'. If the Doctor's suspicions were right, hacking into certain servers and databases could be trickier this time round. But not impossible; it just depended on how slow the sonic screwdriver decided to do its work.

The Doctor once more pointed his sonic screwdriver at the computer. And then it all started.

Suddenly, a black-background with white writing appeared. The words were, 'Intercepting unknown IP address. Commencing shut-down to access'.

"Oh no you don't", said the Doctor through gritted teeth. He amplified the power from the sonic screwdriver to combat the firewall that was clearly in place to stop computer gurus from hacking whatever server it was.

The Doctor managed to override the automatic defence buffer, before he caught his breath in surprise. He had managed to hack into the top-secret CIA database.

Not only CIA related stuff, but also managing to access the USA government's servers, NASA, FBI, and other 'major' organisations that even the Doctor had never heard of. One in particular was a top secret worldwide espionage organisation called 'Global Justice'. As a side note, the Doctor decided to keep that name in the back of his mind. He would look into them when he had the chance.

For another tense 10 seconds, records and documents continued to flash quickly before the Doctor's eyes. But not before it stopped on one particular file.

It came from the USA government's secret servers themselves. The Doctor began to take a proper look at this particular record.

The file entry itself didn't reveal much about 'Project Omega 2003'. It just described about how it had strange force factors, and a presence of some kind of nuclear power combined with other energy sources.

But then the Doctor saw the photos taken of this object.

And he was very scared.

"It can't be…" he started saying.

But there it was. A metal coffin-sized box.

And not just any metal box. It was a particular design, sporting a dull, bronze colour.

It was the same design as the Doctor had seen it at one time. In a past life.

It was the Hand of Omega.

And out of all places, it was now under control of Area 51.

"No, no, no", the Doctor repeatedly said, as he closed all the web pages he had visited, and then ran to the exit of the laboratory.

Doctor Chen had just arrived back with the cup of tea he had offered to the Doctor. They almost bumped into each other at the doorway.

"Sorry, Doctor Chen", the Doctor quickly apologised, wanting to leave the building quickly.

"Don't you want your tea?" the scientist asked.

"Sorry, just discovered something big. Real big. Possibly game changing", the Doctor said. "But thanks for the tea", the Doctor shouted over, as he sprinted for the stairs.

As the Doctor disappeared from eye sight, Doctor Chen shrugged to himself. He needed some caffeine anyway. It was tiring for him being asked loads of questions by police officers. Still, a detective's life must be very busy, and it seemed no exception to 'Detective John Smith'…


	10. Let's Have A Trip To Area 51

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Doctor Who. Disney owns Kim Possible, and Doctor Who is owned by the BBC._

* * *

I've finally done the ninth chapter! This is another big one, hence why it took a while for it to be uploaded. As an update with regards to the uploading-chapters 'schedule' ( _not that's there one really, but lol, oh well_ ), I'll probably only be able to upload two chapters within the next two weeks, because of going on music courses, which will obviously take up most of my time. But I promise, definitely two chapters within the next couple of weeks, minimum (and maybe more if I'm able to!).

* * *

 **Time Sitch**

 **A Kim Possible/Doctor Who crossover**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

"Pythagoras's theorem is a fundamental relation in Euclidean geometry among the three sides of a right triangle. It states that the square of the hypotenuse, which is the side opposite the right angle, is equal to the sum of the squares of the other two sides."

It was post-lunch break at Middleton High, and Kim, Ron, and Monique were now in their Maths class. Not surprisingly, Mr Barkin had taken over the class for the afternoon, due to their Maths teacher reporting in sick. Unlike the Doctor's history lessons, any class taught by Mr Barkin could be written off as a borefest.

After Mr Barkin had just introduced the subject for the maths lesson, he then asked, "Now, who can tell me what the 'Pythagorean equation' is?"

Silence lingered in the room. Kim and Monique were trying their best to give their full attention, while Ron had given up already and had his head on the table.

"I need answers, people", Mr Barkin demanded. "Every single thing you learn at school will be vital to your success in the real world."

Before Ron could ask if they would need to seriously use Pythagoras' theorem in their daily lives, there was knocking from the classroom door.

"If this is one of the late students, you will see me after school at Room 12 for fifteen-minutes of detention", Mr Barkin said without hesitation.

The door slowly swung open, to reveal a man in a familiar-looking tanned overcoat.

"Oh, my bad, Doctor", said Mr Barkin in a slightly surprised tone.

"Not to worry", said the Doctor. He took a quick glance at the blackboard and saw a diagram on the board. "Hey, isn't that to do with Pythagoras' theorem?"

"It is", Mr Barkin simply answered.

"Ah, what a fun subject", the Doctor said. "It states that the square of the hypotenuse, which is the side opposite the right angle, is equal to the sum of the squares of the other two sides. There is an equation to it, which is _a_ _2_ _\+ b_ _2_ _= c_ _2_. _C_ represents the length of the hypotenuse, and _a_ and _b_ are the lengths of the triangle's other two sides."

"Well, thank you for that bit of information, but I was wanting to get the students to tell me that", Mr Barkin stated. He took a look at the class, and suddenly realised they were all awake and concentrating. On the Doctor.

"Anyway, I didn't come to show off my mathematical knowledge", said the Doctor. "I wanted to ask if I could have a word for a moment with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

"I don't think this is a good time to ask for them. As you can see, there is a lesson still currently ongoing…"

"It's important", was all the Doctor said. His tone was very much serious, with a grim, stern look on his face. Mr Barkin had a feeling that it would be unwise to argue against the Doctor.

"Very well", Mr Barkin replied. He turned to directly look at Kim and Ron. "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. If you may", he said, indicating the exit to the classroom.

There were mixed feelings of fear and curiosity coming from the two crime-fighting teenagers. Kim turned to Monique with a quizzing look on her face, but the only response from her friend was a shrug.

Slowly, Kim and Ron got up from their chairs, and began to walk towards the door. As they passed Mr Barkin, he said to them almost ominously, "May God have mercy on your souls". He obviously thought that Kim and Ron had got into trouble with the history teacher. Why else would the Doctor be wanting to speak to them in the middle of another lesson period?

Kim and Ron's eyes had widened slightly at Mr Barkin's last sentence, but quickly held back any extra fear they felt inside themselves. The Doctor led the way out of the classroom, as Ron shut the door behind the three of them.

The Doctor walked a few paces down the hallway until they were out of earshot of the room they had just left. He then turned to the two teens. Before he could say anything, Ron quickly spoke up.

"Hey, if this is to do with me touching on a sensitive subject for you on the plane yesterday, I'm very sorry."

The Doctor had a look of surprise appear on his face. "No, it's got nothing to do with that! Did you guys think I was going to tell you off or give a punishment for some sort of unknown crime you've done to me? Unless you've got a confession to make, like spitting chewing gum onto the corridor floors?"

"Well as far as we know we've done nothing wrong", Ron said. "But you did get us worried with that grumpy face of yours."

"Ooooh; that was only to get Mr Barkin to think twice about refusing my request", the Doctor explained. "I'd like to think of myself as a pretty good actor. Was in a production of Shakespeare's Hamlet once."

"You really are a 'jack-of-all-trades', ain't ya?"

"Guess I am", said the Doctor.

"There must be a reason why you wanted to speak to us", Kim interjected. "As much as Mr Barkin is a boring old fart, I would like to pass my maths exams."

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a trip with me?" the Doctor inquired.

Both Kim and Ron had raised an eyebrow each in-sync. "Right now?" Kim asked. "You do realise…" she started to add.

"Obviously not now. School work before other activities and all of that. But say right after your last lesson?"

Kim thought for a moment. "What is this trip? Where are you planning to go?" she asked.

"Well, I went to the scene of the crime at the Middleton Institute of Science and Technologies, where you guys were last midnight", the Doctor started saying. "Ignoring the suspicions I have of Doctor Magister from the scientific research centre, I had the thought that maybe Dr Drakken's break-in from last night was connected to his burglary of the black cube. So I found a computer, and let's just say I did a bit of investigating…"

Kim's rose her right eyebrow even more. "What did you exactly do?" she questioned the Doctor.

"I, ah, kind of got a peak at some top secret government documents, CIA and FBI data, you know, that sort of thing…" he replied with a small shrug.

Kim's jaw dropped, with her eyes wide in shock. "You hacked into the most secure government organisation servers and databases in the world?!"

"Now come on, that's a little presumptuous… but yes, I did. You know, 'No big'", the Doctor said teasingly.

"Hey, that's my line", Kim exclaimed. "And I think that's pretty big to me! Even Wade has had a hard time hacking into those sort of servers."

Ron came closer to the Doctor; close enough to stare at him right in his face. "What are you?" Ron asked in a hushed voice and in a rhetorical manner. If anyone else had been around at that moment, Ron's serious face would have just seemed comical to most people.

"Ok, Ron, give the Doctor personal space", Kim said, pulling Ron back lightly by a couple of steps. "Although, I would be asking you the same thing", she said to the Doctor, "if we hadn't tried to go down that path already. Now, was there anything you specifically found?"

The Doctor paused for a second, as if thinking carefully what to say next. He then answered, "I can't be too sure. However, I think I might have found a device which is connected and works with what the black cube contains."

"Still sounds a little vague", Kim stated.

"It would be better if I explained it all in more detail to you on the way to where this device is", the Doctor said. "And when you've finished your lessons for the day, of course."

"True", Kim acknowledged. "Speaking of this device, where is it located?"

"Area 51", the Doctor said with a beaming smile. "The most secretive military base in the world. Home to UFO conspiracies, weapons testing, and a whole lot of rumours…"

"Yeah, we know, we've been there, done that", said Ron casually.

It was now the Doctor that raised his eyebrows in astonishment. "Really?" he said.

"Yep. Flying saucers, alien technology, yada, yada. All the rumours are true."

"Wow, I thought 'Area 51' was meant to be more secretive than that", the Doctor said.

"Oh, and let's not forget about giant poodles and naked mole rats", Ron added.

At the mention of 'naked mole rats', Rufus appeared out of Ron's shirt, and started making punching actions in mid-air. On that day when Kim and Ron had gone to stop Drakken and Shego from causing trouble at that military base, Rufus had grown to an enormous size because of using Drakken's 'Shrink Velociter'. Drakken's pet dog, Commodore Puddles, had also gone through the shrinking device. Rufus defeated Commodore Puddles, therefore helping Kim and Ron succeed in that mission.

The Doctor stared at Rufus with surprise, and then with curiosity on his face. After leaning in to look at Ron's pet closely, he asked, "Is that a naked mole rat?"

"Yes it is", Ron said proudly.

"Rufus", said the cheerful naked mole rat, as he waved to the Doctor.

"Nice to meet you, Rufus! I always wanted to meet someone called Rufus", the Doctor said. "How have I only just met you?!"

"He was busy when you went with us to the scientific research centre. Had an appointment at the barbers", Ron said.

"Why would you need to go to the barber shop, Rufus?" Kim asked.

"Because he cares about his image, KP", Ron replied for him. "If only you took as much care of yourself as Rufus does."

Rufus moved his hand along his head, as if pulling back hair (which didn't exist on the rodent, besides his whiskers). Kim just rolled her eyes, while the Doctor had his right eyebrow raised before continuing to talk.

"So, do you two accept my invitation?" the Doctor asked.

Kim pondered for a moment. She then answered, "I guess why not. Anything that might have something to do with Drakken and Shego involves us. Besides, we have the contacts for transport, whereas I don't think you have anything that could get you into that military base."

"That is very true", the Doctor admitted. "Anyway, see you both after classes."

And with that, the Doctor walked away, while Kim and Ron went back to their maths lesson.

* * *

 **8:30pm, Tuesday 23 September 2003, somewhere over Lincoln County, Nevada**

An all-black covert helicopter flew across the desert plains, on its way to the military base known to most people as 'Area 51'. The surface of the aircraft acted as a camouflage against the night skies, with inbuilt anti-infrared and anti-sound contraptions to combat any sensors the military might have had online.

This helicopter was owned by the Global Justice Network, a top secret espionage organisation that Kim had had dealings with in the past. Wade had decided to call them up to ask for a small favour. After all, Kim had now helped them a couple of times; just asking for a lift to her destination wasn't too much to ask.

Kim, Ron, and the Doctor were currently in the helicopter, finishing their preparations for jumping out of the aircraft. All three of them had jet packs on their backs, but also gliders and parachutes if they wanted to make a quieter landing. Wade was also on hand from his computer at home, if they needed his assistance.

Kim and Ron, as usual, were in their mission clothes, but the Doctor had decided to keep his suit on that he had worn for the day at school. Minus the Duster-type coat. He'd decided that it would be too much in the way of any flying.

Kim turned towards the cockpit, and shouted to the pilot, "Thanks for the help, Agent Du. Tell Dr Director I'm very grateful for the lift."

"I will pass the message on", said Agent Du. "We probably wouldn't have accepted your request if it wasn't clear that Dr Drakken and Shego had been partaking in strange felonies recently."

"When will we know when to jump off?" the Doctor asked.

"I'll give a signal when your arriving above your destination", Agent Du answered. "Do you need your gear checked through one more time?"

"No, I should be good, thanks", the Doctor replied. "Not the first time I've jumped out of an aircraft."

"What about you, Ron?" Kim asked her best friend.

"It's not the getting-ready bit I'm worried about, KP", Ron said. "It's actually the 'jumping-out-of-the-helicopter' part I don't like. Can't we just land like, taxi-to-a-gate or something?"

"Ron, we're about to enter a heavily guarded military base", Kim said. "I don't think getting in on the ground is an option."

"You alright there, Rufus?" Ron then asked, looking towards one of his pants pockets.

Rufus's head peaked out from the leg pocket. "Yep", he replied, giving a thumbs up.

"While we have the chance, would you be able to elaborate to us on how this device you found out about could be connected to the black cube?" Kim asked the Doctor.

"Well, to put it simply, this device could potentially be able to open the cube and set off the atoms and neutrons inside it to start the creation of a black hole", the Doctor replied.

"Whoa", Kim said. "But how do you know about this?"

"I told you earlier, I hacked into the files of all governmental servers."

"Ok, but if no one other than Doctor Magister had an idea what this black cube could contain, how would anyone know the connection between that and the other device…?"

"Apologies for cutting into the conversation", Agent Du said, "but we've now arrived into Area 51 airspace. You need to go now."

"Right, let's go", Kim said.

The doors to the helicopter opened, with Kim being the first to exit the aircraft.

The Doctor yelled out, "Allons-y!" before following Kim close behind.

"Was that Spanish?" Ron asked himself. "I should have paid more attention in my foreign language lessons." He then took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing", he said.

But even as he went to jump from the helicopter, Ron managed to 'fall-off' more than jump. He began to plummet to the ground quicker than Kim and the Doctor were, screaming as he went past them.

"Don't forget that you have your jet-pack!" Kim called out to Ron.

"Oh yeah", Ron said. He then pressed a button on one of his shoulder straps, and instantly metallic wings appeared from the contraption on his back, with rocket engines also attached to the bottom of it.

"See, that's why I don't like jumping from aircrafts", Ron declared.

"Quieten down, Ron", Kim told him. "We're in mission mode now. The last thing we need is security noticing us before we even land."

Both Kim and the Doctor then activated their own jet packs. Along with Ron, they then slowly descended closer to the base. As soon as they were over the spot they wanted to land on, they turned off their jet packs and opened their parachutes.

* * *

They landed on top of a flat roof of a fairly average looking single-floored building. Of course, Kim and Ron knew that deep underground, there was a maze of corridors, rooms and research laboratories keeping hold of the government's most closely-kept secrets. It was a surprise they hadn't decide to apprehend the two teenagers from the previous time they had visited the base.

Kim located an air vent on the roof. Ron then took out his naked mole rat friend out of his pocket, and said to him, "This is where you come in, buddy."

Rufus gave Ron a salute, before scampering away into the air vent. The plan was for Rufus to locate the power source that would disable at least some of the security without it. In the meantime, Wade would hack the Area 51 database and upload the base layout to the Kimmunicator, so that Team Possible knew where they were.

They all knew Rufus wouldn't have long, as people in the base were tight with security. Even a small animal wouldn't be spared, in case it was being used by the enemy to spy on any technology and research.

Rufus also knew that fact himself, so he didn't waste time as he twisted and turned down the tunnels of the vents. Although the guards must have noticed him already through heat signatures, as something was set off far behind Rufus.

Gas. Not too much that it would seep through the openings of the air vents, but enough for animals to be knocked out cold.

Panic was set on Rufus's face, but he was determined to find an exit. He kept running as more gas was set off behind him, through small holes in the sides of the vent tunnels.

Slowly, the gas was catching up with Rufus, as if he was being chased. Eventually, he found another air vent cover, and he looked through it. For Rufus, it looked like a long drop to the floor. But it was either body ache from a belly flop onto the floor, or a gassy end for the rodent. It wasn't a hard choice.

Quickly, Rufus slipped through the air vent cover, and dropped to the floor just in time, before the gas had caught up with him.

Nothing came out from the vents now above Rufus, and no other security was set off, so surveillance must have thought they had gotten rid of their 'problem'. Rufus moaned in pain for a moment, before standing up and dusting himself off.

He took a look at his surroundings. Based on the last time he had visited this place, it looked like he was already quite a few floors down from ground level. Which meant he might find something useful.

As it happened, Rufus saw signs indicating directions to different rooms. One of them was clearly labelled ' **Security** ', which was very convenient for the little rodent. He went off to find the room, and surprisingly found it fairly swiftly. Clearly secrecy was somehow not as much of a big deal once you went down a few levels.

Rufus crept into the room, so as not to catch the attention of the guards sitting at their desks. There were tens - possibly hundreds - of monitors turned on, looking at every inch of the floors above them.

Despite all this high-tech equipment primed to track any suspicious movement, there was one flaw with the system. It was all powered by a plug placed into a power socket in the wall. Which added to the ridiculousness of how relatively easy it had been for Rufus to break into their base of operations.

He crawled under the tables, to the wall where the plug was placed in the socket. He grabbed hold of it, and pulled as hard as he could. He eventually unplugged the power, which turned all the monitor screens off.

"Hey, the screens have just gone off, Bob!" one of the guards called out.

"I noticed!" said another. "But how?"

"Let's check the fuse boxes. We can't keep the power offline for too long", said a third guard.

With that, all three of them exited the room, and ran off to find the source of their problem. Unknown to them, it had been closer than they had realised.

Rufus knew that all he had to do was wait until Wade gave his colleagues the signal to enter the facility.

* * *

Back on the roof, Wade connected to Kim, Ron, and the Doctor through the Kimmunicator.

"Right, all security devices have been turned off. Rufus appears to be on the eighth floor, as that was where the power to the security cameras was cut out."

"Great", Kim said. "Keep working on locating where this device is."

"Will do", Wade simply responded. And then communication was turned off again.

Kim, Ron, and the Doctor found a glass panel on the roof, which Kim cut open cleanly with her lipstick laser. As soon as that was done, she jumped in first through the hole, followed by the other two.

They found a lift, which they easily entered into. What wasn't so easy was choosing the floor they wanted to get to. Or at least it would be a problem for Kim and Ron, if they didn't have the Doctor with them. He took out the same electronic stick they had seen him use on the food yesterday lunchtime, but this time pointed it against the buttons panel. Which he somehow got the lift to go down to the eighth floor.

"What is that thing?" Kim asked. "We saw you use it on the cafeteria food yesterday."

"Oh, a sonic screwdriver", the Doctor said casually.

"A sonic what-now?" Ron exclaimed.

"A sonic screwdriver. Great for analysing things, and almost perfect against any sort of material or electronic system. Except wood. It doesn't like wood."

Kim folded her arms. "Are you sure you don't also work as a government agent?" she asked.

"Kim, I might seem to be a man full of mystery, but I'm not that mysterious", said the Doctor. "Or am I?" he then added teasingly to the red-haired teenager.

"Don't make us keep asking that", Kim said.

They arrived at the eighth floor, and stepped out from the lift. Within the next second, a familiar looking rodent ran round the corridor corner, and sprinted towards the three of them.

"Rufus!" Ron called out to him. He laid down his hand, and Rufus ran onto it, being picked up by the blond-haired boy.

"Good job, pal" Ron said.

"Hehe, too easy", said Rufus proudly.

"Too easy?" Kim said. "You would have thought that they would tighten on the security since the incident with Drakken and Shego here."

"We've still got to be wary", the Doctor said. "They might be a little lacklustre, but if we're not careful, we could still be caught easily."

Wade patched through again to the Kimmunicator. "I found it, Kim", he said.

"Great!" Kim said. "Could you upload the coordinates to the base layout you gave us earlier?"

"With pleasure", Wade answered. The maps of each floor of the building then appeared on screen, and within a few seconds a bright red dot appeared on the room where they had to go.

"The twenty-second floor", Kim stated.

"We better get going then", said the Doctor.

With Rufus now back in Ron's pants pocket, they all got back into the lift, with the Doctor using his 'sonic screwdriver' on the lift panel again to take them further down underground.

They eventually arrived at the twenty-second floor. Although there were going to be some guards around, they would be expecting the security above them to do most of the work. What they hadn't counted on was Team Possible and the Doctor sneaking around.

Thankfully, the room which the device was kept in wasn't too far away anyway. All they had to do was turn left and walk down the corridor.

They crept along, keeping an eye out and listening carefully for any soldiers that might pass by. They passed without a hitch, and they arrived at the room they had been aiming for.

Once more, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver. This time on the code panel on the wall next to the entrance. As soon as he had overridden the system, the doors swished open, and they all walked into the room.

The room itself wasn't as large as some of the laboratories they had visited over the last few days. But it was big enough to store plenty of alien-looking technology.

Ron started walking around the room, almost like a little kid as he stared at each and every single device on display. Kim herself was taking in everything she saw, with clear fascination being shown.

But there was only one thing the Doctor was looking at.

A bronze-coloured, metal box.

"This is it", he said.

Kim and Ron turned their attentions to the case the Doctor was slowly walking towards to. They also noticed the sudden seriousness on his face.

"Is everything alright?" Kim asked, without really knowing what other questions to inquire the Doctor.

"I'm not sure", the Doctor simply replied. He continued to gradually move towards the box. He then began to crouch, and took out his sonic screwdriver from a pocket in his suit. He scanned the box, moving the handheld device slowly all over.

Once he had completed that, he just stared at his sonic screwdriver. Kim and Ron still didn't understand how the Doctor could 'read' anything from just a blue light, or whatever he was seeing.

The Doctor put the sonic device away again. He then slowly stretched out a hand towards the surface of the metal crate. There was silence in the room, and tension had begun to rise.

Before the Doctor could touch the metallic box, a sudden flash of light came from the other side of the room. The Doctor, Kim, and Ron all looked up to see two surprising extra guests. And they weren't Area 51 soldiers.

"Aha, we have arrived, Shego. Just as our friend promised", said an all-too familiar blue-skinned villain known to Kim and Ron. It was Doctor Drakken himself, with Shego standing alongside him. And she had her hand gripped onto a contraption strapped to his wrist.

"Drakken and Shego", Kim proclaimed.

The two villains turned their heads in the direction of Kim's voice, and suddenly realised they weren't the only people in the room.

"Did she also promise we wouldn't get caught?" Shego asked.

"She might have done", Drakken answered.

"Because there's a chance she might have failed on that one", Shego said.

"Don't tell me; you've come to steal one of these toys around us", Ron said.

"Well aren't you clever", Drakken said sarcastically. "We've specifically come to take the device inside the metal case which is in front of you."

"Not if we have a say in it", Kim declared.

"Please, enough with the 'not-this-time' cliques", Shego said.

The Doctor had said nothing up to this point. He had been constantly staring at the contraption on Drakken's left-hand wrist.

The Doctor stood up, and pointed straight at the wrist device. "Where did you get that vortex manipulator from?" he demanded.

Drakken was taken back with complete surprise. As was everyone else in the room. "Whaa…?" was the only sound Drakken made.

"Is that a vortex manipulator?" the Doctor demanded even more.

"If you must know, yes", said Drakken.

"So where did you get it?" the Doctor questioned him, in a growled tone.

"It's none of your bees wax", Drakken replied.

"Oh, I think it very much is", said the Doctor, bordering on threatening.

Drakken took a step backwards, and nervously said, "Haha, erm, well, if we could just, you know, take the contents from the metal box, and we'll be on our way…"

The Doctor didn't give him a chance to say anything more. He vaulted over the case, and charged towards Drakken, intending to take the wrist device away from him.

"SHEGO!" Drakken practically screamed. In an instant, Shego went into action, and gave a high kick to the Doctor's chin, which dropped him heavily to the ground.

"Honestly, some people are just helpless", she said, aiming her comment towards Drakken.

"Doctor!" Ron yelled. He would have ran over to make sure he was alright, if it weren't for the fact that a super-powered villainess was standing over him at that moment.

"I don't understand how the Doctor knows what that contraption is on your wrist, Drakken", Kim said. "But the one thing we would both agree on is that you're up to no good."

"Kimmie, as if he's ever done a good deed", Shego said, as she powered up her hands with her green plasma powers.

And then, like so many times in the past, Kim Possible and Shego clashed with each other. Kim took the first attack, running onto the metal box and then jumping off it to attempt a spinning kick at Shego's face. Shego managed to just duck her foot, before swinging her own punches at Kim as the teen hero landed onto the floor.

Now that Shego was out of the way, Ron ran over to where the Doctor was still lying.

"Doc, are you ok?" he asked urgently.

The Doctor gave a couple of coughs, before he replied, "Don't worry, I should be good. Where's Dr Drakken?"

"He's still standing over there", Ron said, pointing to where Drakken was. Indeed, he hadn't moved since Kim and Shego started fighting. "He probably can't get round the two ladies fighting, and doesn't want to get caught in the crossfire", Ron added.

Drakken was shifting left and right, trying to time when to make a break for the metal box. The Doctor got himself up as quickly as possible, and then called over to Drakken, "We're still not done yet, you weird blue-skinned mad man".

As Drakken started to run off, the Doctor began chasing him. Not that there were many options to run to in the current available space. All Drakken could do was sprint in circles around the battle taking place in the middle of the room.

Ron just watched on from the sidelines the scene before him. In all honesty, it seemed quite goofy to him. Which was saying a lot from a boy whose day job was to act comically, even if not deliberately.

"I guess we just wait until either Kim or the Doctor needs us", Ron said to his rodent friend.

Rufus nodded in agreement. He then took out a bag of candy from within the pocket he was residing in on Ron's pants. "Jelly baby?" he asked.

"Jelly babies?" Ron said, slightly baffled. "I knew Smarty Mart sold a lot of things, but selling British candy is new news to me. And how did you manage to fit that bag into my pocket?"

Rufus took a look into Ron's pants pocket, and then turned back to Ron. His only response was a shrug. Ron had kept many things in there in the past; why question how Rufus could fit a bag of candy into it?

Kim and Shego were still brawling with each other, while the Doctor continued to chase Drakken around the room. Shego was getting more irritated by the minute. She had been expecting a quick, easy mission. All they had to do was take the device they needed, and then exit as swiftly as they arrived. But of course, 'Kimmie' and her buffoonish sidekick had to intervene in every robbery they made.

And she didn't know who this man wearing a brown suit with spiky hair was. But if he knew what a vortex manipulator was, it didn't mean good news to her and Drakken. All the more reason to quickly sort the situation out.

Shego started to act more defensively, so she could strike Kim with a counter-attack. Kim piled on the punches, each one coming faster and harder; but Shego managed to hold her own ground. As Shego knocked back Kim's arm after one of her jabs, she saw an opening and quickly fired her plasma energy at Kim's chest.

Because of the force of the energy blast, Kim flew across the room. Shego had timed her counter-attack very well, as Kim crashed into the Doctor while he was still running after Drakken. They were both flown over to the nearby wall, and landed against it with a hard thud. They both then crumpled onto the floor.

Drakken stopped running, and turned around to see the result of Shego's attack. He hurriedly walked over to the metal box, and said, "Shego, we need to place the vortex transporter onto the crate."

"But weren't we going to open the box first and just take the device itself?" Shego asked.

"No time for that now. We need to get away before Kim Possible or anyone else gets up again."

He hadn't realised Ron was still standing, having not taken part in the fight or the chase that just happened. "Stop right there, Drakken!" he shouted, as he started to run towards the blue-skinned scientist and his sidekick.

Unfortunately, Ron was too easy to take out for Shego. She fired another plasma shot, this time at the blond-haired teenager. He flew back to his own side of the room as the energy blast hit him.

"Quick! We mustn't delay any further!" Drakken said with urgency in his voice.

Shego placed the vortex transporter onto the top of the crate, and then typed in what were presumably the coordinates of where they needed to escape to.

The Doctor had managed to pick himself up, and noticed Drakken and Shego were about to make their escape. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, and pointed it at the metal box as he started running towards the villainous duo.

"Dr D, now would be a good time to get going!" Shego yelled.

Buzzing came from the sonic screwdriver, and then it made a sound that seemed to indicate it had found something. Before the Doctor could reach the two burglars, Drakken set the vortex manipulator device into action. Shego grabbed onto it, before they - along with the metal case - disappeared.

The Doctor halted in his tracks. He was now staring at an empty floor. Although there was no indication in his face or body language to say he was completely disappointed by the villains' escape.

Kim - having picked herself up - ran over to Ron, and helped him stand up. "You ok, Ron?" she asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, KP", said Ron. "Nothing like a good bruise and a dent to your dignity", he joked light-heartedly.

Kim just smiled back, while Ron dusted himself down. They both looked to where the Doctor was still standing. Even if he didn't look visibly disappointed, there was still an air of seriousness with him.

Kim decided to start asking him questions there and then. "What was that device they were using? And what was in that crate?"

The Doctor breathed in deeply for a moment, and then replied, "I think it's time you two got home."

"Nuh-uh. You need to answer me now", Kim demanded.

"No can do tonight, Kim", said the Doctor.

"Oh come on, Doctor. You knew what teleportation device they were using when you said 'vortex manipulator'. If you don't tell us everything we need to know, we're not going to be able to stop Drakken…"

"Not tonight", said the Doctor, now in a slightly more raised, angered tone. It caused Kim to stop talking, and leaving her waiting for what the Doctor was going to say next.

"We need to make our exit from the base before the guards notice the commotion and mess we've made", said the Doctor. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to catch their attention by arguing with me."

Kim decided to say no more, and to take the Doctor's advice. Even though she was angry the Doctor wouldn't even give a reason for why he held back certain information, she could also guess there would be wounds reopened if the Doctor started explaining things to her.

The Doctor was the first one to walk over to the room's doors, with Kim and Ron following on after a moment's pause from the teens. They all exited the room, and then the doors closed behind them.


	11. The Doctor Finds Out

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Doctor Who. Disney owns Kim Possible, and Doctor Who is owned by the BBC._

* * *

Sorry for taking so long on chapter 10! I just got incredibly busy on my chamber music course last week. Hopefully I should be able to do another chapter this week as originally promised!

In this chapter, the Doctor learns some shocking revelations... Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Time Sitch**

 **A Kim Possible/Doctor Who crossover**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

The Doctor burst through the doors, into the TARDIS. As he strode over to the central console, he whipped out his sonic screwdriver, and placed it into a cup-shaped hole within the control panel. He then went over to the scanner screen.

Full recharge of power was almost complete. It wouldn't be long until the TARDIS was able to travel again. Which meant the Doctor could leave this reality, and not cause anymore interference.

The trouble was was that the Doctor knew there was no chance of leaving right now. Not with what he had found out recently.

How did vortex manipulators get into this universe? Sure, maybe there would be versions of them in other universes in **his** reality. But he knew they were specific to his reality, and certainly not of this one.

And what about the black box that had first been stolen? The 'exterior' object itself couldn't be the sort of thing Drakken would want. The question was, what was inside it? With the amount of energy, force, and power it possibly contained, it could prove threatening to the world.

Most worryingly, how did the Hand of Omega get here as well? In the wrong hands, it could cause some serious damage, possibly to the whole universe. And considering it had been stolen by Kim and Ron's closest adversaries, the Doctor was very afraid.

But there had to be more to this than just Drakken stealing it to do his usual 'conquer-the-world' trick. Even with Shego helping him, Drakken didn't seem to be the sort of guy to 'think-outside-the-box'. Judging by the adventures the Doctor had read about through Kim's mission files, Drakken wasn't exactly original with his villainous schemes.

Ultimately, the Doctor had deduced there had to be someone else behind this. A mastermind. The brains of the operations. But who could it be? Even though the Doctor had tried to find out as much about Kim's foes as he could, he wasn't convinced by each of their credentials. And he didn't know enough people to have a proper list of suspects anyway.

The Doctor wondered if Doctor Magister perhaps had a role in these break-ins. It was something to chase up on. But first, he needed to find out where Drakken and Shego had escaped to.

A red tracker symbol appeared on the scanner screen, giving coordinates of where the the Hand of Omega - and also hopefully Drakken and Shego - would be.

The Doctor noticed that they were located very close to Middleton itself. Just outside the boarders of the city. 'Hiding in plain sight': a very old, but classic, way of keeping out of sight of any heroes.

A little too classic perhaps. How could Team Possible have not found them when they were so close to the city? Then again, the Doctor had also discovered from the mission files that Drakken and Shego had multiple lairs, constantly swapping to new ones. So he decided he couldn't read much into that.

Having had a look at the map on the scanner screen, the Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver from the cup-shaped hole. He then went over to a dusty old box in the corner of the TARDIS to get another device.

He took out an old-looking spherical contraption. It was a homing device; the last time the Doctor had used it was in 1983. That was many lives ago now.

The homing device was intended to track down his TARDIS if the Doctor ever lost it. But if he reconfigured the wiring in the spherical gadget, it could hopefully lead him to where Drakken and his 'friends' were.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the homing device, with a few seconds of buzzing and whirling sounds coming from the thin handheld contraption. After another moment of concentration from the Time Lord, he turned off the sonic device.

"That should do it", the Doctor simply said. The homing device was now set to lead him to Drakken's hiding place.

He started to stride over to the TARDIS doors, before he paused in thought. Was the Doctor sure he shouldn't tell Kim and Ron about his suspicions and the situation to them? After all, they had been involved in trying to stop Drakken and Shego stealing the equipment they had taken. Kim especially saw it as her responsibility to stop the evil duo's deeds, no matter what they were involved in.

'No, I can't', the Doctor thought to himself. He still believed it was best for Team Possible to sit out on this one. The Doctor wasn't sure himself what Drakken's plan was with the devices he had stolen. Whatever was being prepared, the Doctor wanted to make sure Kim and Ron were away from the sort of danger they had probably never faced in their lives.

The Doctor had sent the two teenagers packing home as soon as they had got back into Middleton. The atmosphere between all three of them had been tense on the plane ride back. But Kim and Ron seemed to have decided there was no point to debating with the Doctor, and so they had remained silent.

The Doctor had decided this was a job for him alone. He was the one that had somehow broken into another reality when it shouldn't have been possible. Perhaps, for all he knew, it was his fault the Hand of Omega was here. Whatever the reason for it being in this universe, the Doctor needed all questions answered, and to put everything to rights. Like he always did.

He couldn't help thinking that there was still something more lurking beneath the surface of situation. Certainly bigger than whatever Drakken intended to do. Perhaps something even more frightening than the 'mastermind' itself.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, embarking on his solo mission. To find the answers that he needed. And possibly face danger head-on...

* * *

The Doctor walked up to the front of a small rocky cliff. It had taken him just over thirty minutes to walk to this area, and now the homing device was starting to bleep profusely. Which indicated that the Hand of Omega was nearby.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, and started scanning the face of the cliff. It might have not worked on wood, but it could be effective on any other natural environment objects it was surrounded by. Like rocks.

Suddenly, the Doctor heard a very faint activating-click sound. It seemed to be coming from within the walls of the stone. A moment later, an opening began to appear, revealing a huge hanger-styled area. The Doctor put the homing device away into one of his Duster-coat pockets, and without a second thought walked straight into the hall.

The entrance closed behind the Doctor again, as he took in his surroundings. The chamber was large enough to store a number of vehicles. In fact, one such vehicle was already parked inside: a bright green Porsche 911. No wild guesses were needed to know who's car that was.

"Well, well! Having a lair inside a cliff! How quaint", the Doctor said to himself. "They've probably watched too many cartoon shows."

He also noted that there didn't seem to be a particularly high priority in placing security measures. Where were all the goons Drakken was supposed to have? No wonder Kim had easily infiltrated Drakken's bases on many occasions.

That said, the Doctor did start to hear faint voices coming in his direction. He quickly ducked to the side of the green Porsche. As he took a peak around the vehicle, he saw two men dressed in red overalls, both of them wearing goggles. The Doctor hid himself again as they entered the large chamber area.

"Do you know what the boss is gonna do with the equipment he's stolen?" the thinner and smaller of the two men asked his companion.

"I don't know, Fred", replied the larger and more muscular person. " Rumours are going round that he's got some major big plan, though."

'I think a 5 year old could have worked that out ", the Doctor thought sarcastically to himself.

"Has anyone found out who the new lady is that's working with Drakken?"

"I don't think so. Seems to keep herself to herself. I'm still surprised that she managed to get past us and enter the boss's office unnoticed."

The skinny henchman picked up a tool box from the workbench they had gone over to. They then started to walk towards the exit of the chamber again.

"Drakken's never been as quiet as this about any major plans he works on."

"Yeah. Do you'll think it work, whatever it is?"

"I don't know, Bob. As long as I don't get arrested and get my pay, I just follow the big man's orders..."

And with that, the two men disappeared down the corridor. After waiting for a few more seconds, the Doctor stood up and walked away from his hiding spot.

"Not exactly smart chaps, are they?" the Doctor remarked. However, he had learnt one thing from listening to that brief conversation. Whoever was working with Drakken - and he presumed they didn't mean Shego - was a woman. Which made him more suspicious about who exactly might be helping Drakken.

He knew he wouldn't get any answers from staying in what was basically a garage. So he started to move towards the doorway to the corridor.

As he stepped out of the large chamber room, he noted how empty the place felt. Then again, there were three separate corridors he could choose to go down, which probably led to many other areas. But the Doctor had come specifically to find Drakken and Shego, and to retrieve the Hand of Omega and the black cube from their clutches.

The Doctor decided to take out the homing device again, to help him quickly find the direction he needed to go in. The homing device indicated for him to go straight onwards, ignoring the left and right corridors.

The Doctor began walking forwards, while inspecting his surroundings. The corridors definitely felt cavernous; they seemed to be designed like mini canyons.

The Doctor noticed in the distance a large set of double doors. The beeping had started to intensify from the homing device again, and the Doctor didn't want to be caught now. So he turned it off and put it back in his coat pocket. It was unlikely he would need it now anyway.

As the Doctor got closer to the gigantic doors, he took out a stethoscope from another pocket, and put each earpiece into his ears. This particular stethoscope was not like most ones used by humans; these ones detected any sound coming from other adjacent rooms. The Doctor had decided he should check first what was behind the doors before barging in.

The Doctor placed the bell against one of the large doors. Instantly, he heard two voices coming from what was presumably a fairly substantial sized room. Just a wild guess based on the echoey acoustics from within.

"How long will it be until the time machine is fully operational?" a male voiced asked. It sounded like the mad scientist known as Doctor Drakken.

"Patience, darling", a familiar female voice answered. "It will take a few hours, but don't you worry. Your friend, Kim Possible, wouldn't have the foggiest what these two contraptions are. So what's the point of chasing you if they don't even know your next 'scheme'?"

The Doctor realised who's voice that was. It was Doctor Magister! She did seem to have known an abnormal amount about the black cube compared to every other scientist back at the scientific research centre. But even so, it had still been a 50-50 guess as to whether she had any part in Drakken's burglaries.

But did she know what the Hand of Omega was? And they were trying to create a time machine? He didn't know the full rules of time travel in this reality, but it surely wouldn't be safe at the moment, considering how the Doctor had managed to break into this one from his own reality. And how would someone go about constructing a time machine in this universe?

"I hope you're right, Missy", Drakken said. " Every time the critical stage in the construction of my inventions comes round, Kim Possible always manages to unsettle my plans, no matter how hard I try."

''Missy'? Is that a strange 'cutesy' name given to her by Drakken? What a weird man he is...' But before the Doctor could think any further, Doctor Magister started speaking again.

"Have no worries, sweetie. Kim will only come to us when we request her to do so."

'They seem to believe they have the upper hand over Kim and Ron', the Doctor figured.

"Would you be so kind as to remind me one more time how this time machine will work?" Drakken asked Doctor Magister. "I want to savour the moment before my I succeed in my goals of world domination."

'Wow. Much ego. And before he's even beaten the good guys', the Doctor thought.

"But of course", Doctor Magister replied. "By using the Hand of Omega to open the black cube that I shall have in a self-contained glass hold, we will restore the power of **the Eye of Harmony** , and then use it to achieve time travel."

"...What?" the Doctor finally spoke out loud, not able to withhold the sudden horror he felt at learning this shocking fact. "No, no, no, no, no no no no no no no..." he repeated over and over again, as he quickly backed away from the door, unable to stop himself dropping his stethoscope.

At this point, the Doctor still didn't have the foggiest idea how the Hand of Omega had got into this reality. But now with them having the Eye of Harmony, Drakken and Shego had the potential power to cause absolute chaos. And it wouldn't end well. For anyone. Possibly not even for the villains themselves.

And how did 'Doctor Magister' know so much about these two pieces of Time Lord technology? That potentially scared the Doctor the most.

Who was this woman?

The Doctor was panting heavily now, still unsettled at the bombshell fact that had been dropped. Sweat started pouring down his face.

The worst thing was was that the Doctor was still, truthfully, no where near close enough to knowing what was really going on. The Doctor knew there had to be still something bigger than the 'time travel' thing. Whenever the Doctor had feelings like this, he was never wrong.

Suddenly, the Doctor heard someone shout from behind him.

"Hey, who the heck are you?" a rough, low pitched voice called out.

The Doctor spun around to see four guys in the same red clothing he had seen a few minutes ago.

"Get him boys", said the same person who had first shouted at the Doctor. The other three henchmen started to charge towards him.

Usually, the Doctor would have some quirky lines to throw at a threat or any villains he was facing. But not on this occasion. The Doctor was still in too much shock to think of anything clever to say.

So he simply started running towards the oncoming henchmen.

The Doctor might not have had the cheer-leading abilities of Kim Possible, or the same level of fighting skills as her, but he was still quick and very nimble on his feet.

He easily dodged each of the three henchmen, causing them to trip over themselves and fall flat on their own faces. The Doctor then ran towards the last henchman, who was about to attempt a swinging punch at him.

The Doctor didn't even give him a chance to attempt his assault. The Doctor jumped upwards, while kicking his leg high in the air, catching the goon underneath his chin. The man feel backwards onto the ground, seeming to be out for the count.

The Doctor sprinted past the unconscious body, and made a getaway for the lair exit. But before he could even reach the transport storage area, a woman clad in green and black clothing stepped out in front of him from one of the corridors. She blasted green energy from her left hand, which hit the Doctor square on the chest. He flew back a few metres, and fell with a hard thud.

The Doctor was now in no state to get up and attempt to make a break for it again. He just clenched his chest tightly, while looking up to check who had stopped him.

Then again, it wasn't a surprise to the Doctor to see who it was: Shego. Her colour scheme was obvious enough, nevermind her super powers.

As she walked toward the Doctor, she started saying, "Seems like we have an unwanted guest."

Before the Doctor could react, Shego grabbed him by his coat, and dragged him along the floor back towards the large doors, which led to where Drakken and Doctor Magister were.

Shego kicked one of the doors wide open, pulling the Doctor into the room. "Look who I found snooping around", she said, proceeding to chuck him across the floor towards the two other figures.

The Doctor placed both of his hands on the floor, and pushed himself into a kneeling position so he could look up to see who he was facing. Standing right in front of him were Dr Drakken, and Doctor Magister herself.

"That's him!" the blue-skinned mad scientist exclaimed. "That's the man you've talked about; the one who was at Area 51 with Kim Possible", he continued saying to the other 'scientist'.

"Yes. It is the Doctor himself", Doctor Magister said. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"I think punishment is in due order, after trying to intervene in my operation earlier on this evening."

"Hold your horses, Drakken", said Doctor Magister. "Let me have a one-to-one talk with him first."

She knelt down beside the Doctor, who was still trying to recover from the attack he had absorbed from Shego. Doctor Magister was dressed in the same clothing as he had seen her the last time they met; Victorian styled-dress, ankle boots, and the boater hat.

The Doctor looked at her for a moment. He then asked, "What's your game, Doctor Magister?"

"I somehow think you've already had a sneak peak into our plans", Doctor Magister stated.

"No. There's something more to this. There's got to be a bigger plan behind it."

Doctor Magister paused for a moment, and then chuckled quietly before continuing to talk. "In due time, old friend. You will find out soon enough."

"Tell me now", the Doctor said in a raised voice.

"I've already said. You need to wait. Besides, I don't think that's the question you really should be asking..."

The Doctor remained silent for a couple of seconds. He then took a deep breath, and asked, "Who are you?"

"I thought you would never ask", 'Doctor Magister' replied in a fake-surprised tone. "So start figuring out who I am! My persona's name should be a clue."

"Magister: has Anglo-Scottish background, but originally had a Roman-Latin origin", the Doctor began saying. "It derives from the word 'magister', meaning a superior, one who was in charge."

"Very good", said Doctor Magister. She then turned to Drakken and Shego - who were now standing next to each other - and asked rhetorically, "Isn't he a clever man?"

"What are you? Some woman with a superiority complex problem?" the Doctor asked, meaning to make it sound mocking and witty. Unfortunately, it just came across as serious after what he had learnt from Drakken and Doctor Magister's conversation.

"Well if I'm right, you must have also overheard my evil buddy, Drakken, calling me 'Missy'", 'Doctor Magister' said. " The question is: what do the two have in common?"

A confused look appeared on the Doctor's face. The suggested connection of 'Magister' and 'Missy' had befuddled him in that moment. "I don't know what you're playing at", was his only response.

"Oh come on. Think about it. Think about it really, really hard."

The Doctor pondered in thought for some time, before saying, "Wait..."

'Doctor Magister' decided to put the Doctor out of his misery. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy saying my next bit. Two times I would have said it now! What are the chances of that?"

She moved closer to the Doctor. Both of them stared at each other; the Doctor more intensely then 'Doctor Magister'.

After a moment's pause, she whispered to the Doctor, "I couldn't very well keep calling myself The Master, now could I?"

The Doctor's eyes widened. His face turned pale white as things started to click into place in his brain. Her knowledge about Time Lord technology. Her persona's name, and calling herself 'Missy'. He had missed the obvious in all of that.

"No. That's... impossible", the Doctor stammered. "You should be dead!"

"Oh trust me, I'm very much alive, my dear. And this isn't even the first time I've met you since I 'died' as Harold Saxon."

The Doctor started trembling. This was the Master. Her mind a near-equal to the Doctor's. A man - or now woman - always devising wicked schemes. Being the cause of so many deaths of innocent lives.

And then there was the Doctor's fear. About his 'death'. He had been told by Carmen that "he would knock four times". The only one to truly experience that rhythmic sound was the Master. This was her.

The Doctor didn't want to go. But he worried his fears might be coming true. He couldn't run forever. And now he wasn't even surrounded by his close companions. Not even in his own reality.

The Doctor bowed his head, continuing to lose hope. Losing all inspiration to try to escape from his situation. Missy just began to chortle. Even now as a woman, she had the same evil laugh as she did in her previous incarnations. Sounding mocking, victorious, and hollow to any hero.

The laugh also seemed to get to Drakken and Shego. They were scared by it. And they couldn't help feeling that there was trouble looming ahead. For who exactly, that was less certain...


	12. The Set-Up

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Doctor Who. Disney owns Kim Possible, and Doctor Who is owned by the BBC._

* * *

Wow. That took a long time for me to upload this next chapter. I am sooooo sorry for the long delay since the last chapter. Lesson learnt - do not promise when each chapter will be exactly posted. Just explain why chapters might be delayed.

Hopefully, I shouldn't take so long over the next couple or so entries for now anyway! So, without any further delays…

* * *

 **Time Sitch**

 **A Kim Possible/Doctor Who crossover**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Wednesday morning, 24 September 2003, before another day at school**

Kim sat at the table in the family kitchen, slowly eating her cereal, deep in thought.

She was still contemplating on the events of last night. Wondering how Drakken had gotten hold of a device to teleport himself and Shego to different locations. Kim was also wondering about how much the Doctor knew about the pieces of technology connected to or involved in the robberies.

She felt she had been off-form recently. Yes, not the first time Drakken and Shego had ever escaped from her. But to do so consistently and for Kim to not be anywhere near close enough to working out their plan; that wasn't good.

Kim was still unhappy about how silent the Doctor had been about certain things yesterday. He had to have his own reasons for wanting to investigate Area 51. Perhaps he knew there was more to it than just Drakken's normal evil activities. What was the big deal with whatever information the Doctor was holding back?

She heard footsteps walk towards the kitchen entranceway from the corridor outside the room. A tall, fairly lean person walked in, wearing his usual shirt-and-tie combo he had on everyday for work. It was Kim's father, Dr James Possible.

"Good morning, Miss Possible", James greeted to her.

"Hi, dad", Kim simply responded, just as she finished her cereal.

Kim's father took a proper look at his daughter as he poured coffee into his mug. "Is something up?" he asked.

Kim sighed, and then replied, "I don't know."

James then quickly said, "If this is one of those 'boy issues', then you need to speak to your mother. I can't help you on that matter."

"It's ok, dad. It's nothing to do with any boys", Kim said.

James's face relaxed in relief, and he sat down next to his daughter. "In that case, tell me what your problem is."

"Well, it's kind of more than one thing", Kim began. "Firstly, Drakken and Shego managed to escape - again - while me and Ron were on our mission yesterday."

"Don't be too harsh on yourself, Kimmie-cub. Everyone has a bad day here and there."

"This was the third time in a row, dad. I've never failed to stop them this many times until now."

"Ok, I can see why you're frustrated", James admitted. "But still, as I always say, 'Anything is possible for a Possible'. Which means it's only a matter of time before you stop Dr Drakken from achieving his evil schemes."

"Well that's the second thing", Kim said. "I don't know what Drakken is up to. Not one smidget of evidence to hint at what his plan is."

"That is also a problem. But again, you are a Possible. You'll figure out his plans before Ron can order a large Naco from Bueno Nacho."

Kim seemed to have overlooked all of her father's encouragements up to this point, and carried on lamenting. "And thirdly, the new substitute history teacher is ticking me off!"

James raised an eyebrow at that statement. "I thought you said you and Ron liked him?"

"Well, I mean, I do… and I don't… ish."

James continued to look puzzled. "You need to learn to be less vague, Kimmie."

"Undeniably, he's a good teacher… wait, scratch that; he's a fantastic teacher! Already, Ron has raised his history grade in a couple of days."

"So what's the problem?" James asked.

"He's said very little about his background, his life, what he does other than teaching…"

"Kimmie-cub, back in my day, students didn't get to know their teachers personally until they started university. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"It would be useful to at least understand his motivations if he's going on missions with me and Ron."

"I can see why that would be helpful… wait a second! You're taking your teacher with you on your missions?!"

"Well, he's very persuasive… I think", Kim said with hesitation. "He's good at getting his own way anyway. I've not really been given the chance to say no to him."

"Next thing you know, Jim and Tim will be starting to go with you on your missions…"

"Dad, the Tweebs have been on a mission with me already, remember? You know, when you and mum went off to a 'spousal counter' thing, and mum told me I would have to take my brothers with me."

James paused to recall from his own memories for a moment. "Oh yeah, so you did… Still that's not the point. I know Ron goes with you on your adventures, but you need to be careful who else is involved in your missions."

"Do you think that someone like my teacher could hurt me?" Kim asked.

"Strangely, no", James answered. "In fact, I'm more worried they'll be the ones that get hurt on your missions, even if unintentionally."

"I get the feeling the Doctor has his own exploits himself", Kim said. "He seemed to know what to do on the mission me and Ron went on yesterday evening…"

"So he calls himself 'The Doctor'?" James said. "What is his full name?"

"I don't know! That's why he can irk me sometimes; he's revealed very little about himself in reality."

"Now I see what you mean", James said. "He does make himself a bit anonymous."

"What's this about Kim's history teacher?" said another voice. A woman - not too dissimilar in appearance to Kim - walked into the kitchen. Like Kim, she had red hair, as well as being of a similar body build. This was Kim's mother, Dr Ann Possible.

"Hi, dear", greeted James. "Kim seems to have some dislikes about this 'Doctor'. Although I'm still confused whether it's a personal thing or not."

"I have nothing against him per say", Kim said. "I just feel like he's hiding some things that surely I would need to know."

"Well whatever he does and doesn't tell you, make sure you give him the respect he deserves", Kim's mother declared. "Mrs Stoppable has told me how Ron has become much more enthusiastic about studying history and how much he's improved in the subject. You don't want to lose a teacher as good as…" Ann paused as she waited for Kim to give her a name.

"The Doctor", Kim said. "That's what he calls himself."

"Yes, the Doctor", Ann said, finishing her sentence. "Although I do understand why you'd want to find out his actual name…"

Before anyone else could say anything, an explosion went off from somewhere else within the house. Instantly, they all knew who it had to be caused by.

"Jim! Tim!" Ann called out, in a stern but not too aggressive manner.

Two short-ish boys, both with spiked-up brown hair and blue eyes, peeped through the entranceway to the kitchen. These were Kim's brothers, referred to by Kim as 'the Tweebs'. The noticeable difference between them was that Jim wore a green shirt and tan pants; while Tim wore a red shirt and blue pants.

"We're working on a gas-fuelled-engine remote control car", Jim said first.

"We have definitely not just made a mess in our room because of the remote controlled car exploding or anything like that", Tim added in quickly.

Both James and Ann looked at their twin sons skeptically. "Well I'm sure your room will be very clean then when I go upstairs to check it in a few minutes", Ann said in a hinting manner.

Jim and Tim looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces. They then sped back to their room, most likely to clean up the mess before their mother or father could see it.

"Haha, boys with their toys", James said to himself, smiling.

"You better get going, Kimmie", Ann then said to Kim. "You don't want to be late for school."

"Yeah, I guess I should", said Kim, as she left the table and picked up her bag from the corner of the room.

"And don't get too hepped up with this Drakken business, or with who your teacher may or may not be", James added. "I'd rather have my Kimmie-cub in a happy mood for school."

"I'll try my best", Kim said. She quickly pecked both her father and mother on the cheek, before dashing out of the house and closing the door behind her.

"That young lady certainly takes her responsibilities as a vigilante seriously", James commented, as he opened the newspaper that was on the table.

"With how much dedication she puts into her hero work, I sometimes wonder if her missions take a toll on Kimmie", Ann said.

James chuckled. "Have you not seen Kim after babysitting duties for other children? I think she finds her missions less tiring than that. I think our daughter is doing just fine."

"Still, I think she's taking it hard not managing to catch Dr Drakken or his companion in the last few attempts", Ann pointed out. "You know what Kim is like when she thinks she's failing."

"And her obsession with who this 'Doctor' is won't be helping things", James added.

"Let's hope no other problems pop up for Kim", Ann said.

"Oh, you know our Kim", James said. "If there's any trouble in her way, she will take the challenge head on."

* * *

"You still look a bit troubled from yesterday", Ron said to Kim, as they walked along the sidewalk, on the way to school.

"Yeah. But I think you probably already know what's on my mind", Kim said.

"Well I'm guessing Drakken and Shego is one of those things", Ron said. "I'd like to think I feel just as annoyed about that as you are."

"And we still don't know what they're really up to", Kim lamented.

"Maybe Drakken plans to build a laser drill and a magma cannon to melt Wisconsin and rename it Drakkenville", Ron suggested.

"He's tried to do that already; that was the one with the cheese building."

"Oh yeah… the one that was 100% pure Wisconsin Swiss", Ron said. "Maybe he's going to invent a brain-switching machine."

"Please, don't bring back the memories of us switching bodies!" Kim said.

"Oh yeah, forgot Drakken had already done that too. Perhaps he's making a cloning device…"

"Such an old, clichéd villain-like thing to do", Kim commented.

"Well, I have nothing else", Ron said. "Absolute zilch. I don't know what else you expect me to guess, Kim."

"Drakken and his evil schemes is not the only thing I'm thinking about", Kim stated.

Ron held a puzzled look for a moment, and then realisation appeared visibly on his face. "Are you still miffed about the Doctor's lack of communication skills?"

"You could say that", Kim replied. "Specifically not explaining things we need to know to us, and not telling us who he really is."

"You're that suspicious about him?" Ron asked.

"I suppose a little bit. I do believe the Doctor is trying to keep us safe for some reason; which I think is unnecessary", Kim answered. "I'm saving most of my suspicions for Drakken and Shego. But the Doctor needs to explain to us what the wrist contraption that he recognised was."

"And then see if he also knows anything about the other pieces of technology that Drakken has stolen?"

"Exactly. I think after last night, we know there's more to the Doctor than meets the eye."

"You know me, KP. I do like the Doctor as our history teacher", Ron began saying. "But even I know that you need to be straight with him to get any answers from him."

"No more nice Kim", Rufus interjected as he popped out from Ron's shirt.

"Don't you worry, guys. I know what I need to do", said Kim. "There won't be any more hesitations. I'm going to make sure the Doctor explains the whole sitch to us."

Kim and Ron arrived at Middleton High, and walked through the main entrance of the building. The school was already full of bustling students, getting ready for another day of work and lessons. As the two crime-fighting teenagers walked towards their lockers, Monique came over to them.

"Hey guys. Have you heard what's up with the Doctor?" Monique asked.

"He has serious issues with social skills at times, as Kim and I found out from our trip yesterday", Ron said.

"The Doctor went on one of your missions?!" Monique exclaimed. "I'm not gonna lie, that's sounds weird. But you have got to tell me all about it later…"

"What were you going to tell us, Monique?" Kim then asked abruptly, wanting to change the subject quickly.

"Apparently, the Doctor's not turned up yet, and it's five minutes until lessons start", Monique said.

"Perhaps he's just running a little late. Not every teacher can be as 'perfect' as Mr Barkin", Ron said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but most teachers would contact in advance to warn the school if they were late or ill", Monique stated. "But there's been nothing from the Doctor apparently. Mr Barkin is in a flight of panic, as he doesn't have anyone else to take over the Doctor's history classes today."

"Did you get this info from the senior staff?" Kim asked.

"No… but Tara claims to have found this out", Monique admitted.

"Well it's probably just another rumour being spread around the school", Kim said. "I'm sure the Doctor will arrive soon, if he isn't here already. He's probably still in a bad mood from yesterday and doesn't want people to see him yet."

"Why? What happened?" Monique started asking.

"I'm not going to answer those questions right now", Kim said, as she and Ron arrived at their lockers. "I'm trying to distract myself away from last night's mission as it is."

As Kim opened her locker door, the computer inside it powered up, revealing on the screen monitor - as usual - Wade sitting at his desk, surrounded by his own computer and other gadgets.

"Hey Wade. What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"A pre-recorded video message was sent to your website earlier this morning, Kim", Wade said. "I think you may want to watch it."

Before Kim could say anything else, the image on the screen changed to the video Wade had mentioned. Unfortunately, it showed a familiar face Kim really didn't want to see at that moment.

"Hello Kim Possible", said the blue-skinned mad scientist, who was not holding back his sneer.

"Dr Drakken", Kim said, bordering on having a growly tone in her voice.

"You may be wondering why I have decided to waste my time sending this little message to you", began Drakken. "Well, to put it simply, I want to invite you and your colleague to my place."

"If there isn't a party on, which includes balloons or Cheetos, then I'm going to be majorly disappointed", Ron said.

"If that isn't of any interest to you yet, what if I sweetened the invitation by offering to tell you everything about my most successful scheme ever?" Drakken added.

"It's got to be a trap", said Monique.

"That fact is pretty obvious", Kim said.

"When you receive this video message, you must not hesitate. You must immediately come to us", Drakken demanded.

"Oh yeah?" Rufus said.

"If you do not, Papa Drakken and Auntie Shego are not going to be happy", Drakken said in a parent-like mocking tone.

"Pffft, if we've learnt anything from our previous escapades, it's that we mustn't fall for Drakken's traps…" Ron commented to Kim.

"Besides, we've captured your precious 'Doctor', and he will remain as our prisoner for the foreseeable future", Drakken suddenly added. "So unless you want the Doctor to be subjected to my experiments, then I suggest you get yourselves over to my lair."

Drakken stepped aside from the view on the screen, to reveal a familiar skinny man, still dressed in his dark brown suit. He was tied by his waists and ankles to the chair he was sitting on, and his head was bowed down as if he had lost all hope.

"Doctor", both Kim and Ron gasped in horror.

"Oh no", was all Rufus could say.

"See! I told you the Doctor was missing", Monique said.

Drakken appeared back on screen to give his final few lines. "I will send you the coordinates for where you can find me. I am sure you will gladly accept my invitation. Until then, have a good day", Drakken said as he presented an evil smile at the end of the last sentence. A second later, the screen changed once again to show a map of Middleton, and a small symbol showing where Kim and Ron could find Drakken's hideout.

After a moment's pause, Kim said to Ron, "We need to go and find Drakken."

Ron simply nodded. Both he and Kim then started running for the exit.

"But what about your lessons?" Monique called out to them. "You know Mr Barkin is gonna be mad when he finds out you two ditched school, even if to save a man's life."

"Don't you worry about us, Monique", Kim said. "We'll take care of ourselves when we get back. But clearly saving the Doctor is more important, no matter what Mr Barkin thinks."

And with that, Kim and Ron sprinted away. As they exited the school building, Monique said quietly (more for her sake than anything else), "Just be careful guys."


	13. Truths Revealed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Doctor Who. Disney owns Kim Possible, and Doctor Who is owned by the BBC._

* * *

Here is the 12th chapter of this crossover! Apologies for a fairly long wait. Still pretty busy. By have been working slowly - but consistently - on the story. And finally, the moment has arrived. Where all the main characters meet... Enjoy!

* * *

 **Time Sitch**

 **A Kim Possible/Doctor Who crossover**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"So this is where we're supposed to meet the big bad blue?" Ron inquired.

"Apparently so, according to the coordinates Drakken gave us", Kim answered, looking at her Kimmunicator.

"It's just that all I can see is a big cliff face in front of me", Ron commented.

Kim and Ron had arrived at the location Drakken had given them to go to, which had been shown at the end of the video message he had sent to them.

And Ron was right. The only noticeable thing about where they were at that moment was the side of a cliff.

"You know what? Drakken's lair is probably within the confinements of this rocky cliff", Kim said. "We'll probably need to make ourselves noticeable", she added as she started to walk to the stony wall face.

"Come on Kim", Ron said. "That would be too obvious. Surely not even Drakken would build his base in such a clichéd villains' hiding spot…"

As he said that, the face of the cliff started to open upwards, leaving a large opening for the heroes to walk into. Kim simply strode in, while Ron took a moment to look on in bewilderment.

"Duh. I should have known how Drakken does things, shouldn't I?" Ron said. Rufus nodded in agreement with what his owner had said.

Ron followed after Kim into what was probably the entrance of Drakken's lair. As he entered a large chamber area, the entry behind Ron closed off again.

Already waiting for the teen duo was Shego, standing impatiently with her hands on her hips. On each side of her was one of Drakken's goons.

"Took you two doofuses long enough to get here", said Shego in an audacious manner.

"You should treat your guests with more respect", Kim replied back cheekily.

"Less talking, more following", was all Shego said, as she started to walk towards the exit of the entrance chamber. Kim and Ron followed her, while the two henchmen waited for them to pass by so they could walk behind them.

As they all walked along, there was complete silence from all of them. The only sounds that were audible were the echoes of their footsteps in the cavernous design of the corridors.

Rufus slowly peaked his head out from the pocket on Ron's mission pants, and looked around at his surroundings. Rufus noticed that Shego was leading the small group, and he couldn't help but gulp, in fear of not knowing if she wouldn't just suddenly decide to attack the teenage heroes.

They were eventually drawing closer to what appeared to be the entrance to another room. Ron couldn't help noticing the doors in front of them were a bit on the tall side.

"Did Drakken really need the doors to be that big? What does he expect to take into that 'room' or whatever it is?" he asked.

"Beats me", was all Kim could answer, not really thinking about the doorway at that moment.

Shego continued towards the entrance, while everyone else stopped a few metres behind. The green and black cladded villainess pushed the doors wide open, before indicating to the others to enter in.

Kim and Ron walked in first. At first glance, the room looked like it was some sort of laboratory mixed with high-tech console equipment. The next thing they noticed was that there was also a desk - to the side of the room - with a computer resting on top, as well as a sofa alongside it. A place to discuss evil schemes? Then again, it was probably more like Drakken to pick a random idea and not listen to anything Shego had to say.

On the far side of the 'laboratory', Kim and Ron noticed a large set of curtains. It was obviously hiding something, judging by the blinds draping over whatever the large object was.

"Your guests have arrived, Dr Drakken", Shego called over to that side of the room. It was then that the teenagers noticed that a few metres away from the curtains was a fireplace, with three seats surrounding it. Two of them were plushy armchairs, and one was a bare wooden chair.

As Kim and Ron walked over, a familiar body shape stood up from the armchair to their right. He turned around, only exhibiting a goofy grin on his face.

"Aha, Kim Possible", said Drakken. "So good of you to join us. I know I'm not the only one who's grateful for you accepting my invitation." He then stood aside to bring the heroes' attention to the person sat on the flimsy wooden seat.

A person who was tied tightly to the chair with rope by the wrists and foot.

"Doctor", gasped Kim, as she recognised who the person was.

"Doctor? Hey, Doc, are you ok?" Ron asked vainly. But as suspected, the Doctor didn't respond back. His eyes just turned towards the teen heroes, with a look of anguish and bitterness.

Kim and Ron were taken aback. They might have seen him holding back certain emotions a couple of days ago, but this was still a change from the Doctor they had gotten to know. And yet - like with other things to do with this man - they didn't know why the Doctor was in this emotional state. Kim and Ron had been abducted by Drakken in the past, and to them it was just annoying and embarrassing. So there had to be something more behind the Doctor's capture.

Kim and Ron noticed there was still one other individual sitting on the other armchair. The seat was facing away from them, so they couldn't tell who it was. It wasn't helped by the fireplace, which caused a shadow-like effect to envelope the person.

"Ah, I bet you're wondering who this is", Drakken said to the teenaged duo. "I shall let her introduce herself." He then turned to the other person, saying, "If you could, please."

The woman stood up from her chair, and turned towards Kim and Ron. They took a moment to focus on her, and noticed first what she was wearing. A 19th century dress; the brooch under her throat; the black ankle boots; they all seemed familiar. And then they looked up at her face…

"Doctor Magister?!" Kim and Ron both exclaimed.

"Hello, children!" she greeted. "I believe we've met before. Although last time we didn't have this gentleman all tied up to a wooden chair." She indicated over to where the Doctor was bound by ropes to his seat.

"Ok, there needs to be some serious explaining to do here", Kim said demandingly.

"Impatience won't get you anywhere", Drakken stated to annoy Kim even more.

"You think that's stopped us before?" Kim said, as she walked towards the mad scientist.

'Doctor Magister' stepped in-between Kim and Drakken, and said to the red-haired teenager, "I wouldn't worry about using brute force, Miss Possible. I'll be reasonable person and explain everything to you."

As she finished speaking, a wide grin appeared on her face. Kim wasn't sure whether to take it as purely comical, or if there was more of an ominous feel to it.

"I just realised", said Doctor Magister. "Both of you have been standing up since you entered the room. Please, why not take a seat?" she said, indicating to the two chairs she and Drakken had sat on earlier.

"I think we'll be just fine", Ron replied, crossing his arms. "We heroes need to be ready for anything."

"If you insist, Ron", said Doctor Magister.

A quick reaction of surprise hit Ron, and then he turned to Drakken. "See, what's so hard about remembering somebody's name?"

"Err… I have so many people on my evil contacts list", was the excuse Drakken came up with. "It's hard to remember a sidekick's name."

Ron wasn't convinced. But before he could reply back, Kim interjected to ask a question.

"So, Doctor Magister, what's your business with Drakken and Shego?"

"Come on, Kim! You've skipped the fun part", Doctor Magister replied.

"I didn't exactly come for fun", Kim stated.

"That's because you don't know what the fun part is!" said Doctor Magister.

Kim's eyebrows lowered, and she stared at the 'scientist', as she began to move.

"You see, Kim", 'Doctor Magister' began, as she walked towards where the Doctor was tied up, "I'm not actually who you think I am."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked demandingly.

The older woman stopped in her tracks, rolled her eyes, and turned to face Kim. "Oh come on, child. You've got a brain." She then raised her hands in the air, saying, "I'm not Doctor Magister."

The two teenagers stood in complete silence, before Kim asked, "So… err… who are you really?"

Another smiled appeared on the woman's face. "You can call me Missy. But most people know of me as 'The Master'."

"Isn't 'master' a title given to men?" Ron asked. "I mean, if you'd prefer to be called that, I'd be totally fine with it…"

"You know what they say; about 'leaving the past behind and all that'. Well that's what I'm kind of doing. I used to be 'the Master'. Bu now I'm Missy. But still basically the Master."

"Ok, now you've confused me", Ron said.

"I do apologise", said Missy. "I'm not very good at explanations. So how about we let the Doctor do the talking…"

She went over to where the Doctor sat, and clamped her hands on his shoulders.

"Go on, old pal. Be a good friend and tell them about me", Missy said in a teasing manner.

The Doctor raised his head slowly. Kim and Ron could see in his eyes that he was battling anger, as well as sad sorrow. He didn't initially answer to Missy's request.

"Come on, Doctor. You know you don't want to try my patience. Even now, I'm still quite happy to hurt those you swore to protect..."

Rage was starting to boil within the Doctor, taking over where some of the sadness had been evident before.

But Kim had originally intended to get the Doctor talking anyway, if it had been a normal day at Middleton High. So as much as she felt bad for taking advantage of the situation, now was the perfect chance to get answers from him.

"It's ok, Doctor", said Kim, hoping she sounded reassuring. "Whatever you've not wanted to tell me and Ron, I'm sure we can handle it. And personally, I think it's about time you've told us some things."

A lot of the anger disappeared from the Doctor's face. He still held a serious, grave look; he probably didn't want to put the teen heroes in harm's way. He sighed deeply, before starting to talk.

"The Master... Missy... we were friends a long time ago."

"How long ago?" Ron asked innocently.

"Good, Ron!" Missy exclaimed. "Going straight for the juicy details! I like that!"

"Hey, I was just curious about how long you both have known each other", Ron said.

The Doctor paused for a moment, before answering Ron's question. "... Almost 900 years."

Kim's eyes slowly widened. However, as he scratched his right ear, Ron said back to the Doctor, "Sorry, my hearing must have been off. How long again?"

"As he said, 900 years", Missy interjected. " Although for me, it's probably more like over 1000 years now."

Ron now showed shock on his face. It then changed quickly to one of confusion. He asked Missy, "Hang on. How can you have known him for 1000-plus years when he's only known you for 900?"

Missy chuckled. "Don't skip too far, darling. You've still got some more surprises to come. Don't want to spoil the fun too early."

"Whether it's 900 or 1000 years, my question is how can you two have known each other for so long?" Kim asked the Doctor.

The Doctor was a little hesitant to answer. Seeing this, Missy stepped alongside him and said, "It's simple. We're aliens!"

There was a moment's silence before Kim said, "You must be having a laugh, surely."

"You both look pretty human to us", Ron added.

"Or you look just like us", Missy pointed out. "The Doctor will back me up on my statement."

Kim and Ron looked towards the Doctor, waiting in expectancy for the explanation. The Doctor gave another quiet breath, before talking again.

"We're the last of the Time Lords", he began. "A species from a planet called Gallifrey."

"Never heard of them", Ron said.

"That's because we're not from here..." the Doctor said, before being interrupted by Shego.

"Well, duh, you just said you came from a different planet."

The Doctor turned his attention to Shego, and sharply replied, "I'll rephrase what I said. **Missy and I shouldn't be here.** Somehow, both of us have been dragged from our reality into yours."

"You may have been dragged here, Doctor. But trust me, I noticed the hole in our reality and took full advantage of it", Missy bragged.

"So you're from a different universe?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Dear, if we were 'just' from another universe, we would still part of your reality", Missy stated.

Another pause from Ron, and then he said, " OK, this really is some really wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff."

Missy chuckled, and then started teasing the Doctor. "Did you hear that? He's using your line. It must be music to your ears. Don't you think he'll make a good companion?"

The Doctor didn't reply. He simply gave Missy a cold, hard stare.

"I've forgotten that you're not much fun", Missy said offhandedly.

Ron, Rufus, Drakken and Shego now all looked confuddled. Kim was also trying to process the concept of multiple realities, that this was more than just 'multiversal' travelling (which was a heck of a concept in itself).

Kim decided to swiftly move onto other questions, knowing that she needed more answers.

"So was this 'hole' in the walls between our realities your doing?" Kim interrogated.

"If it were, I'd be very proud of myself", Missy replied. "Alas, it is not."

"I wouldn't put it past you", the Doctor mumbled.

"I promise. I just stumbled upon it, like you did Doctor." Missy then moved a finger across her chest to symbolise an 'x' shape. "Cross my heart and hope to die", she then said jesterly.

"So who created the hole then?" Kim suddenly asked forcibly.

"Look darling, I don't know how you go about your missions, but I'm sure even you know that you don't just find out who the villains are by aimlessly stumbling around the place", Missy said.

Kim didn't have a reply to that. But right on cue, Ron commented, "You'd be surprised on a few occasions."

Kim crossed her arms, and said, "We haven't really established who you are."

Missy also crossed her arms, and then placed a finger on her chin to create a mock-thinking pose. "Well, I've already told you my name, what race I am, where I come from... What more could I add?"

Kim went straight to her simple, but direct, question. **"Who are you?"**

"The Master is a dangerous, manipulating person, who will stop at nothing to get what they want", the Doctor quickly answered, starting to sound more desperate.

"Who, me?" Missy said with a mocked-up shocked expression. "What would make you think that?"

"I suppose putting the humans through hell as 'Harold Saxon' was just a coincidence then?" the Doctor said.

"True, I don't have a great track record", Missy said. "But I'm a different person now to what I once was. I had goals and reasons for wanting to take over the universe and gain power."

The Doctor, Kim, and Ron all looked at Missy, anticipating what she was going to say next.

"But now... I think I'm just mad" Missy said, with a wicked grin growing on her face.

"You have changed", the Doctor said. "The Master I knew would have been very meticulous, even as a mad man." The Doctor stuttered for a moment. "Now you are just the embodiment of madness."

"Hey, I'm not completely mental", Missy said. "I do sometimes have to have plans."

"Before you start to do the villain's trick of revealing everything there is to know about your evil schemes; why does the Doctor keep referring to you in a masculine manner?" Ron asked. "As if, you know, you were... once a man...?" Ron faltered over his last few words.

"I'm sure you and Kim will spend some quality time with the Doctor soon", Missy replied. "Why not ask then?" She gave a twisted smile to Ron, before beginning to walk over to the area of the room covered by the curtains.

"Speaking of evil schemes", Kim said, " what plan have you and Drakken devised together?"

"I'll show you", Missy replied. She pulled down the large curtain sheets, to reveal a bulky contraption.

"What is that?" Kim asked.

"I like to call it a 'dimensional reality manipulator'", Missy stated proudly.

"Oooo, I like that name", Drakken said excitedly.

"Don't wet your pants over it", Shego said.

"I'm afraid to ask what it does", Kim said.

"Well how about Drakken tells you what our plan is, before I explain what this gizmo does", Missy suggested.

"With pleasure", Drakken said, as he was bowing. He then walked in front of the two teenagers, and stood facing them.

"It's very simple", Drakken began saying. "This creation can enable multiple personnel to travel through time and space, anywhere and whenever they so wish."

"And let me guess", Kim said. "You're going to use it to..."

"HANG ON HANG ON, let me finish!" Drakken quickly shouted to stop Kim going any further. He then continued, "With this dimensional reality manipulator, I will go back in time, and ensure that the world in the present day will be under the control of Dr Drakken!" he ended with a bellow.

"What a wild discovery", Kim said sarcastically.

"Huh, even Kimmie is getting wise to your repetitive plans, Dr D", Shego pointed out.

A mixture of anger and annoyance were visable on Drakken's face. He looked more comical than threatening, however.

Missy came up alongside Drakken, and placed a hand on his left shoulder. "Don't you worry, Drakken boy. That's a perfectly good plan."

"At least someone has respect for me", Drakken said.

"The only trouble is that that's not a time machine", Missy then said impassively.

Drakken's eyebrows raised, and the only thing he could utter was, " Whaaa...?", before Missy spoke up.

"Alright, my pet", she called out. "Hold down the blue guy for me."

Drakken and Shego hadn't noticed one of the henchmen had disappeared alongside the big contraption. He now suddenly appeared from its shadow, and grabbed both of Drakken's arms.

"What?! What is the meaning of this? Let me go!" Drakken demanded. He struggled in vain against the strong grip from the henchman.

Shego lighted up her hands, ready to take down the rogue goon and Missy.

At that same moment, the other henchman - clearly not taking orders from Missy - started running over to the action. But before he could arrive, Missy pointed a thin cylindrical device at the goon - similar to the Doctor's sonic screwdriver - and vaporised the man to dust with the laser shooting out from it.

Kim and Ron stumbled backwards in complete horror. They knew their own villains were potentially dangerous - particularly Shego - but none of them had gone this far and broken that moral code. None of their villains had ever killed anyone, even if they had intended to at one time or another.

Missy then pointed her weapon towards Shego, causing the green-skinned villainess to hold off her attack. "I wouldn't think about it if I were you", Missy said. "I'm sure you would like to live a full life, and not be killed by some old, fuddy-duddy lady."

Shego remained silent, but was clearly feeling resentment towards Missy. The green energy vanished from Shego's hands, and she didn't move from her spot.

"The same goes for you and Ron", Missy said to Kim, now pointing her weapon at them.

Kim was still in shock over the killing of one of Drakken's henchman. "You just took a life!" she shouted back.

"I'm sorry if that disturbes you", Missy said unsympathetically. "Your enemies obviously just don't have the guts to kill."

Kim was now in rage over the uncaring nature Missy had for her own actions. The Doctor them spoke up and said, "Like I said, Missy will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. You're lucky to have your own arch-nemeses not cross that line."

Kim turned back to the female Time Lord and asked, "What's your game, Missy?"

"I would also like to know what you think you're doing", demanded Drakken.

"Well, I had a thought about it, and decided that your idea wasn't fun enough", Missy said to Drakken.

"Traitor!" Drakken yelled.

"You really have underestimated Missy", the Doctor said.

"I think Drakken just keeps forgetting that every villain has a tendency to stab each others backs", Shego stated in an annoyed manner.

"I don't think now is a good time to berate me for my trusting abilities", Drakken said.

Ron suddenly interjected, "Is that a hand in the centre of that thing?" He had been looking at Missy's contraption while the others had been throwing words at each other.

Indeed, a hand was levitating within a large cylinder casing, which led downwards and stopped a few feet from a familiar black cube.

"That's the object Drakken and Shego stole on that night at the scientific research centre", Kim exclaimed.

"Uh oh", Rufus said.

"It's called the Eye of Harmony", the Doctor said begrudgingly. " It suspends the moment when a star is turning into a black hole, and it powers up pieces of Time Lord technology."

"Wait, how is that possible in that small thing?" Ron asked.

"Us Time Lords are good at making things bigger on the inside", Missy said obscurely.

"Wait... What..." Ron said. But he was quickly interrupted by Kim. She needed to know what the machine in front of them was and did.

"And what's that hand?" Kim asked.

"The Hand of Omega", Missy replied. "Literally a hand cut off from someone, by a guy named Omega. Gruesome, eh? Anyway, he then placed it into a stellar manipulator."

"What does it do?" Kim asked cautiously.

"It contains the power to set the Eye of Harmony working", the Doctor answered. "With both of them combined, Missy can now travel anywhere in time and space."

"I could", Missy said. "But when I said I wasn't interested in Drakken's idea, that was what I was reffering to."

"So if you're not going to use it as a time machine, what is it for?" Kim asked interrogatively.

"That I'll let you find out as a surprise", Missy teased. "Not even the Doctor knows."

Kim and Ron looked at the Doctor, and he looked back at them. They all had the same face of confusion and worry about Missy's unknown plan. Even Drakken and Shego were now watching in dreaded anticipation of what this woman might do next.

Missy took a small wrist object out of one of her dress pockets. The Doctor recognised it quickly.

"That's a vortex manipulator..." the Doctor said, who seemed to start to look disconcerted.

"That was the wrist thing Drakken was wearing yesterday", Kim added.

"It is", was all Missy replied, as she worked at the control panel of the dimensional reality manipulator. She turned it on, and blue energy started falling down from the Hand of Omega to the black cube holding the force of the Eye of Harmony.

As the energy hit the cube object, the sides of it fell down one by one. Instantly, a bright ball of light started to grow outwards, but as if it was fighting back from expanding too quickly.

As it filled up the breadth and width of the 'containment' of the dimensional reality manipulator, it stopped growing; but it still continued to shine brightly, as well as making a loud humming noise. The physical presence of this new 'matter' seemed to wooble, as well as contract and expand constantly 'on the spot', as if like a star.

Missy took her stance in front of the large contraption, still holding the wrist device in her right hand.

"Missy..." the Doctor said. "Master... What are you doing?"

Missy turned around and replied, "I'm just playing a game of 'throw-the-vortex-manipulator-at-the-target'."

The Doctor's eyes widened rapidly, and his speech became more desperate. "Are you mad?! Throw that in there, and it'll do enormous damage to this universe! You'll kill billions upon billions of innocent lives!"

"This coming from a man who's put his companions at great peril, and has been willing to sacrifice his own race to win a war", Missy replied.

Kim, Ron and Rufus became increasingly more confused as they became more scared at the situation unfolding before them. Right now, this woman could potentially be ending the world as they knew it, and Missy was mentioning more things about the Doctor they didn't know and still didn't fully understand.

Missy raised her arm, and prepared to throw the vortex manipulator into the heart of the dimensional reality contraption.

"Please, listen to me! Don't do it! I beg you!" the Doctor cried out.

"I don't think death is what you have to worry about, Doctor", Missy said.

The Doctor looked on helplessly, while everyone else waited anxiously for Missy to go through with her madness.

Missy glanced at each person in the room. "Enjoy yourselves", she said. And with that, she threw the vortex manipulator.

"No!" the Doctor screamed. But it was in vain.

As the wrist device was flung into the energy matter, a blinding flash enveloped the room.

And then everything went blank.


	14. Dark Moments and Wise Wisdom

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Doctor Who. Disney owns Kim Possible, and Doctor Who is owned by the BBC._

* * *

Well... writing this next chapter took a while... Not that it was hard of in itself to write; I've just been so busy with uni life! So don't expect chapters as regular as I did last summer! But I hope to get at least one more chapter done before uni starts again.

Oh, btw, Merry Christmas everyone, and a Happy New Year (if I don't finish the next chapter before the end of 2017 :P )!

Enjoy this chapter!

(P.S. mild spoilers, although I won't say who it involves... some characters will be killed in this chapter. But before anyone (possibly) gets 'mad', this story is set within the time of both the Kim Possible and Doctor Who TV series', so those specific characters will come back. So don't ya worry! Sorry if this seemed like a major spoiler to people, but thought I needed to point the fact out just in case!)

* * *

 **Time Sitch**

 **A Kim Possible/Doctor Who crossover**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

Ron slowly brought himself round from his 'unconsciousness' (or at least that's what he thought it had been), and began to slowly sit up. He had trouble opening his eyes to begin with, adjusting to whatever light was available.

"Urrgghh, that felt rough", Ron commented to himself, as he slowly remembered the events which didn't seem to be that long ago for him.

The last thing he remembered was being with Kim and Rufus. One minute they were trying to save the Doctor from Dr Drakken and Shego; the next thing he knew, 'Doctor Magister' (now known as Missy) set off some sort of cosmic explosion which had enveloped everyone in the vicinity.

Ron's vision became more focused as he took in his surroundings. He realised he was placed in the middle of Middleton Mall. But there was no one around. In fact, Ron started to notice that the place was damaged. It looked like someone had attacked the mall beforehand.

"Wait, what…" Ron said in a confused-worried manner. He then got up quickly and ran over to a nearby window. He pressed his hands against the glass, and stared at the scene before him.

"Oh no, no, no, no", Ron said. Outside the mall, he saw destruction. Cars crushed and on fire; gaping holes in the ground; other buildings knocked down and attacked; street lights and other sidewalk features torn away and all over the place.

A sudden realisation appeared on Ron's face. "Where's Kim?" he asked himself. He looked around for a moment, but saw no sign of his closest friend.

"KP!" Ron started shouting out-loud, as he ran away from the window to start looking for Kim.

* * *

Kim shot up as she suddenly came back round. She started panting, out of fear and being scared, not being sure at what happened. Was she still alive?

Kim noted that she was in a place. That place happened to be in one of the corridors of Middleton High. Which, the last time Kim checked, was nowhere near Drakken's lair.

It certainly didn't feel right. Paper was lying all over the place, and some parts of the building looked a little worse for wear. Kim stood up, and started calling out in hope of finding someone.

"Ron? Ron?!" Kim shouted first. If people were nearby, she knew he would respond quickest. But there was no sound of her blonde-hair friend.

"Doctor?" she then called out, in hope that if she found him, the Doctor might have answers to the situation. Again, no response from anyone.

Kim was never one for standing still. She needed to find out why she was where she was, and what happened since the events at Drakken's base. She began to walk quickly in the direction of the school exit.

As she got closer to the main doors, Kim saw more broken objects, partly-smashed windows, and parts of the building looking like they were left for ruin. Worry and anxiety built up in her.

Kim opened the doors that lead onto the school grounds. What she now saw left her in shock, and made her gasp.

The sky had mixtures of red and strong-orange colours to it, with smoke rising from the direction of the city centre. Trees and bushes looked burnt, cars had been broken, and buildings had been left half-destroyed. It looked like there had been an invasion in the area.

Kim began to quickly jog towards the city centre of Middleton, with fear and uneasiness building up within her.

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes, to find himself surrounded by what seemed like nothingness. There was a dark-greyish background in the distance, with mist and fog surrounding him; but basically still nothingness.

"Where am I?" the Doctor asked himself. He then remembered the last thing that had happened in his conscious memory. It must have brought him to this point. He then realised that there had been people with him.

"Kim? Ron?" the Doctor called out in quick succession. If he were still his normal, quirky self, he would have said something along the lines of, 'this doesn't feel right', or some other corny phrase. But he wasn't in the mind-set for that anymore.

The Doctor fumbled his hands in the pockets of his jacket, and then his trousers. It wasn't just his sonic screwdriver that was missing: everything seemed to have disappeared.

He didn't remember any items being taken off him when he was kept as a prisoner by Missy, Drakken and Shego.

The Doctor began to walk quickly in a random direction, but not being sure of what he should do, or what to do in a scenario if he found something or someone.

After a short time, an echoey, familiar voice spoke to him over the plain-of-nothing the Doctor was currently in.

"Doctor", the voice said in a sinister-version of a motherly tone. "Oh Doctor!"

The Doctor stopped in his tracks as he instantly recognised whose voice it was.

"Missy", he said through clenched teeth.

"You're such a considerate person", Missy said. "You've adapted quicker to the current 'version' of me than I expected", she added jestingly.

"What have you done to the others?" the Doctor demanded, ignoring Missy's comments.

"Oh, they're very much alive, don't you worry, Doctor", she answered. "But before you can see them, how about you have a little journey?"

Before the Doctor could respond back, blurry visages came into view…

* * *

Ron ran out of the shopping mall, looking more desperate than ever.

"Kim?! Kim, where are you?!" he cried out. But no response from the red-haired heroine.

He paused for a moment, as he heard a faint sound coming from the distance, in the direction of the centre of the city. He heard a high-pitched squeal; a plea for help.

Ron's face scrunched into a serious look. Whatever had happened wasn't a local thing. It had affected the whole city.

As he ran on into the city centre, Ron dodged flaming cars and piles of rubble scattered across the roads. More voices of people screaming could be heard, as Ron also began to hear the sounds of destruction taking place.

Ron turned round a corner to run the last stretch of the back streets. As Ron ran onto one of the main streets of the city centre, he suddenly stopped and turned to his right to see the damage before him.

Civilians were running all over the place. And not like sheep following other sheep. They were all trying to escape from something. Ron then noticed that there were slender black figures, chasing those people. And all Ron could do was freeze on the spot, and look upon at the scene that played before him.

And then he witnessed the worst of it all. The unknown figures were killing off each person, one by one, even without a chance of surrender. All Ron wanted to do was dive in and save every single remaining living person. But all he could do was stare helplessly on.

Suddenly, a familiar squeaking sound came from within the mayhem. Ron recognised it in an instant.

"Rufus?" he called out.

Indeed, it was Rufus. In the middle of the violence and destruction, there was the little rodent sprinting and climbing over the damaged road towards his master and friend.

"Come on, Rufus! You can make it!" yelled Ron, as he knelt down and stretched out his arms to receive the little rodent.

Rufus ran with all his might on the last stretch, and leaped into the hands of his faithful friend.

"It's ok, Rufus", Ron said, with an edge of a squeaky, crackling tone to his voice. "You're safe now. I'm glad you're here with me."

Rufus was shaking in Ron's hands. No surprise with what the naked mole rat must have been through to escape from whatever those things were.

But before Ron could say anything else, he and Rufus noticed one of the black figures marching towards them. "We're better run!" Ron said in an urgent manner. As he started to run off - clutching Rufus in his hands - the black figure began to chase after them.

* * *

Kim sprinted towards the centre of the city, not stopping to take in the damage that had been done to Middleton. She needed to find Ron, and all the others that had disappeared from Drakken's lair like her (or at least Kim had presumed so).

As she got closer, she noticed a lot of people surrounding the area. Lots of people were trying to run away from the city centre. Others stood or knelt down, helplessly looking on while crying out for their loved ones. It wrenched at Kim's heart, even though she still didn't really know who or what did all the destruction.

As Kim entered one of the first main streets of the city centre, the sight that lay before her left herself shocked and horrified.

Dead bodies were scattered everywhere.

Kim didn't want this to be real. Nothing had left Middleton in this sort of devastation in her lifetime, never mind in the history of the city. What had suddenly brought all this destruction and death?

As many questions flew around her head, Kim suddenly noticed tall, slender figures walking around. From what she could tell, they were mostly shaded black, and each of them was carrying weapons of some kind. They were using a variety of futuristic swords and some sort of gun-technology.

She then noticed what they were doing. These things were the ones killing off the people of Middleton. They would go up to anyone running around in chaos, and then slaughter them with their melee weapon or their blasters.

Kim's first instinct was to run up to the people still alive and save them from the monsters eliminating everyone. But before she could, she saw a group of people running out from one of the alleyways nearby. As they came out from the shadows, Kim recognised who they were through the flames scattered around the streets…

"Mum! Dad!"

Kim's family stopped in their tracks and turned towards Kim. "Kimmie!" her mother, Ann, said in surprise.

"We can't stay, Kim!" her father, James, shouted. "Get out of here, right now!"

"What's going on?" asked Tim, one of Kim's brothers, to no one in particular. Both he and Jim held onto their parent's hands for dear life.

"I'm not leaving without any of you", Kim said, as she started to sprint over to them.

"Please, Kim, just run…!" James pleaded. But before he could add anything else, two rounds of blaster shots were heard. Each of them squarely hitting the chests of James and Tim.

"NO!" Kim screamed, as she turned to her right to see one of the black figures with a raised gun in their hand, with the last whiffs of smoke coming out of its blaster. She then looked to her left, seeing another one of those things just behind Ann and Jim.

Before Kim could give them any warning, the creature used one hand to plunge their sword into the back of Jim, while the other hand grabbed the neck of Kim's mother. Jim struggled for breath, blood slowly pouring out of his mouth. He gave a final gasp, before the dark-cladded creature tossed him aside.

"Kim", Ann struggled to say through the grip of the creature's hold on her neck, "Keep yourself alive, and stay strong, for all of us…" She too was then stabbed through the back. Her eyes rolled back as all life left her body.

Tears burst forth from Kim, as she slumped to the floor on her knees. Her world had been turned upside down in just a few minutes. She wanted it all to be a nightmare, despite losing all hope.

The two creatures who had killed her whole family started moving towards Kim. But she made no attempt to escape from them. She was so caught up in her emotions, she had no will to save her own life.

And then a human hand grabbed her arm.

* * *

The Doctor spun around on the spot, as his surroundings materialised into an actual place. Not one he recognised, however.

The Doctor noticed he was now floating in mid-air. Unless he had been floating in mid-air beforehand and he hadn't noticed. It looked like he was hovering above some sort of canyon; but not one of the types found in Wales, or in American national parks. This one looked metallic, engineered by man, and the depth of it didn't seem to have an end from the Doctor's perspective.

Just above the 'canyon', there was a thin bridge that connected the two sides of this extremely large 'chamber'. Although as the Doctor looked to his left, it looked like it was the area where some sort of engines were placed. Maybe this was some sort of large battleship…?

The Doctor then noticed two figures on the overpass, each one on opposite sides of the bridge. One was an experienced-looking, rogue-like man, who wore a leather jacket, and had a holster with a blaster fitted into it. He was looking at the other person, who was walking away from him. He wore all-black clothes, with some kind of helmet on him.

"Ben!" the older out of the two (the Doctor presumed) called out to the other figure. The other person turned round to face the older man.

"Han Solo", he said. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

At this point, the Doctor noticed two other figures rushing to the railings on the top platform, and looking down towards the scene on the overpass. One of them was a dark-skinned man, wearing a brownish jacket; the other person was a woman with tied back hair, and wearing rough, light-brown clothing.

As those two entered the 'chamber', the opening from which they had come from brought in a beam of sunlight, lighting a spotlight on the two figures on the bridge.

"Take off that mask", said the older man. "You don't need it."

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" the black-cladded person asked.

Stepping forward, the older man responded, "The face of my son."

The other male thought for a moment, before taking hold of his headwear with both hands. He lifted it off his head, to reveal a much younger man than his senior.

"Your son is gone", he said. "He was weak and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him."

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe, but it's not true", said the older man. "My son is alive."

Another guest entered the scene that the Doctor was watching. This time, it was a tall, well-built, hairy creature, who resembled a mixture between a dog, a lion, and a bear all at once. It watched from the railings several levels below the two people who had previously entered the chamber.

The Doctor thought he noticed the younger man - who he presumed was the bad guy of this 'scenario' - start to flare up; starting to become emotionally unstable.

"No. The Supreme Leader is wise."

The older man moved closer, and said in a stern manner, "Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you… you know it's true."

The younger man hesitated, perhaps acknowledging the possibility of what had been just said. "It's too late", he stated.

"No it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you."

It seemed to the Doctor that tears started to well-up in the younger man's eyes. Whatever had happened before, this person was having a lot of conflictions in his mind.

"I'm being torn apart", he said through a shaky voice. "I want to be free of this pain."

The older man took another step towards his 'son'. The younger man continued; "I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." He then hesitated for a moment. "Will you help me?" he asked.

"Yes. Anything", the older man replied quickly.

His son unholstered some sort of weapon from his belt, and extended it towards the older man, within a foot of his chest.

As the older man reached for the weapon - hoping to steer his son away from whatever dark path he had been taking - the last remaining light from the open hatch vanished. Now, darkness began to brew in the young man's eyes. The Doctor realised where this would surely go…

There seemed to be a brief struggle as father and son held the weapon, but slowly it was turned to point towards the older man.

And suddenly, it ignited. A fiery blade ripped through the old man's chest.

As screams could be heard from the three other figures above them, the younger man said to his father, "Thank you."

The Doctor could have guessed this was going to happen. But it didn't make it any more comforting; his heart felt heavy with sorrow. Would the Doctor have been able to done anything about it? He had just been 'floating' in mid-air for a while, not even thinking about trying to interfere with the event.

The sabersword-like weapon was extinguished, and the older man began to buckle, with life starting to slip away. He touched his son's cheek for the last time. And then very soon after, the old man fell backwards, falling into the depths of the ravine.

He wasn't the only one to drop down there though. Suddenly, the Doctor was also descending quickly into the abyss below. It felt as if gravity had suddenly regained control of the Time Lord, and was bringing him down with ever increasing speed.

As the Doctor fell down faster, his surroundings changed into pure blackness. He suddenly stopped falling, without hitting any kind of floor surface.

Once again, visages appeared before the Doctor. But this time they were much smaller, as if watching snippets of scenes taken from films. And he wasn't just seeing one event happening.

One moment captured - from some sort of universe or reality - showed some kind of 'superweapon', in the design of a moon, firing at multiple planets and destroying them. The Doctor felt the billions upon billions of lives killed on all of those planets.

Another scene next to that one seemed to be based in modern-day London; showing the top of a building exploding in a great ball of fire. The Doctor thought it might have been the MI6 headquarters… He could see an older lady - perhaps someone with a senior role at the place - watching on as the explosion took place.

There was a man - dressed in a bright red and blue costume - trying to swing some sort of line to a young woman falling from the George Washington Bridge in New York. He could only catch her leg, causing a sudden stop that resulted in the young woman snapping her neck. A moment later, the costumed man cried and lamented over the dead body of the woman that he had loved.

Other moments where shown to the Doctor, from different points in time, different universes, or wherever each event took place.

A captain of a starship sacrificed himself so that the rest of his ship's personnel could escape from an enemy fleet.

A young man also prepares to 'sacrifice' himself, against his dark-wizard nemesis, seeing no other choice at that point.

Two large armies of costumed 'vigilantes', from two different universes, clashed against one another as the final battle of a multiverse took place.

A speed-powered hero helped to save the world with his other co-speedsters, but lost his life in the process.

A grand massacre of ancient warriors took place, in a galaxy far, far away; the execution of them being led by a former warrior of that 'cult'. The Doctor thought he saw the same weaponry being used from the first vision he saw.

A great detective - from the Victorian era - faced his arch-nemesis for a final showdown, over a waterfall.

Other similar scenarios played out at the same time, of people sacrificing or losing their lives, whether through personal reasons or right up to intergalactic causes. And then the Doctor saw something that he didn't expect to see, and hadn't wanted to witness it again…

The destruction of his home planet, Gallifrey, at the end of the Great Time War.

The Doctor's eyes widened with shock and horror. Gradually, some of the other darkest events of his life appeared alongside all the other bleak moments from other times in history, multiverses, or wherever each one was from.

Like when he lost Rose.

The Master unleashing the Toclafane onto the world.

The loss of life through the Mars incident of 2059, his most recent life event.

But then the Doctor saw other events, which he felt he was involved in, but had not yet witnessed…

 _"_ _Doctor!"_

 _"_ _Where the hell did that come from?"_

 _"_ _It's a survivor. Very weak, but keep your eyes on it."_ (The present-day Doctor that was watching on believed this was possibly his future self talking.)

 _"_ _Where's Rory?"_

 _"…_ _I'm sorry. Amelia, I'm so, so sorry."_

 _"_ _No. No, we can just go and get him in the Tardis. One more paradox."_

 _"…_ _Would rip New York apart…"_

 _"_ _No, that's not true. I don't believe you."_

 _"_ _Mother, it's true."_

 _The red-haired woman stepped towards what was a Weeping Angel._

 _"_ _Amy, what are you doing?"_

 _"_ _That gravestone, Rory's, there's room for one more name, isn't there?"_

 _"_ _What are you talking about? Back away from the Angel. Come back to the Tardis. We'll figure something out."_

 _"_ _The Angel, would it send me back to the same time? To him?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. Nobody knows."_

 _"_ _But it's my best shot, yeah?"_

 _"_ _No…!"_

 _"_ _Doctor, shut up! Yes. Yes, it is."_

 _"_ _Amy..."_

 _"_ _Well, then. I just have to blink, right?"_

 _"_ _No!"_

 _"_ _It'll be fine. I know it will. I'll be with him, like I should be. Me and Rory together. Melody?"_

 _"_ _Stop it. Just, just stop it!"_

 _"_ _You look after him. You be a good girl, and you look after him."_

 _"_ _You are creating fixed time. I will never be able to see you again."_

 _"_ _I'll be fine. I'll be with him."_

 _"_ _Amy, please, just come back into the Tardis... Come along, Pond, please…"_

 _"…_ _Raggedy man… goodbye!"_

 _And then the red-haired woman disappeared, with a touch from the Weeping Angel. And her name now appeared on the gravestone. With the realisation of her being gone from him forever, the Doctor's future self could only cry out with pain in his soul…_

'I'm guess that's all I'm good at', the present-day Doctor thought to himself, feeling mixed with sombreness, regret, and anger. 'Losing the people closest to me in my life, even though I can save millions of lives unconnected to mine.' And even the Doctor knew that very last fact wasn't a 100% guarantee.

The event scenes that had been playing in front of the Doctor began to suddenly disappear one by one. Each one was replaced by familiar faces the Doctor had encountered in his travels… and also he suspected future ones he would meet…

There was Donna.

And Martha; Rose; Sarah-Jane.

Astrid; Jenny; Reinette.

And also old names from a lifetime ago… Susan… The Brigadier…

Every person the Doctor had met and would meet… they all started to call out his name. Repeatedly. And as if getting louder because of the density of everyone else calling out "Doctor".

"Doctor?"

"Doctor!"

"Where were you, Doctor?!"

"Why did you let go of us?"

Anger boiled within the Doctor. He reached bursting point, and shouted out, "Is this your doing, Missy?! Stop this right now!"

The voices didn't stop crying out his name. And then the Doctor had the biggest surprise out of all the people to appear.

"Doctor?" a visage of Ron said.

"Please, don't leave us", Kim, another visage, pleaded.

The Doctor stumbled backwards, and then turned slowly in a full circle. He couldn't take in all the people he could see. He couldn't cope with the madness - or the emotional pain - anymore.

The Doctor flumped to his knees, and bowed his head against the ground. He covered his head with his hands, wishing he could be left alone, in eternal silence and solitude.

And then suddenly, the noises stopped.

After a long moment kneeling in the quiet stillness, the Doctor slowly lifted his head up. Not only had the calls stopped; all the faces had also disappeared.

The Doctor gradually stood up. He looked round at his surroundings, in case any more insanity took place. As the Doctor turned behind him, he saw a small creature, sitting on a rock that had just appeared.

This little creature had wrinkly green skin, and yet a blue-ish haze surrounded his body. He wore a mixture of dark-brown and light-brown cloaks for clothing. It held in its hands a wooden staff, which he propped himself with. And the Doctor didn't know if he was just making a large assumption, but the little creature seemed to be of a senior age, judging by the thin, grey hair he was displaying.

"A tough day, has it been?" the miniscule creature asked the Doctor.

"…I guess you could say that", the Doctor answered, hesitantly to begin with.

"Come, come. Sit here", the little green creature said. "Time to chit-chat with Yoda."

The Doctor was a little confused, but at least this seemed to be a much calmer scenario compared to anything he had just experienced recently. He walked over to this 'Yoda', and sat next to the little fellow, on the floor by the rock.

"So, do you have anything to do with Missy?" the Doctor asked straight away, without any restraints.

The eyebrows of Yoda lifted very quickly. "Who? Business with this Missy, I do not have. I do not know this Missy", Yoda added shaking his head.

The Doctor breathed in, before replying, "I'll take your word for it."

Yoda looked towards the Doctor, studying his body posture; his expression and mood; and anything else he could possibly read from the Time Lord.

"I sense conflict within you", Yoda commented. "Struggled through a lot, it seems you have."

"I sense you trying to find out what's brought me to this point", the Doctor responded.

"Help is what you need. Wanting to offer you help I am."

"I'm not sure a small green alien - who I've only just met and speaks backward-ese - can offer me much help."

"Oooooo", Yoda sounded. "A bit of attitude you have. Think you're the grand witty master, hmm?"

The Doctor gave himself a quick 'humph' sound, before replying, "I wished." He then turned to Yoda and said, "A lifetime ago, maybe."

"I do not believe you", Yoda said. "Think you are a witty man, I do."

The Doctor's face scrunched up in a small moment of confusion. He then asked, "We haven't met before, have we?"

"Maybe not", Yoda replied. "Or perhaps…"

"No, I don't think we have", the Doctor said. "I would have remembered someone like you if I had done."

"Perhaps true. But I sense a disturbance. Greater than I have ever felt through the Force."

"Mate, I have seen many great 'disturbances'. I've seen the death of my homeworld, deaths of friends closest to me, wars claiming millions of lives… I don't think you having iffy-feely moods is going to make me offer you my support."

Yoda sighed, and for the first time the Doctor saw a sombre expression on his face. Yoda then said to the Doctor, "A Grand Master of the Jedi Order, I once was. A terrible war took place. At the end of it, a former Jedi Knight took the lives of every single Jedi. Deep into the dark side, this former Jedi was. And I failed to save him and the Jedi Order."

After a pause, the Doctor said, "I'm sorry… How many of them did you teach?"

"At one point or another in my life, every single member of the order."

The Doctor's breathing stopped for a moment, as he comprehended how this wise, old creature must have felt. "How did you - or this Jedi Order - recover?" the Doctor asked.

"A son the former Jedi Knight had. He would bring his father back from the dark side, before the father sacrificed himself to bring balance back to the Force."

"So it still resulted in another death", the Doctor said, almost in a defeatist manner.

"No. His sacrifice awarded him, and brought him one with the Force. Very few Jedi have learnt to do this, never mind being given it." Both Yoda and the Doctor sat in silence for a moment, before the old master said, "I believe I understand what your inner conflict is."

The Doctor perked his eyes up towards Yoda.

"You are afraid of your failures", Yoda stated. "Of what has happened in the past, and what could happen."

The Doctor slowly nodded, before Yoda continued; "Innocent lives you may feel you've lost. But be confident in that you have not taken them yourself. You believed to have done the right thing, in each event that happened. And one better on me you have done: I sense a man who has saved infinite lives. More lives than I did in my life. I was blind and naive. But you are clear and sure in what you think and do". Yoda said that last sentence as he tapped the Doctor's shoulder with his stick.

A faint, small smile appeared on the Doctor's face, before quickly hiding away again. "You said you felt a great 'disturbance' a few moments ago. Do you know what it exactly was?" the Doctor asked.

The old master gave a quick hum, as he closed his eyes, and concentrated on whatever he was trying to harness. He soon opened them again, and replied, "Unknown, unfortunately the answers are. Even for me, the events taking place are too clouded for me to tell."

Yoda then turned to the Doctor, and said, "But remember. As the former Jedi Knight was brought back to the Light, so you can defeat evil, even in these darkest hours." Yoda then pointed his stick straight at the Doctor; "Never give up, and never forget this lesson."

The Doctor gave a firm, more assured nod. He stood up, in a more confident manner than he had previously done. He still didn't know how he was going to leave this empty place, but he was sure he would find out soon enough.

"Two more questions", the Doctor said. "One; have you met some form of me before? Two; how did you get here?"

"In these unknown times, let's just say the possibility of meeting again is not impossible." Yoda gave a little chuckle, before continuing; "And as for how I arrived here… The Force has its purposes, is all I will say."

"Oh, and how do I get out of here?" asked the Doctor, spinning his right-hand forefinger to indicate their surroundings.

Yoda smiled and nodded, as he answered, "A feeling I have that you will leave soon."

The next moment, a bright light covered the Doctor's line of sight. And then he 'woke up'.


	15. Anger Follows Suffering

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Doctor Who. Disney owns Kim Possible, and Doctor Who is owned by the BBC._

* * *

Here is the 14th chapter! Didn't quite get it done before the end of 2017... but at least I've done another chapter in the Christmas holidays... *cheers and yaaahs*

Anyway, more Kim, more Ron, more Doctor... you know the drill! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Time Sitch**

 **A Kim Possible/Doctor Who crossover**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

"Run!" Ron shouted.

He pulled Kim by one of her arms, and dragged her away as quickly as possible from the black figures that had been coming towards her. As they started to follow the two teens, another one - who had previously been in pursuit of Ron and Rufus - joined in the chase.

Wet patches from Kim's tears still showed on her cheeks, but now she didn't have - and hadn't been given - the chance to be left to mourn the death of her family. She couldn't have cared less if she had been left to be killed by one of the murderous creatures. It would have stopped her suffering.

After a couple of seconds, Kim managed to keep pace with Ron, who was having to force-drag her, causing Kim to stumble every few steps or so. As soon as she got up to speed, Kim let go off Ron's hand and ran alongside him. The three figures weren't slacking themselves; they easily kept up behind the two teenage heroes.

Rufus peaked his head out of the back of Ron's mission top, and looked behind the blonde-haired teenager. When he saw the terrifying figures chasing after them, the naked mole rat cried with a loud squeal, before quickly hiding back inside Ron's top.

Ron and Kim were heading for the more packed blocks of buildings in Middleton, where there were more side streets and a lot of alleyways. They started to twist and turn through different passages. Although the creatures were still in pursuit, the two teenagers knew this city off-by-heart, which gave them a slight advantage.

As they got further into the maze of paths between all the buildings, an alleyway presented itself such an opportunity that they could try to lose the creatures' scent on them.

"Quick, down here", Ron told Kim. They ran into the hidden alleyway, and pushed as flat as they could against the wall. A moment later, the creatures turned round the previous corner that Kim and Ron had also just been past; but instead of following the teens, they didn't notice the alleyway and continued along the path they were currently on.

Ron - who was closest to the alleyway exit - kept as quiet as he could for a few moments. He then checked both ways of the side-path the alleyway led to; Rufus did the same, realising they had just escaped from the three black figures.

As soon as Ron was sure they had escaped the creatures, he began to say, "Right, we need to figure out our next steps…", as he was turning to Kim. But he stopped talking as soon as he saw the red-haired teen.

Kim's eyes looked somewhat raw from her previous tears. But she wasn't crying anymore. Only anger within her, and it was quite evident to Ron through her expression. Kim just looked at Ron, as if with a death stare. Anger built up within her; Ron saw darkness brew in Kim's eyes, and he wasn't sure if he was just seeing things.

Without any warning, Kim's anger burst out, and she thumped Ron with her fist straight at his stomach. Ron flew straight against the wall and slid to the ground, as Rufus also fell out of his top and ran behind one of the alleyway metal bins.

Kim prepared to strike again, but at the last second, Ron dodged the attack, rolling on his side and beginning to get himself to his feet. He was somewhat winded, but many missions against baddies brought this sort of violence and surprise attacks. But he had a feeling Kim's rage would only get worse, and he would probably be punished for it if he didn't help Kim.

Kim's attacks did seem to get stronger and have more force behind them each time; but they were also wild, giving Ron the chance to dodge each punch as they came his way.

Ron noticed that as much as Kim was angry and was full of hatred, he could also see the pain she was going through. Her swings at him were desperate, and she didn't seem to be clear in what she was doing. Her eyes became more scrunched in emotional pain. This was a girl mixed with anger, anguish, and pain.

Her punches may have been coming in thick and fast, but her other body movements were nowhere near as reactive. Ron capitalised on this, and skirted behind Kim as she tried to get another punch on him. Before she could attack again, Ron grabbed both of Kim's wrist and slammed her against the nearby wall.

Kim struggled ferociously, and Ron held her down with all his might. He quickly started speaking before he lost hold of her. "KP, listen to me", he pleaded. "This isn't like you. I understand the pain you're in…"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Kim yelled, the fury still evident in her eyes. "How would you understand?!"

"Maybe I don't and I'm just saying 'the right things'", Ron said. "Or perhaps I understand because I would feel the same way too if I were in your place."

Kim continuously heaved in anger, as she slowly stopped struggling against Ron's hold on her. As soon as Ron was sure she wasn't going to attack him, he let go of her wrists, and she let her arms slump downwards.

Tears began to brew in her eyes, as sadness mixed in with her anger. "Then why didn't you leave me?!" she shouted.

Another few moments passed. Kim began to cry, as any hatred she had temporarily for Ron disappeared. She didn't want to hold Ron back and have him wanting to comfort her. She had been stupid for throwing all her rage at him. Kim wanted Ron safe, just as he felt vice versa.

"You should go", she said, the volume in her voice having suddenly dropped. "You could still save your parents…" As Kim said those words, tears streamed down her cheeks, and she quickly turned her back on Ron, and cried out against the brick wall. Ron saw that Kim had become a heartbroken person; he had never seen Kim like this in his life.

After another moment of no talk, Ron said, "If what's happening is anything to go by, my parents are probably dead already." Another couple of seconds of silence passed by, with Kim not responding to Ron. "Besides", Ron continued, "to me, this is more than about my own parents. We need to save the whole of Middleton. And who knows if this extends further than where we are!"

Kim's sobbing had reduced, which Ron presumed she was listening to what he was saying.

"It's hard for me to see you like this, Kim. I'm not gonna lie, I feel sorrowful inside myself, because how good your folks were to me. Life's full of tough obstacles, but I know you're made of tough stuff. And your parents would have known that."

Kim turned her head part-way to give Ron a sideways glance. She had stopped crying somewhat, but was still sniffing from the result of it.

"Did your parents get a chance to say anything to you…?" Ron asked, hoping it wasn't a bad time to ask such a question. He was terrible at being the comforter instead of the one-being-comforted.

"My mom did tell me to stay strong…" Kim answered slowly, trailing off.

"Exactly", Ron said. "They knew they'd brought up someone with a strong soul. They trusted you to march on, even with the witness of their deaths. You're a better person than I am. I would have crawled away where no one could find me, swallow myself up, and… well…"

Kim turned fully to Ron. "That's not the Ron I know", she stated, now in a more clear voice. "I've needed you to balance my life out and keep me grounded. I can't do the missions without you."

"Well perhaps it works both ways", Ron said. "You're a great friend, KP. But it's not just me that needs you. So does the whole world."

"Ron…" Kim said, about to make a point.

"The world needs Team Possible", Ron declared. He then smiled at Kim. "I know; I was way ahead of you."

For the first time since they arrived into the current 'reality' of their world, Kim smiled. She placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Thank you", she said gratefully.

The two embraced, giving each other a hug that only the closest of friends of 10+ years could give and appreciate.

When that moment had finished, they stepped back, and noticed Rufus on the ground. He had come out from behind the bin when the tensions had died down, with Kim and Ron's friendship as strong as ever. Knowing this, Rufus gave a cheeky smile to them both.

"You ready?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Always", replied Kim. "We need to get some answers."

"We need all the answers", Ron said.

"Where do we start?" Kim asked.

Ron thought for a moment, and then responded, "The Doctor… I think we need a talk with him."

Nothing else needed to be said. Ron knew Kim would agree with him. With that objective in mind, Rufus jumped into Ron's pants pocket, and they all exited from the alleyway.

* * *

It took a moment for the Doctor to adjust to the light, having previously been stuck in almost complete blackness. But once his eyes had adjusted, he noticed the carnage that surrounded him.

The Doctor was already standing, presumably from when he had stood up after his conversation with his green-skinned friend. The Time Lord saw buildings that had been damaged, vehicles destroyed, and dead bodies scattered on the streets of the city centre he was in.

The Doctor's heart sank for a moment at the sight of death everywhere. If he hadn't had the conversation with Yoda, the Doctor would have either lamented and got close to giving up, or reacted in blind rage. But the Doctor was more clear-headed now. He knew he needed to think one-step ahead of the enemy. The Doctor presumed Missy was behind this, but she surely couldn't have caused this much destruction to Middleton all by herself.

And then the Doctor noticed in the far distance; black, threatening figures patrolling the pavements of the city centre. They hadn't noticed him yet, and so the Doctor decided to take action while he could.

"First things first; I need to find Kim and Ron", the Doctor said to himself. If the two teenagers were anywhere in the city, he suspected they would be where the action was, but also outside - or at least getting away from - Middleton's city centre.

The Doctor decided to go towards the side of the city where Drakken's lair would be based. He suspected that Kim and Ron would want answers, just like the Doctor wanted to find out the what's and why's of this reality. The Doctor sprinted away, vaulting over fallen chunks of buildings and street objects.

* * *

Kim and Ron exited the last of the alleyways, and ran down the last main street that led to the city centre's exit. They were now very much in the open and visible to the creatures in the area. They weren't protected anymore by the buildings they had previously been in-between.

"Maybe if we went towards where Drakken's base is, we might find the Doctor there or on the way", Kim stated.

"Good idea", Ron said. "And the three psychopaths… actually, come to think of it, I don't really want to see the baddies."

"One step at a time", Kim said grimly.

Before they could go in the direction of Drakken's lair, four of the black figures appeared from one of the buildings and spotted the teen duo. Without any hesitations, the creatures unholstered their weapons and began to approach the heroes.

"We need to pick up the pace…" Kim began saying.

"I'll be the distraction", Ron interrupted, with all seriousness shown on his face. "You find a way to sneak-attack them."

Kim reacted in shock, her eyes widening at Ron's plan. "Ron, no! You're going to get yourself…" But before she could fully plead to him, Ron was already gone, about to face the bloodthirsty killers.

Fear and worry filled Kim's whole body, seeing her friend putting his life at risk. But she also knew it wouldn't help if she didn't act now to Ron's instructions.

The black figures had their attention now fully on Ron only. Kim took the opportunity to duck behind the rubble and cars lying about, and then used the cover to sneak to one of the buildings nearby.

When she had entered the building, Kim immediately went straight for the stairs, and sprinted up two floors, to gain height advantage. As soon as she reached the second floor, she went to one of the windows that was completely broken, and leaned slightly over the edge of it to see the scene below.

"Hey, you guys", Ron shouted to the black figures, waving his hands in the air. "Bet you're not quick enough to catch me."

Preparing their weapons, the four creatures began to sprint towards the blonde-haired teenager.

"Oh, I guess they are", Ron said to himself, and began to lead the creatures to beside the building Kim was in.

As soon as they were in range, Kim leapt from the window she had been watching from, and prepared herself to take out some of the black figures.

Because of the creatures being taller than the average human, Kim caught one of the creatures' heads before she landed on the ground. She pushed its head with full force, as she high-kicked another one of the creatures to the other side of her with her heel.

Both creatures crashed to the floor, becoming unconscious, while Kim flipped in the air from the momentum of pushing down one of them to the ground. She landed on her feet, and paused in a crouching position.

Another one of the creatures - who was holding a spear-like melee weapon - was approaching Kim. The red-haired teen got up from the floor, and managed to just about dodge the swift attacks from the creature. When the creature lost its balance for a very short moment, Kim grabbed its head and battered it against her knee. The black figure crumpled to the floor.

Kim remembered there had been four of them, which meant she still needed to take one more down. But as she spun around, Kim saw the last creature aiming their gun at her. Kim was too late to react.

Although today had seen enough shock deaths. The last creature was whacked in the back of the head by the butt of one of the other unconscious creature's guns. As the last of the four black figures fell to the ground, Kim saw Ron holding that particular gun in both hands.

"You were going to say something about me being in danger?" Ron said light-heartedly.

Kim would have hugged and thanked him again, if it weren't for noticing more of the black creatures approaching from the left corner of her eye. "Run, before they get closer to us", Kim alerted Ron, pointing out the creatures advancing towards them.

They ran towards the border of the city centre, where the number of high-rising buildings and flats decreased and were spaced out more. The creatures behind them were chasing them rapidly, but Kim and Ron knew they would be able to just about outrun them, having had the experience of escaping in their other past missions.

What they hadn't counted on was the creatures starting to take control of the rest of Middleton. Black figures from outside the city centre began to block Kim and Ron's escape route, leaving no room for any other exits.

Kim and Ron skidded to a halt, and saw no other way out. There were at least 40 or 50-plus of the blood-thirsty soldiers surrounding them, which was too many for them to fight on their own.

Ron could feel Rufus trembling on his shoulders in fear. Ron, accepting their fate, stroked Rufus and said to him, "Stay hidden, old pal, and don't come out. You'll be safe." Partly truthful and a lie, Ron thought that perhaps Rufus wouldn't be noticed, even if the teen duo were annihilated.

As Rufus hid inside Ron's pants pocket, Kim and Ron glanced a solemn final look at each other, sharing a sad smile between them. At least they felt good about their friendship staying strong at the end. Even in that moment, neither of them regretted going on daring escapades, sharing adventures together with the goal of trying to make Earth a better place.

They stood back-to-back, preparing for a final showdown against the enemy, getting ready to take down as many of the creatures as they could before being cut down…

Suddenly, a familiar voice shouted over the top of the creatures blocking the city centre exit. "I applaud both of you, Kim and Ron; but today doesn't need any unnecessary sacrifices… I suggest you cover your ears."

Without any questioning, Kim, Ron, and Rufus (who had popped his head out of Ron's pants pocket at the sound of the voice) quickly placed their hands over their ears. After a second, a piercing sonic screech was heard, catching the black figures off-guard. The creatures crumbled to their knees, crying out and screaming in discomfort and pain. The high-pitched sonic sound still hurt each of the heroes' ears, but they had enough concentration to look up and see the person ahead of them.

There was the Doctor. Standing with the look of full certainty once more; not the man full of fear and sadness the others had seen back in Drakken's lair. He had his sonic screwdriver pointing towards all of the creatures, the source of the deafening sound.

Eventually, the Doctor turned off the sonic sound from his handheld object, and called out to the teen-duo/naked-mole-rat team, "Let's go, before their senses come back and they try to make you their next target practice!"

All three of them uncovered their ears, and saw all the creatures still squirming on the ground in pain. Without any further delay, Kim and Ron ran towards the Doctor, with Rufus safe in Ron's pocket. As soon as they had grouped together, they made a rapid getaway from the scene before the creatures noticed where they were going.

"We need a place to hide-out before we make our next move", the Doctor said.

"Let yer man lead the way to safety", Ron said boldly, as he went in front of the others.

Kim forgot that even though she knew Ron had the best interests at heart, he could be over-cocky after he had a number of moments of bravery. It didn't matter right now; she was no less thankful, and his 'over-confidence' would disappear soon enough. She and the Doctor continued to follow Ron, as they distanced themselves away from Middleton's city centre.

* * *

Ron had brought the Doctor, Kim and Rufus to the Bueno Nacho building in Middleton. The Doctor had remembered that this had been the place where his TARDIS originally landed, at the back of the restaurant. To his annoyance, the Doctor's TARDIS had disappeared from there. He assumed it had something to do with Missy; perhaps she had control over whatever alternate reality of this city/Kim and Ron's Earth was.

The building itself was a little tatty, but nowhere near as damaged or broken down as any of the buildings back in the centre of Middleton. Clearly the place had not been completely ransacked by the unknown creatures yet.

Kim had sat at one of the booth tables, while Ron went to investigate the kitchen to see if there was drinkable water for her. The Doctor was pacing the room, thinking to himself and trying to work out how the city got into this chaos.

Sometimes, although not always the case, the Doctor's brain would work so intensely on one thing - especially on how to solve a problem threatening his and other's lives - that he wouldn't always notice the small things or other people's feelings and emotions.

This was one of those cases. Although not full-on crying like previously, Kim was staring through the nearby window next to the booth, with tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. Having this moment to stop had given Kim time to replay recent events in her mind, including her parents' deaths.

With the Doctor deep in concentration in his thoughts, and without even knowing the fact about Kim's losses, he didn't notice the anguish and suffering she was going through emotionally.

Ron arrived back from the kitchen, unsuccessful in his search for any running water. All water systems seemed to have stopped working at some point, and it probably wasn't just the restaurant that was affected.

Ron saw Kim quietly crying to herself, and then noticed the Doctor being oblivious of her current state. The blond-haired teen's blood boiled initially, boarding on being angry at the Doctor's seemingly lack of care for Kim's emotions.

As Ron started to walk over to him, the Doctor mumbled to himself, "No, that wouldn't work", as he slapped himself numerous times on the head. Ron deduced that he was trying to conjure up a plan or solution to the mess around them, hence his deep concentration 'blinding' him to everything else. But as the Doctor's senses came back to the real world for a second, his eyes glanced over where Kim was sitting, and saw the state the red-haired girl was in.

Immediately, without hesitation, the Doctor walked over to the booth, and sat down opposite to Kim. 'At least he's now noticed', Ron thought to himself.

The Doctor breathed in for a moment, thinking about what to say. He didn't want to presume too much, but he guessed that Kim had lost someone - or some people - close to her. He couldn't believe Kim would be like this over just 'some creatures' invading Middleton and wrecking the place. She was too strong mentally to be taken down that easily. It had to be loved ones she lost; because she was only human, and only a person - one who cared and had a heart - at the end of the day. And the Doctor understood.

"I'm sorry", the Doctor said sincerely. Kim turned her attention from the window, and looked at the Doctor, but not always straight at his eyes.

The Doctor took hold of Kim's hands, and held hers in his own. "I promise, I will stop the madness. I'm going to fix everything."

Kim's expression fell even more. "But isn't it too late?" she asked rhetorically. After another sniffle, she then stated, "There's nothing you can do for me."

The Doctor was now surer that she had definitely lost loved ones, judging by her reactions. The Doctor wanted to tell Kim that she could be wrong, and that he believed that this was some sort of alternate reality created by someone else that could be reversed. Now was certainly not the right time for that however; and no matter whether this was an alternate reality or not, the deaths - for now at least - were just as real.

The Doctor continued to hold Kim's hands, as she continued to cry softly, lowering her head. Ron slid into the space next to Kim, while Rufus jumped out of his mission top to stand on the table.

"I think it's time we had some explanations, Doctor", said Ron sternly. Rufus folded his arms, and sounded in agreement with his owner.

The Doctor let go off Kim's hands and turned his attention to her blond-haired friend. "I know some people are going through this a lot worse than I am right now, but just to point out that it's not been great for me either…"

"We don't need excuses", Ron interrupted. "Kim's lost her family because of some arch-nemesis of yours jumping through reality-things to our world, causing chaos without rhyme or reason."

"Trust me, I would want nothing more than to stop Missy… the Master…" the Doctor said honestly. "And I'm not being patronising in saying that. That is the truth. But what she did was out of my hands."

"Well someone's got to be behind this 'hole-between-realities' thing", Ron said. "I don't buy it that she's not a part of it, and I see it as your responsibility that you should have stopped her."

"I'm not a button that you can just press to solve all problems", the Doctor exclaimed. "Even if she had a part to play, this is too way over her head for her to plan it all."

"Hey, remember you said that you and Missy were called 'Time Lords'?" Ron questioned rhetorically. "Well maybe reality-dimension-things has something to do with that title?!"

"Being a Time Lord is not as simple as having the full power of space, time, and dimensional travel", the Doctor stated. He wanted to be the calm one in the conversation, but it was clear he was slowly getting more annoyed.

"Don't hold anything else back from us", Ron said demandingly, raising his voice. "You've done enough of that already."

"I thought it was for the best", the Doctor said helplessly. "I didn't want to raise eyebrows or cause an alarm because of something I could have done."

"Well look where that has brought us", Ron retorted. "Because of you, and your lack of action - and control over Missy - there are who-knows-how-many people dead in Middleton. Don't act so 'above-us-all'; blood is on your hands, and you are responsible for what has happened today…"

While they had been conversing to each other, Kim had stopped crying, and had been listening to Ron snapping back at the Doctor every time he had said something. The Doctor was starting to look a bit hurt. Yes, now was the time to for the Doctor to explain everything about himself and what he knew about the current situation. But Kim believed the Doctor at least had all the right intentions. They needed to trust this man completely; something which they hadn't done since he first arrived.

"Ron, that's enough!" she butted in, interrupting Ron mid-way through his tirade. Ron actually jumped from his seat, and looked at Kim in surprise.

"There is absolutely no reason to accuse the Doctor of being the sole reason for all the deaths that have happened today. We were also involved in the events that led to this point." Kim came across as angry to Ron; but she wasn't truly mad at him. He had just saved his life and given a confidence-booster talk to her. She would apologise to Ron later when they weren't next to the Doctor.

Kim turned to the Doctor, giving him a reassuring look. "We should have some time without any other insanity taking place. Why not start from the beginning… How and why you started to 'travel around', how you and Missy knew each other, anything else you think we need to know…"

The Doctor knew he had held back long enough. The time had come to tell his story, and to answer Kim and Ron's questions.

 _"So, my name is the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord, who is over 900 years old. And I travel though time and space in my ship, called the 'TARDIS'; stopping here, there, and everywhere to help people in need…"_


End file.
